


Life Changing Decisions

by Vipper73



Category: Happy Tree Friends, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Other, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vipper73/pseuds/Vipper73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Ritsu was forced to get a job by Teto and at the vocaloid cafe no less. Join him and his friends Flippy and Splendid as his life completely changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Just today I finally got an ao3 account :D**

**This is also my first story ^^**

**I've been uploading this story to fanfiction (Vipper73) and deviant art (Vipper-P) on both sites it already has eight chapters xD**

**I had decided to get an account and upload this story here as well, this is new to me so...yeah xD**

**I've decided to update it every saturday ^^**

**This story starts off slow but it gets better around chapter 5 I swear xD**

**Enjoy :3  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 1: Angry Teto, hyperventilating & forced to get a job**

**.**

**.**

It was a sunny day like no other. The birds were singing. The kids were playing. Everyone seemed happy today. Everyone, well not everyone, from the UTAU household was getting ready to start the new day!

_Sekai de ichi ban ohime-sama_

Well…not really.

"Will someone please turn off that shit!"

"Okay, okay! Quit your nagging"

Behold the UTAU household.

Home to the great and well known vippaloids and other loids.

Mornings were always a rough start for them. If you were to live here every day was a new adventure, literally.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them to start yelling at 7am in the morning. After all who wouldn't be? The radio was left on today and unfortunately at this time of hour they put on music from the queen of vocaloids herself, Hatsune Miku.

Almost everyone in the mansion hated Miku.

Why you ask?

I don't even know.

It's pretty ironic considering the vocaloids don't treat them like trash or anything. But then again who knows. To be honest it was one of many life's mysteries.

Currently the vippaloids, except one of them, were in the living room waiting for Momo to finish up breakfast.

Kasane Teto, the leader and the one in charge was currently in a very, very,  _very_ bad mood.

And whose fault was that? Well it was none other than our favorite cross dresser Namine Ritsu. What did he do this time? Better question is, what didn't he do.

"I'm sick of it! SICK OF IT!" Teto yelled "He never fucking does anything! All he does is sit in his room on his computer and constantly spends all my fucking money on shit he doesn't need!"

"Teto-chan please clam down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How can I calm down? HOW COULD I CALM DOWN!? The fucktard practically spend all my savings!" Teto practically yelled out in anger out causing everyone in the living room to cover their ears and pretty much wake almost everyone up. Geez this woman can yell.

The only person who didn't seem to wake up was Ritsu himself. Not much of a shocker. The guy has been known to sleep though a whole thunder storm, or an explosion. Not to mention he was up all night playing pokemon.

Noticing this everyone tried to avoid Teto's gaze. It was that time of the year. The time when someone was picked to do the unthinkable. In this household there was one rule everyone was strictly to follow no matter what. That rule was…never wake up Ritsu.

In the past many UTAUs were left traumatized by committing the act, the unthinkable. When you wake up Ritsu your pretty much starting world war 3. How the UTAUs wish they were joking.

And sadly today some unlucky UTAU was going to get picked to go wake up the banshee himself.

Teto's gaze fell upon Ooka Miko, the innocent and sweet Miko. Oh how today was her unlucky day.

"Miko, go wake him up"

"WHAT?"

Everyone cringed, poor Miko, poor, poor Miko. She looked completely terrified. She never knew how she was able to avoid not having to go up to his room and wake him. She remembered being extremely confused when everyone warned her not to wake Ritsu up when she first moved in here. She didn't wake him up but Rook did. Rook was never seen again in till 6 months later.

Thinking fast she said the first thing that came to her mind "C-Can't Tei do it?"

Tei cringed, this Miko noticed and she felt guilty. Quickly as possible she tried to find a way to get out of here.

"No way! Even I'm too scared to go wake him up" Tei felt a chill run down her spine, _n_ _ever again_ she said to herself. She was the unlucky UTAU who was chosen 4 years ago.

"But Teto, if you send in Miko its suicide for all of us!" Ruko quickly added "No offense" she looked at the wolf girl rather guilty.

"No, I'm with you" she replied.

Teto sighed in defeat and annoyance. She can't send Miko to her death, well not her death but it's kind of the same thing. She didn't want to lose it again so she tried to calm down this time. It wasn't even their fault she was in a bad mood. She needed to think this though calmly. She needed coffee, yeah, coffee. Oh she really needed some of Ruko's heavenly coffee.

"Ruko, coffee" she sat down and extended her hand. In a matter of minutes she got her fresh made coffee and a piece of toast given to her by Rook. She sipped her coffee enjoying the flavor. She felt herself relax.

"Okay let's think this though" she thought for a moment only to realize she has absolutely no clue on how they were going to wake up Ritsu.

Ted face palmed "Were doomed" he said voicing her thought exactly.

.

.

.

Constant debating, some coffee, hyperventilating and three hours later.

He finally woke up.

Everyone felt a huge weight of relief come to them, heck even Teto. Ritsu was utterly confused and somewhat grumpy. Meanwhile because no one was paying attention and too scared to be picked on to do the unthinkable Momo had to scream out that breakfast was ready. It was so loud everyone had to cover their ears but they couldn't blame Momo, she was trying to get their attention.

Everyone quickly got to their seats and ate up. However as Ritsu sat down he noticed something as he was getting himself some orange juice. There was no bacon! He wanted to eat eggs and bacon this morning but what's eggs and bacon without any bacon! Everyone noticed Ritsu's mini panic attack. All eyes fell on Rook as they noticed him happily eating all the bacon.

Oh how some wished the holy lord himself would help them at this moment, or at least help Rook. Some had hope that Ritsu wouldn't notice. Others face palmed while muttering 'were doomed'.

Of course because all odds were against them Ritsu noticed where all his precious bacon was. Rook who was completely oblivious ate up the last bacon piece. The moment he did he felt Ritsu's icy glare.

When he looked up he wished he had the ability to go back in time because it was at that moment Rook knew, he fucked up. And all he could wish for, more like he hoped to, not be able to feel too much pain.

"Bitch ate my bacon" everyone froze the moment they heard Ritsu say that. Rook cringed.

All they could was look as Ritsu got up, went straight to Rook and threw him off the table brutally hard. It knocked him out immediately. The fact that he was strong was no joke.

And it will probably hurt for a week or two.

Quickly everyone just ate their breakfast without saying a word.

Note to self: Never eat Ritsu's bacon.

.

.

.

After a rather eventful morning Teto confronted Ritsu not caring what might happen if she did. She was too mad to even think about it. She didn't hesitate and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Let go of me women!" He complained. It obviously hurt. It made him wonder when she suddenly got strong.

Of course Teto ignored his complaining and dragged him in to the living room, she pointed to the massive boxes that were currently placed there.

"Mind explaining this!"

Ritsu looked up to see the boxes that were currently filled with lots of plushies and some other random stuff, which Miko was happily "swimming" in. He mentally cringed as he remembers last night.

"Oh yeah…that's what happen when you sleep late and play online games with other people while drinking a lot of red bull"

Teto's eye twitched, oh he was in a whole lot of trouble. What surprised her was Ted's sudden outburst.

"YOU DRANK MY RED BULL!" he yelled, did he have any idea how hard it was for him to get a life time supply of red bull!?

"Pfft, please, I only drank like…6 maybe, I have no idea it was really wild last night" Ritsu laughed.

Now it was Ted's turn for his eye to twitch. This kid was going to pay.

Noticing how pissed the two chimeras were, Miko quickly went up to defend Ritsu.

"I'm s-sure he d-didn't mean it" she said nervously "I b-bet he didn't even know it was y-yours" she reassured hoping it would at least make Ted calm down, Teto was kind of a lost cause by now. But her attempts at defending him failed miserably.

"Oh no, I did know. Just didn't give a damn" he said causally shrugging his shoulders. If he were to be honest it was the truth. He could honestly care less about Ted and his red bull.

This made Miko sweat drop and sigh in frustration, _w_ _hy?_

By now everyone knew Teto was a ticking time bomb. That is in till…she had an idea.

"Alright then how about this. Pay both me and Ted back" She extended her arm waiting for the none existing money Ritsu had.

"Come on Teto you know I don't have money" he argued, Teto smirked.

"Fine then, you're getting a job" she crossed her arms with a victory smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Ritsu mentally cringed at the idea of going outside…talking to random strangers…getting a job at who knows where and being…nice. He immediately wanted to die.

"Teto please!"

"No!"

"Please I'm begging you don't do this to me!"

Another 2 hours later, Teto finally managed to drag Ritsu out of the house, like, literally. She had to fly all the way to mall while people were staring. But she cared less about that. She knew what she had to do. It was for the greater good and hopefully he won't get fired on the first day. Making way to the current destination she wanted to be in while dragging a still complaining Ritsu on her right hand, she finally made it! She stopped and let go quickly making him get up.

"Were finally here" she cheered.

Ritsu groaned without looking at place they just landed on. He had to be honest if he had the option to run away he would have taken it. But let's consider he was meters up in the sky and he currently didn't have a death wish, at least not in till now.

He looked to see where Teto had taken him only to instantly regret not having let go of Teto's arm and fall to his death.

_**Vocaloid cafe** _

_Oh god no, NO, why!?_ He mentally cringed. This was really not a good day. This was possibly the only place Ritsu would never, ever step foot in.

If the majority of the UTAU household hated the vocaloids. Ritsu was obviously one of them. But then again he hated almost everyone.

"Why did you bring me here!?" he wanted answers and he wanted them know, even if his mind is screaming out the most logical answer to why she brought him here. He wanted to be wrong, oh how he really, really wanted to be wrong. He couldn't let anyone see him, he couldn't let anyone see the great and awesome Ritsu go into the stupid cafe run by the annoying vocaloids.

He only wanted to go home and be in bed all day, was that just too much to ask? Apparently because he has absolutely no say in the matter.

After a few minutes of realization hitting Ritsu in the face with full on force, Teto turned around to look at him with a devlish smirk on her face and with all the calm in the world she said "Welcome to your new job"

And of course Ritsu instantly froze. Kill him now, please someone kill him now. He doesn't want this. It's worse than torture. WAY WORSE! He'll do anything, anything! He doesn't even care if he was to sell his pokemon game. But dear lord please don't make him go through this! He shouldn't have had false hope. He should have seen this coming. Karma was a bitch alright.

"Kill me now"  
  
 **.  
  
.  
  
.  
**

**And...the end xD**

**I'll upload the rest of the chapters tomorrow since right now I'm tired xD and because I just learned how to upload here .3.**

**But if you're impatient you can always head on over to fanfiction or deviant art xD**

**But you don't have wait long just in till tomorrow but I know some people are always like "I want more now!" I'm one of them xD**

**Next chapter: Flippy appears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back xD and as promised here it is :3**

**I'm confused on the whole chapter summary?**

**I perfer not to spoil anything xD although the title says a lot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 2: Settling down and best friend**

**.**

**.**

Oh how the world just loved making him suffer.

If he had a choice he wished someone would just come and kill him now.

It had been approximately 30 minutes since Kasane left him here to die. Like literally he was dying here! It was hell, worse than hell to say the least. He had to constantly put up with pigtails annoying singing voice on the radio and green haired chick running mouth. He thought this would be easy but boy was he wrong.

He was honestly surprise to have been hired so quickly. He didn't think it would be that easy. Maybe pigtails owed Teto a favor or something, or maybe she just considers Teto a friend…nah, that would just be impossible. Kasane hated pigtails just as much as Tei to be honest.

When they walked in to the cafe Hatsune squealed so loud Ritsu had to cover his poor ears while Teto just groaned in annoyance. She had ran to hug her and asked what she was doing here. From there you could possibly guess what happens next.

It was at that moment that Ritsu knew he was going to hate it here. Really hate it. With that being said he had been planning the last 30 minutes a way to escape hell, go home, pack his stuff and move to Mexico without being caught.

It sounded like mission impossible but Ritsu had a reputation of knowing how to not get caught and blame it on other people, he could do this without a problem. The question was how exactly.

He honestly deserved better! He's Namine fucking Ritsu! He happens to be a very famous idol mind you. Not as popular as the vocaloids but then again the UTAUs never manage to get more popular than them. But he still had fans! Heck, even a stalker…well he's not too sure about that one.

Now why didn't he have money you ask? Well he had yet to be called to record a song. Lately the only lucky one has been Kasane or some other UTAU he forgot the name of. In the end everyone thought it was better to get other jobs. To contribute to society as Momone would say.

What's the worst that could happen?

That one of the many people he hated would see him here of all places. And let's just say Ritsu hated a lot of people, heck he even has a list.

As Ritsu was deep in thought he failed to notice Hatsune trying to get his attention.

"Um hey? Namine are you alright?" she snapped her fingers trying to get him out of whatever trance he was in. she guessed he was probably nervous or debating on how to work the cash register.

They had spent 20 minutes showing him how to manage it. All he had to do was take orders and work the cash register, it was simple. But she wondered if the quick tutor session with the green haired chick worked. She looked at Megpoid who simply shrugged. pigtails sighed not knowing what to do. Luckily business seemed slow today which was a weird and a rare occasion.

The place was occasionally always full with costumers and many of her and Megpoid's fans. She guessed some event must be going on or something.

She didn't mind working this place with only Gumi's help. Everyone was busy and she knew that. She was happy to have Teto come ask her to hire one of her friends. The UTAUs were always welcome; she wondered why they always seem to avoid them.

Meanwhile Ritsu who finally came back to reality started to wonder why only Hatsune and Megpoid were here. He was surprised to see two very popular vocaloids working here alone when he first walked in. One would think almost every vocaloid would be here helping out but again he was wrong. Maybe they're not here because business is slow today? He didn't know and honestly it wasn't time to debate or question himself about it. He had to find a way to get out of here and fast.

' _Okay, run, pack, Mexico, got it!'_

Once again lost in thought he again failed to notice a certain someone trying to get his attention.

"Oi, earth to idiot cross dresser. Stop day dreaming already bro"

Quickly coming back to reality and recognizing the person's voice he looked to see none other than his best friend Flippy. He rolled his eyes as a response and then smirked.

"You know me too well bro"

Flippy laughed "Oh god, Teto was not lying when she said she forced you to get a job"

"Kasane is officially on my 'bitches who must die' list" Ritsu crossed his arms angrily "I was forced here against my will dude!" he said raising his arms dramatically in the air as if he was getting arrested.

"If something as simply like forcing you to get a job makes a person end up in your hate list then I'm sorry in advance if I say or do something to make me end up there"

There was a long pause before both friends brusted into a fit of laughter.

After calming down Flippy sat down as Ritsu wiped a tear from his eye "No way bro, your too cool to end up in my list"

"I am? Thought you said I'm tolerable enough to be around even though I'm unstable"

"Dude let's be honest here, you're the only one who understand me"

"True, very true"

The conversation went on and on making Ritsu forget he was making a plan to escape to Mexico. Honestly having a friend does make everything better.

.

.

.

Hours later, both friends were laughing and having fun. pigtails didn't mind at all of course in fact she ended up joining in. green haired chick was in the kitchen perfecting her cake skills but was still listening and giggling once in a while.

"So she told Ruko that her coffee was the worst and Ruko ended up dumping it all on her face" all three laughed clenching their stomachs that were starting to hurt because of how hard they had been laughing for the past hours.

They were currently telling funny stories.

"Do you still remember Lumpy?" Flippy asked, pigtails had no idea who he was but Ritsu rolled his eyes jokingly as he remembers the owner of the name just mentioned.

"Don't tell me he's in the hospital again"

"No he actually got a job in the hospital"

Another fit of laughter went by with a somewhat confused vocaloid but she decided to ignore it, obviously someone she hasn't met before.

Of course business was still slow so they continued the conversation. green haired chick joined in this time pitching in some of her hilarious stories. One consisted of her and Lily entering an abandoned house because they were dared by Shion and Kagamine.

Ritsu then remembered the time he tricked Miko into going to one of those. She was traumatized that day and guess who was forced to apologize and buy her ice cream, yeah, lord Ritsu.

What is life.

Although thinking back, he had pranked her so many times he had lost count after thirty. Wolf girl was easy to prank after all.

After some more casual conversation he found out some interesting facts about the vocaloids. They also have jobs like the UTAUs. Not all of them though some preferred to stay focus on their singing career.

Hatsune and Megpoid are the ones who own the cafe. They looked after the place themselves occasionally getting some help. The Kagamine's would come by on the weekends, Luka every Tuesday and Friday, Meiko sometimes came by but rarely and Shion only comes for the ice cream. Lily and IA would substitute them whenever their duty as vocaloids called.

Ritsu wasn't too sure what to think in all honesty. He thought they ran this place in order to get popular but that wasn't the case at all. Hatsune confessed the idea was hers and that she wanted to distract herself in something other than holding concerts making songs and going to photo shoots. It was apparently taking a toll on her.

He guessed she was getting bored of her life. Maybe being so famous wasn't all that good. It had its pros yes but it also had its cons. Ritsu never thought he would think something so wise like that. In fact he shouldn't even be thinking about that or debating or whatever he was doing. Currently he was serving his 20th costumer of the day. Yes, that's how slow the day was. Hatsune had found out why. Apparently the other vocaloids were holding a concert nearby. It surprised her since she had no idea. Probably a last minute thing.

Flippy was still here of course, not bothering to leave his friend all alone in hell. That's just how nice of a guy he was. Ritsu of course wasn't that bad of a friend. He knew how to act! He wasn't stupid you know. In fact the only one who knows about Flippy's unstableness was him. He had yet to tell anyone, and he never will anyway. Even though Ritsu calls it 'unstableness' both of them knew it was a mental problem. Ritsu wasn't going to be an ass and tell everyone his only friend is suffering a mental problem. That just wasn't how Ritsu rolled. Sure he hated everyone and only desired the complete destruction of said people he hated. But he knew where to draw the line.

In this life there were limits, and again with the wise lines. What the hell is wrong with him today!? He's acting weird, then again he did forget to take some of Ruko's heavenly coffee with him when he was dragged here.

In fact he was yet to eat anything. It was almost lunch time too. He wondered if maybe he was just hungry or tired or both.

He really just wanted to be in bed and sleep all day. Not have to do anything. Was it just too much to ask?

Curse the gods above for making him suffer like this. Was it karma? Or was it fate that brought him here? He knows he's 19. The age where he should be working and not be a lazy ass in his room all day. But he honestly didn't care. Life isn't fair anyway, what's the point?

Geez that sounded depressing. Was he going though depression? Nah, loved himself too much to die by his own hands. Besides drowning yourself in a pit of depression does not sound fun. It's better to talk with someone about your problems before you do anything stupid.

Oh god seriously, now he was giving advice to his own head!?

Namine Ritsu no longer has a grasp of what's going on.

He wondered if secretly someone was making him say all these things because in reality that's how they feel and want to express it.

Or he was going insane thanks to the fact that Kasane made him get a job in hell. He should convince Flippy to take him to see a physiologist.

Maybe he didn't have enough bacon this morning (thanks a lot Rook) or maybe he needed ice cream or something.

"Not feeling well?" Flippy asked noticing how extremely distracted his friend was.

"Nah, I'm fine, just bored"

"You're always bored"

"I know"

"Have you done any crazy shit yet?" Flippy suddenly asked trying to change the topic.

Ritsu paused to think, he did crash that party last week.

"Actually I crashed a party last week with Ruko and Rook. We got in trouble with Teto but man it was worth it!" he wrecked so many things that day it wasn't even funny. Well it was but not for them.

"Dude! Why didn't you invite me?

"Flippy…it was a rave"

"Oh, never mind"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 will be uploaded in a few minutes ^^**

**Next chapter: Ritsu gets a visit from Miko =w=**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting the hang of this xD**

**Things are no longer confusing to me so that means I can upload the rest of the chapters without problems :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 3: Surprises and cute wolf girl**

**.**

**.**

If the day could get any boring he wishes it would just end already. Unfortunately he can't leave in till 8:00pm which sucked. Luckily he still had Flippy's company. He was going to honest right now. Even though it's his first day on the job it was very uneventful. Heck it was so boring that if this was a story nobody would read it because it was that boring.

Luck was on his side when a little bit of more costumers were coming in. Had Kasane not forced him to get a job he would currently be playing pokemon or something. He didn't know if his life sucked or if he should really stop repeating himself. Debating in his mind while pitying himself is not working at all in fact it only makes things worse.

"Do you have a 9?"

"Go fish, do you have a 5?"

"Go fish"

_Oh god are they really playing go fish!?_

He mentally face palmed as he saw the two vocaloid girls playing a game of go fish. It wasn't fair actually. He has to work while they slack off! What is life anymore!?

_Am I secretly going insane?_

"You look normal to me" Flippy said smirking at his best friend "Seriously though you look like you're going to explode"

Ritsu groaned and hit his head on the counter "I'm I that readable?" he asked.

Flippy shrugged "To me yes but to people who don't know you at all no."

Ritsu sighed as he looked up to see the clock.

_4:30pm_

He remembered he had completely missed lunch. He did get forced to leave the house, thanks a lot Kasane. He didn't notice how hungry he was in till his stomach began to growl.

He was so hungry! He wasn't even joking here. He was dying here! Okay maybe he wasn't dying but he was still hungry.

He didn't bother mentioning it to Hatsune. Just because she was his boss doesn't mean she has to know when he's hungry. Actually yes, that's why there are lunch breaks in the first place! Ritsu was too proud to let her know he was dying here. A vocaloid is a vocaloid, she's most likely trying to find the perfect excuse to make fun of him.

He won't let miss goody two shoes have that opportunity.

He was snapped out his thought when he managed to hear Megpoid talking.

"So I heard Splendid is hosting another party! I might go this time" she said excitedly, pigtails squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Finally! It wasn't the same without you Gumi-chan"

_Wait a minute. They know Splendid!?_

He can't lie to himself. That really caught him by surprise and looks like he wasn't the only one. Flippy almost spit out his coffee. He looked at Ritsu with a confused expression and mouthed  _'They know Splendid?'_

"Apparently"he mouthed back. He was honestly utterly confused, so much he couldn't help but ask.

"How do you guys know Splendid?"

He had to know, he really did. Splendid was a special cause. While Flippy was his best friend, Splendid was more of a friend or acquaintance. But he was loyal as fuck. Splendid knew Ritsu hated the vocaloids so he never bothered to talk to them. Yet Hatsune and the green haired chick are saying they know him, which is impossible! Flippy knew this too, Splendid wouldn't betray them like that. He was Splendid for crying out loud! The idiot who is sometimes full of himself and fails at helping people. Whenever the three got together they were a havoc to society.

Ritsu had no idea why he was being so salty about this. Probably because he genuinely felt betrayed for the first time in his life. It's not a pleasant feeling, I repeat, it is not!

"Well not personally, he doesn't talk to us which is weird" pigtails shrugged at the last part, if only they knew.

"We got invited to his party because we went shopping with Teto the other day and she knew Lammy and she presented us and we became friends later" Gumi explained.

"It was a great party! But Gumi didn't get to go"

"Had to pre-record songs"

As the conversation continued Ritsu secretly sighed of relief. Geez he was issues. Okay so Splendid doesn't know them they know Lammy who happens to be dating Splendid. Were they lucky or what?

The queen of vocaloids and her pawns were almost not invited to the best party of the year all because the host is friends with an UTAU who happens to hate them.

Although it's ironic how he never crossed paths with the vocaloids that night. He did go to that party with Flippy. He did leave early though but he was sure they should have been there anyway.

"I did see the video! I can't believe not even the military force was able to stop the party!" Gumi laughed "I mean they even joined in!"

Ritsu remembers that, even though he left right after the police had come to crash the party. Ruko had told him the next day everything, with some minor details along with the video posted on youtube. He wasn't going to lie, he laughed so hard that day. He ended up sending the video to almost everyone in his contact list and internet friends. Currently the video had over 5 million views.

Everyone was either deep in thought or in a conversation that they failed to notice a certain someone walk in with a shy smile holding a bag in her hand.

"Um, h-hello?"

Everyone looked up to see none other than the adorable Ooka Miko standing by the door way. She quickly made her way in and stopped by the counter.

Hatsune squealed for like the 100th time today "Mi-chan!" she ran to hug her. Miko smiled and hugged her back but quickly let go and forced an annoyed expression.

Ritsu rolled his eyes,  _You don't have to pretend_

"What brings you here?" Gumi asked curious as to what brought wolf girl here.

Wolf girl was Ritsu's nickname for her. While he calls everyone by their last name, unless they're his friends. He called her wolf girl, why? He didn't know he just liked messing with her sometimes but she never seemed bothered by it. She didn't even hate him! And he had to admit he was a huge asshole to her the day they were celebrating her birthday. He ended up exploding her cake in her face and burned half of the presents. He apologized but that won't ever erase the horrible memory. Now a days though when mentioned Miko simply laughs and says "At least the house didn't burn down". She had a point though.

Right now he had to admit he was pretty annoyed by her presence. He didn't hate her, actually for some reason he can find it in himself to hate the bundle of joy.

_Wait…bundle of joy?_

Great now he's praising her in his mind. What's next?

"I b-brought Ritsu a-apple pie" she shuttered, a blush appeared on her face.

Miku and Gumi "aww'd" while Flippy almost spit out his drink, again! And not for whatever reason your thinking. More like he noticed Miko's crush on Ritsu. Someone actually liked his friend! Not to offend him or anything but Ritsu can be too…Ritsu like. Whatever that was anyway. Miku and Gumi also knew, reason why they secretly are planning a way to lock them in a room so they can be alone. They ship it hardcore.

Ritsu however doesn't even notice it at all. He's oblivious! What he does notice however is the mouth watering apple pie that is calling out his name begging him to eat it. He did mention he was still hungry right?

"For me?" he manages to ask, he had no idea why he asked. He won't admit he was flattered by the nice gesture.

"Of c-course" she smiled at him, her blush deepening as she looked him in the eyes. She quickly looked away as she gave him the apple pie she made.

"Wow, thanks" he took a bit from it and instantly felt like in heaven.

_Thank you lord!_

He never knew she could make such a heavenly meal. Where has this been all his life!? Even though it was literally always in front of him.

Miko giggled as she tried to hide her inner fangirl that was screaming out "Ritsu likes the apple I made!". She tried so hard to not kiss him right in front of everyone.

Ritsu who had stopped eating found himself smiling at a giggling Miko. He then mentally cursed himself when he realized he looked like an idiot staring at her.

_I'm acting wired today_

.

.

.

Time passed by and everyone in the room was chatting away at some random topic Megpoid chose. Hatsune had offered Miko to stay which she gladly accepted. Ritsu won't admit he was secretly happy. In fact he was acting even weirder now.

"Ritsu you play games right?" Miko asked him, her smile never seemed to want to leave.

Ritsu blinked at the sudden question "Y-Yeah, I p-play a lot of g-games" he mentally face palmed himself for shuttering. Why was he shuttering? Why was he so nervous now? And why was Flippy smirking at him!?

"That's so cool! Will you show me how to play?" Miko looked down as she blushed, playfully twirling her thumbs hoping Ritsu wouldn't turn her down again. She's tried so many times and failed, on some occasions she couldn't even utter a sentence before he told her he was busy.

Ritsu suddenly felt his cheeks go warm. Was he sick or something? "Sure, whenever you want" he quickly realized what he just said. He had accepted to show wolf girl how to play some video games. What is this feeling he's currently feeling? Yeah he's totally coming down with something, maybe the flu.

But then again what's so wrong with showing her how to play some video games? It's not something out of the ordinary but he suddenly remembered he had yet to clean his room.

' _Oh god she's going to see how messy my room is!'_

But wait…why does he care?

It's not like she's going to say anything, she's too nice for that. After all she's very understanding and nice and caring and nice and did he mention she was nice? She's also adorable and cute and…wait…WHAT?

Did he, Namine Ritsu, just call wolf girl cute!?

_She's nice to you once and you already thinks she's cute!?_

He really is going insane isn't he? But…she made him a pie.

_So what! It's Miko, she's nice to everyone!_

And she asked him to teach her how to play video games.

_That doesn't mean anything!_

But she asked him! Out of everyone she could have possibly asked, she asked him!

_She probably doesn't know anyone else that plays video games!_

But she doesn't even hate him! Out of everyone she knows and talks to she preferred to be here with him and even brought him pie!

Why is he even debating about this!? What does he care? People can like or dislike him, bring stuff or not and he would still hate them!

_But you don't hate her_

"Ritsu?"

Blinking multiple times he looked up to see who was calling him. It was Miko of course. She looked worried and concerned. For who? For him!? Did he get lost in his thought again? Quick! Let her know your okay.

"Y-Yes I'm f-fine" again he cursed himself, he shuttered again! Like what is going on today!? He'll blame Teto when he gets home.

Relief washed over Miko, she smiled at him again "I'm glad, I was worried something happened to you or if I said something wrong"

She was worried…? About him!? But why? It's not like he was choking or anything he was just standing there staring who knows where. He wasn't doing anything abnormal.

_Maybe she cares about you_

…Why did his heart just skip a beat!?

Stupid brain, stupid heart! Everything is wrong today, so wrong. Ritsu then realized had yet to answer Miko. He should let her know everything is fine and make up a great excuse as to why you he went mute for a few minutes.

"Don't worry just got distracted" he forced a laugh that sounded convincing. That was the stupidest excuse he has ever come up with. Clearly something was wrong with him today. Luckily Miko didn't question him further. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

_Oh god! Distract yourself Ritsu, distract yourself!_

Looking around for a distraction he found know instead he wondered when he was able to leave. Ritsu turned to look at the clock.

_7:30pm_

Thank the maker! He was finally getting out of this hell hole and go back to his sweet, sweet home to his sweet, sweet bed and rest. And throw in some pokemon while you're at it. He could distract himself with the internet. He doesn't want to think anymore. Not about this job, not about cute wolf girl. Nothing!

Just him and him alone. He should also consider getting an appointment to the doctor to check if he's coming down with a sickness or something. In the end he won't admit he was actually happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wrote this chapter a long time ago xD**

**I first uploaded this story to fanfiction on april 2nd of this year ^^**

**I indeed improved by the time I got to chapter 5 xD truth is I had no idea what the story would really be about since I didn't want this to just be about ritsu getting a job.**

**Fun fact: this story use to be called ritsu gets a job xD**

**It's fun to read things again .3.**

**Next chapter: craziness and fluff**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**And here it is xD**

**I'm not taking too long to upload these which is awesome :D**

**Soon the story will be caught up with the rest ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 4: Party planning and imaginary brain damage**

**.**

**.**

If there was one thing Ritsu was grateful for, it would be the clock striking 8, which meant he could finally leave this hell hole. But of course he has to come back tomorrow anyway.

_Fuck my life._

Because he had no method of transportation he had to walk there but he wasn't alone. Since Miko had stayed in till the very end he had no choice but to walk with her. If he leaves without her and she ends up getting lost he will never hear the end of it.

Plus for some reason he couldn't leave her alone.

_I have brain damage don't I?_

He silently cursed the heavens above for doing this to him. He spent all day hearing Hatsune and Megpoid's giggles and Flippy refused to tell him why he was smirking at him! He literally gave him a thumbs up and he still didn't understand why.

Ritsu was utterly confused.

_Damn you Flippy._

Were they toying around with him? Or was he just being paranoid? He literally had no idea but he definitely wasn't imagining it!

And of course as if the day couldn't get any more worse than it already was. On the way home it was painfully awkward and silent. Wolf girl did everything in her power to keep a conversation Ritsu had no idea he was participating in alive. Yes, her attempts only failed, Ritsu was merely ignoring her. But he won't admit he felt guilty for doing it.

Noticing she wasn't getting any attention from him she resorted to staying silent instead.

_Of course he doesn't want to talk to me! I don't even want to talk to myself!_

She mentally sighed, getting Ritsu to open up to her was more difficult then she thought it would be. Sure she knew he was a very… _unique_ kind of person. Someone who won't let anyone near his personal space no matter what. She didn't know if she was invading that space,  _I probably am! That's why he won't talk to me! He must think I'm the most annoying person in the whole wide world!_

It's kind of sad how she wasn't that far from the truth.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

After an uneventful walk they  _finally_ get home.

When entering the house the first thing they notice is total chaos.

"I'm telling you! Len is mine!"

"Tei you can NOT just kidnap people like that!"

Ritsu raised a brow while Miko looked confused; they both then noticed Kagamine Len tied up to a chair.

" _Help me"_  he mouthed at them with pleading eyes.

Ritsu face palmed and sighed in frustration, oh how the world just loved him. Notice the sarcasm there?

"Tei."  _Breath in. "_ Please _._ "  _Breath out._  "Let the poor vocaloid go." He muttered, he was honestly really tired and Miko wasn't being much of a help. Although he had no idea why he this was annoying him. Tei did this  _ALL_ the time. This wasn't anything new. Day after day Kasane had to deal with this.

"I'll tell Lifty everything." He smirked at the sliver haired girl who instantly went pale and dropped her knife.

It was a rather weird relationship. Lifty, who was another one of Ritsu's acquaintances, is apparently Tei's most trusted and loyal best friend of all. Why? He had no idea.

His older twin brother Shifty never really explained how they met. But then again he seems to not know either.

_My friends always have weird names._

Thoughts aside, Tei quickly released Kagamine who left the house as quickly as possible. Poor kid was probably traumatized enough already. How has he not given Tei a restraining order?

"That's not fair! I want Len! But…I also don't want to break our promise and lose him forever! UGH! Why am I debating this!?"

_Because for once you care about someone who isn't Kagamine._

The weird relationship she had developed with Lifty made her change in a way. Was it possible for a yandere to change? Maybe, who knows? Either way she promised him to never hurt anyone, which of course included miss goody two shoes herself.

Kasane thinks her friendship with him is the key to fixing Tei. Ritsu didn't really care she could be a yandere and go around killing people all she wants, as long as it doesn't affect him.

He also didn't understand how Lifty could put up with Tei. All she talks about is Kagamine this, Kagamine that. It was annoying as hell! Maybe that rumor about Lifty liking Tei was true.

Poor guy.

But that didn't really matter anyway. While one twin was friends with a psychopathic UTAU the other was friends with a vocaloid.

Flower or V Flower was her name, again weird name.

According to Shifty though, she wasn't like miss goody two shoes or the others. She was actually pretty cool. Eventually one day he would present her to all of us.

Kasane finally managed to get Tei to go to bed. All it took was some yelling and some threats here and there.

Calling it a day Ritsu decided to forget everything and go to bed. He had work tomorrow anyway.

_Seriously fuck my life._

.

.

.

*Beep Beep Beep*

*CRASH*

And there went the alarm clock.

Ritsu woke up heavily groaning in his pillow. He really wasn't a morning person. He looked up to see the time on his phone.

7:00am

He still had time to sleep he needed it after all, beauty sleep is essential but right when he was about to fall asleep again guess who ruined it. If you guessed Kasane then yes you are correct.

"Get up!" She yelled pushing him off the bed without warning.

Ritsu shot her a glare. "The fuck is wrong with you!?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she picks up the now broken alarm clock and points at it, "It time to get up"

"But it's still early!" Seriously what is wrong with her? Waking him up like that for no reason whatsoever. He still had like an hour before he had to present himself in hell again.

"Yes but, preparing early is essential Ritsu."

"Essential my ass."

"Language!"

"I'm 19 Kasane! I can swear if I want too!"

Want to know the joys of being in the UTAU household? You'll never be late for anything. Arguments at 7 in the morning weren't anything new to anyone but boy were they loud. Kasane can sure yell.

And they sometimes last for hours.

.

.

.

One argument later Ritsu had no choice but to get ready for work.

Correction, hell.

He was reconsidering moving to Mexico again.

Making his way towards the kitchen he grabbed a plate and served himself breakfast. The table was awfully silent but he didn't care. The uneventful morning breakfast soon came to an end. Placing his dishes in the sink he was getting ready to leave when suddenly…

"Ritsu!"

_Oh god._

"Yes?" Forcing a smile he turned to face wolf girl who was strangely in a good mood today. Then again she was sometimes a morning person.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck at work today." She beamed cheerfully.

_How nice of her… No, bad Ritsu, BAD. You shouldn't be thinking this type of stuff!_

Trying to convince himself he had brain damage he didn't even realize he was smiling at her. Meanwhile Miko was having an inner debate with her self control.

_Must. Not. Do. Anything. Stupid. Resist Miko. RESIST!_

Realizing he had been staring too long he quickly forced a small laugh, "Thanks Miko, that's very nice of you." He mentally slapped himself.  _Oh god I just had to say that didn't I!_

"Your welcome" She blushed and smiled at him. Call him mental but he swore he heard angels singing. Not to mention an illuminated background.

Its official, he had brain damage.

Finally arriving he was greeted with the unpleasant site of Hatsune and that other vocaloid named Kaito cuddling and kissing each other. Feeling the urge to puke he passed by them quickly and set himself in front of the cash register.

He hated romance.

It was stupid to be honest, plus he isn't the type of person who is responsible enough to have a relationship.

"Hey Ri!"

_Oh no…_

Forcing himself to look up he saw the one person he didn't except to see here ever in his life.

"Splendid…" He muttered unamused.

"Wow, Teto was not joking" Splendid laughed nervously while looking around to see if any of the vocaloid where listening to the conversation. Pigtails was there but she was too busy with Shion.

"First she tells Flippy and now you! Who's next? Handy!?"

"Actually she posted it in facebook" Splendid took out his phone and quickly showed Ritsu the facebook post he just mentioned. Ritsu went pale.

"WHAT!?" He yelled accidently getting the two love birds that were present by the entrance attention.

Splendid flinched at his friends' sudden outburst;  _I think I just fucked up_.

Luckily for him Flippy came to save the day.

"Hey, I heard screaming." As he entered Splendid instantly hugged him out of nowhere with fake tears in his eyes.

"Flips! I'm so glad you're here. Do you have any idea how scary it is to be alone with Ritsu while he's angry!?" He cried even more fake tears staining Flippy's shirt with water which he found on a random table. pigtails and ice cream loving dummy looked at the scene with an expression that read 'What are we, tables!?'

Flippy was somewhat annoyed though.

"Get off me you idiot!" He pushed Splendid off of him who fell to the ground with a 'thud'. "Geez, I didn't wake up early in order to be annoyed by you."

Splendid gasped, placing a hand on his heart and pretended to look hurt and offended. "Why I'm hurt Flips I thought we were friends"

Flippy rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, we are."

Ritsu who managed to calm down laughed at his friends. "But at least he's more tolerable then being with the vocaloids." He whispered at them. All three looked over to see pigtails and ice cream loving dummy still being all romance like. They cringed.

"I need to bleach my eyes out." Flippy groaned in annoyance, what was seen cannot be unseen anymore.

"Same." Splendid didn't care much about romance but he didn't think it was bad. However pigtails and Shion cuddling with each other by the entrance wasn't exactly his definition of 'okay romance'. They should really get a room.

Cringe aside; they decided to switch their attention somewhere else.

"Anyway, I'm having another party." Splendid said trying to change the topic. He was honestly happy about this party. The last one had been pretty wild and was named "the best party of the year" or something like that. His friends had left early so he was hoping they would this longer in this one.

"Yeah, we heard and don't worry were going." All three laughed. Despite the arguments and many other things. They were friends. Even if Ritsu considers Splendid as just an acquaintance, he knew the truth deep down inside.

It wasn't like it was false. They were friends, heck they even have signature t-shirts, thanks to Splendid of course. Ritsu being Ritsu just didn't like the idea of socializing. How he became friends with Flippy is actually a pretty funny story.

Finally remembering what he had come here for Splendid took out a list. "Guys! I need your help." Ritsu and Flippy gave him questioning looks as he continued. "I need you two to help me plan my party." He placed the list in front of them.

Unfortunately for them their conversation caught Hatsune's attention.

"You need help for your party? Can I be of assistance?" She quickly asked with a wide smile on her face. She either wanted to help so she could go or she really wanted help. Ritsu of course knew the obvious answer.

_Miss goody two shoes being herself as always._

They also noticed Shion had left.

"Um…" Splendid looked really uncomfortable, of course only Ritsu and Flippy noticed. Pigtails was too in her world to even notice. "No its okay, we can handle it ourselves thank you very much." He said in a rather harsh tone but of course miss pigtails didn't notice.

"Oh okay, if you need any help just let me know." She smiled and skipped towards the kitchen.

All three guys sighed in relief.

"We totally just dodged a bullet there." Flippy said jokingly. To be honest it actually felt like that. "Anyway, what do you want us to do?"

Looking down at his list of things to buy he listed a few to them. "The essential you know drinks, cups, snacks and maybe a D.J."

"Well Cuddles is a D.J, why don't you ask him?"

"True."

Marking down on his list, they went over it three times to mark off the things they already had.

"What are you guys doing?"

Unfortunately they were rudely interrupted.

Looking up they saw green haired chick, who had a bag in her hand and a questioning look.

Quickly hiding the list Ritsu faked a smile. "Nothing just you know looking at the menu." He pointed towards the menu that was on the wall. Luckily for them she bought it.

"Oh, that's wonderful! It must be nice to have your friend's visit you." She said cheerfully and a little too loud. Subconsciously Ritsu groaned and his friends mentally cringed.

Ritsu once again forced himself to smile at the green haired girl "Yeah its nice." Both Flippy and Splendid also forced a smile of their own. They were trying too hard.

"Well no time to chit chat, costumers will be coming in at any time."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know."

Smiling green haired chick left to join pigtails in the kitchen leaving them alone once again.

"There was no one here yesterday I doubt you'll have to work again." Flippy said looking at his phone. Splendid laughed as Ritsu shrugged.

"Yeah, besides how hard can it be?"

If only they knew how bad they just jinxed their friend.

_._

_._

_._

_Kill. Me. NOW._

It was pure hell. Something right out of a horror movie. Kind of.

Three hours had gone by and the costumers just kept coming and coming. There was no END.

The majority kept apologizing to the two female vocaloids for not coming yesterday. Ritsu was cursing the heavens above for making him  _have_  to work.

Who said it was going to be easy anyway?

"Your total is 45 yen, do you want a free cookie with that?" Forcing a smile at the costumer here he was the great Namine Ritsu. Luckily no one seemed to know who he was or the fact that he was male. Once again they fell for the trap. If he wasn't secretly dying inside he would be happy. And again…free cookie? Oh geez.

"Yes please."

Mentally cringing Ritsu grabbed a customized Hatsune Miku bag and placed a cookie inside. When he finished giving it to the costumer Ritsu screamed internally while trying too hard to keep a straight face.

_A fucking Miku bag!? SERIOUSLY!?_

This day couldn't get any worse right?

Wrong.

"I also want one of Miku-chan's cookies!" A costumer yelled.

"I want one too!"

"I also want one!"

"Hey stop cutting in line!"

"HEY! I was here first!"

"Stop pushing me!"

"No you stop!"

All hell broke loose seconds later.

_Dear lord please kill me now._

Ritsu face palmed as he stared at the scene in front of him. People were fighting over a free cookie!? The economy must be pretty bad these days then. Or maybe it was because pigtails made these cookies. It was most likely both.

"Guys, guys, please calm down." Megpoid's attempts at calming the furious crowd failed miserably. She looked at Hatsune in panic. "MIKU!"

"GUYS!" Hatsune yelled but no one was paying attention. Both vocaloids entered in a panic frenzy.

Flippy and Splendid who finally managed to get to the counter sighed of relief while still covering there sensitive ears.

"This is hell!" Flippy yelled.

Splendid nodded as Ritsu face palmed for like the 100th time this day. "Hold my pie." He said as he handed the bag of apple pie Miko has given him before he leaving. He then proceeded to climb on top of the counter. Both guys and the vocaloids looked at him with a confused gaze.

Getting a random microphone out of nowhere he turned it on and screamed.

Everyone in the cafe covered their ears including the people who were just walking by the cafe doing normal things.

Finally getting everyone's attention Ritsu threw the microphone and got off the counter. "Now that everyone is done fighting and paying attention." He paused as he looked around and saw some people with annoyed expressions of their faces.  _Losers_. "If you want a fucking cookie then start a nice and orderly line in front of the cash register and WAIT YOUR FUCKING TURN!" Idiots. He was surrounded by idiots. Except Flippy and Splendid, they're cool.

Pigtails and green haired chick sweat dropped as they saw the scene unfold. It's not like they had a choice anyway things got out of hand. It was better to let the cross dressing UTAU handle it in his own way.

Fortunately it worked out. Everyone got their free cookie and left. Not before pigtails and Megpoid personally apologized to them for what had happen early that day.

All though out the day though Ritsu had been able to handle everything. Much to his friend's surprise. They ended up staying and planning the party out. They had nothing better to do anyway. Unfortunately for them pigtails and green haired chick ended up helping them out. As a thanks to Ritsu for helping them out with the crazy crowd of fans.

Ritsu instantly regretted ever helping them out.

.

.

.

The day ended and everyone went home.

As Ritsu walked into the mansion he was greeted with the sight of Kasane and Ted making out.

"Oh god! My beautiful eyes!" Ritsu yelled out as he covered his eyes.

Kasane furiously blushed and shoved Ted to the floor. "Shut up!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes in annoyance. He honestly doesn't care anyway. As he was making his way towards his room he was stopped by Miko.

"Ritsu!"

_Oh god not again._

"Yes?" He forced himself to turn around and face the reason why he's having brain damage.

She smiled brightly at him causing him to blush and feel weird again. "I wanted to know if you had a great day today."

_Aw, she wants to know if I had a great day today._

"I did, thanks for asking." He smiled at her. Wait…why is he smiling at her? And why was his heart beating somewhat fast!?

_The fuck is wrong with me!?_

Brain damage. He had brain damage alright. All he had to do was see a doctor and he'll stop feeling weird. Right?

But did he really have brain damage? Or something else…?

Finally getting into his room and doing a quick google search he went completely pale at the realization of what was going on.

_I have a crush on Miko._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did I mention that I feel like I'm the only one who has written a ritsu x miko fic?**

**Like there's stories for every other ship like ritsu and teto or ritsu and ruko or ritsu and lily, and I happen to hate those ships xD**

**No hate, no hate, I respect everyone's ships ^^ I just hate said ships and I rarely express my feelings for them actually.**

**It's a mere opinion I hope I don't trigger anyone since after all not everyone likes those ships and if you get tiggered then that just means you don't respect others opinions and is easily offended.**

**But I doubt anyone who likes those ships will read a ritsu x miko fic xD**

**Next chapter: Splendid's party :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally chapter 5 :D**

**We're almost there ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 5: Lots of texting, partying at Splendid's house and new found angel**

**.**

**.**

Ritsu woke up.

But then he remembers he didn't want to wake up.

He just couldn't have a fallen for Miko, he barely knew her! Was it even possible to love someone in such a short period of time? Or maybe it just wasn't love…more like a new found crush or maybe he just like, liked her…? He didn't know and he honestly wished he didn't care.

*Buzzz*

His phone was vibrating. He had gotten a message.

**To: Ritsu**

**From: Superhero wanna be idiot**

_todays the day :D flips won't get up no matter how many times I message him :c are you awake btw? you usually do sleep in on saturdays now that I think about it_

**To: Superhero wanna be idiot**

**From: Ritsu**

_I swear to god did you have the most perfect timing ever, just woke up btw_

**To: Ritsu**

**From: Superhero wanna be idiot**

_aww your calling me by my nickname again :3 that's nice of you ri_

**To: Superhero wanna be idiot**

**From: Ritsu**

_did, I swear to god…_

.

.

.

He was dressed up and ready, well not really. He didn't feel like going to work even if he knew he was getting off work early due to the girls going to Splendid's party, much to Ritsu's un amusement.

Luckily he won't see them all night at the party anyway and that wasn't his primary concern. His primary concern was having to face…Miko.

Oh the horror.

He knew somehow he was going to fuck up. He knew he was going to mess up everything and things will just be really heavily awkward between them. This would suck because he actually enjoyed her company, even if he won't admit it.

Okay so he had a tiny crush…so what? He'll get over it right?

Right…

He went down stairs and as usual he ate breakfast and left. But of course he can't forget the mini freak session he was having as Miko gave him some apple pie again.

The girl was going to be the death of him.

Okay so maybe it wasn't such a tiny crush maybe it was a little bit bigger.

But not too big!

Yeah, not too big.

Oh, he was being in denial again.

Upon arriving at the cafe the usual went down. Costumers fought over a fucking free cookie and he had to stop them from doing so or the occasional 'I LOVE YOU MIKU' from a random fan. But the rarest of occasions happened today. He was recognized by someone and they ended up asking for his autograph.

Ritsu won't admit he was happy. But the two vocaloid girls in the background in a way ruined the moment by turning on the t.v. and switching it to the vocaloid channel. And yes they have a channel. They fucking have everything! They even get pre-ordered copies of new pokemon games that have yet to be sold in stores! They were fucking lucky, the bastards were lucky alright.

But he won't admit it.

He was bored though, and the annoying high pitched music doesn't help at all!

Pigtails voice was annoying as fuck alright. Green haired chick's voice wasn't that annoying but it still annoyed him anyway.

Will this day ever end!?

.

.

.

Luckily for him it did end.

Pigtails and green hair-whatever were leaving to make sure they didn't arrive late. It was honestly stupid since the party didn't start in like an hour but whatever he isn't going to complain if it means getting out the hell hole he calls job.

It's been only a three or four days, he honestly lost count, and he still thinks it sucks. Kasane is a bitch when she wanted to be one.

The plan to move to Mexico sounds tempting once again.

Thoughts aside he declined pigtails and the other girl's offer in giving him a ride. He preferred to arrive fashionable late thank you very much. Beside like hell he wants to be caught riding with the two most annoying and overly popular vocaloids of all time. He honestly prefers to walk all the way there instead.

After some walking he finally arrived at his home and quickly locked himself in his room to get ready for the party of the year. Everyone in the household was going so it didn't matter what time he decided to come back home. Besides he leaves at around 2am since things get even more crazier around that time.

Looking at his closet he's stuck in a conflict of what to fucking wear. Oh god he was worse than a girl. Sure he cross dresses but he doesn't identity himself as a female, it was mostly for shits and giggles. People still fell for the trap to this day.

He decided to just wear a plain white dress with a black flower bow on his head and some boots. He didn't care much for fashion so fuck it. He was fashionable late already anyway.

**To: Ritsu**

**From: Flips**

_ri where are you? oh god are you being "fashionable late" again because I swear to fucking god…_

**To: Flips**

**From: Ritsu**

_relax flips i'm on my way ;)_

Oh yeah he was on his way alright but not exactly. He just barely left the house and was making his way towards the motorcycle he remembered he owned. He didn't know why he had forgotten about his motorcycle. Oh, the many walks he could have avoided. But whatever said motorcycle was about to save his ass from being way too fashionable late. Plus Flippy seems to be getting pissed and he wanted to find out why.

He started up his motorcycle and left the household as quick as possible.

.

.

.

It took him at least 20 minutes to get there.

The party had started about 30 minutes ago so he wasn't that late.

He was greeted by Splendid and an annoyed Flippy who apparently was pissed off because Cuddles had broke his phone on accident. He apparently wanted to kill the kid for it.

"I swear to god that kid is going to be the death of me one day!" Flippy said in annoyed tone. Okay so he was super pissed that was understandable. If it had been Ritsu's phone he would have been beating up the kid for a whole week.

It sounded brutal but whatever Ritsu didn't care about that. It's not like had to be super nice or anything. To be honest he wasn't that type of guy at all. He wasn't even considered a bad boy at all. Just a "jackass with a sense of humor" as Splendid had quoted.

Well whatever right? He didn't have to be acting all nice. He literally hated everyone in this fucking world even the people he didn't know. The only exceptions were his friends and Miko.

_Wait…_

Did he just literally say that?

_Oh god!_

He cared about the girl. He cared about her. That's not cool, not cool.

No, no he doesn't have crush he just likes her to the point of not wanting her to die or anything like that. That's normal right? She's sweet and kind and she even gives him apple pie. So why hate her?

_Many of the females in the household are nice to you and you hate them._

Well he…they probably did something to end up in his list…..right?

_Admit it you love Miko._

No! He can't love her, he can't love those lovely red shining eyes and her adorable giggling and that god like smile.

He paused and went pale as his cheeks got redder then his hair .

Flippy and Splendid looked at him confused.

He ignored them and continued on in his battle against said brain damage.

_You did a google search just admit it you love her!_

So what right? It's probably just a spur of the moment thing it'll go away eventually.

_Google never lies!_

Well there's a first time for everything!

"Hello guys."

That voice…

He blinked coming back to reality and turned around to see the goddess herself in person. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a bow in the back, white stockings and some pink flats. He even noticed the sakura pin on her hair. Now that's fucking adorable.

And he looked like a complete creep staring at her while mentally checking her out. He blushed and laughed nervously.

"H-Hey beau-I mean Miko I didn't know you were coming to the party." He could practically hear the two idiots that were behind him trying to hold back a laugh. He mentally groaned at his almost fuck up. He was lucky Miko didn't notice it.

"Oh well you know Lammy, always finding a way to convince people." She giggled. It was such a beautiful giggle too.

_Not in love huh?_

Shut up stupid brain.

"Yeah that sounds like Lammy alright, part of the reasons why I love that girl." Oh geez he forgot Splendid was a hopeless romantic sap.

_Oh like you aren't._

SHUT UP brain!

_Denial will get you nowhere._

Stupid brain, stupid, stupid brain, making him think stupid things! He will continue to refuse to be in love! But he will admit he likes her. In a friendship kind of why mind you! Because loving her is not an option.

He won't admit it.

She giggled once again, such a wonderful giggle by the way and looked at him. Ritsu won't admit he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ritsu I was um…wondering if you would like to…um…d-dance…or maybe not you probably don't want to or something and I'm stupid for asking!" She was panicking it seems.

He won't admit he was blushing.

He won't admit he accepted her offer because the sheer thought of dancing with her made him happy.

He won't admit he wanted to embrace her while they were dancing.

He won't admit her smile and laugh made his heart skip a beat.

He won't admit he's in love…

.

.

.

The night went on it was about 12am midnight and the party was wild. Cuddles being the D.J was a great idea. The kid makes great music and chooses the best kind of music out there. Ritsu was invited to sing but he refused since he won't admit he wanted to stay with his new found angel.

Ritsu had been heavily in denial all night. Both Flippy and Splendid already knew what was going on. They weren't stupid.

Ritsu and his angel were by the punch bowl chatting the night away. Ritsu genuinely looked happy for once in his life. He hated everything and included life and although he never thought of committing suicide and all that he still hated it. But with his new found angel he won't admit he like living now.

He was so distracted he didn't even notice the party getting out of control.

"PIKACHU I CHOSE YOU!"

"NO NOT MY CAT!"

*CRASH*

"Look I found a unicorn!"

"Where the fuck did you get a horse from!?"

Everything was being thrown around, from paper to bottles to…cats? And apparently some guy named bob said his ice cream is trying to kill him. What kind of drugs was he on?

Ritsu flinched as he heard the sound of a window being smashed. Poor Splendid, so much money will be going into repairs this month.

"I BELEVIE I CAN FLY!"

"HEY! DON'T THROW JERRY OFF THE FUCKING ROOF!"

 _Um…too late…well luckily the guy landed on the pool._  Ritsu cringed.  _Barely._

Trying to find his new found angel amongst the crowd, since they got separated due to the craziness going around, he swore he saw a guy making out with a pig…

Shaking that image out of his head he kept searching for Miko. He won't admit he was worried and he won't admit he starting to imagine very bad scenarios of a defenseless Miko with a drunk horny asshole trying to force her into things she doesn't want.

He will punch the living shit out of whoever dears to even do that.

But she's probably fine, she's probably with Flaky or Lammy…or with Kasane even.

He needed to calm down he was over reacting too much. She fine, plus there's a lot of people that recognized at the party. Yeah she'll be fine.

Right…?

.

.

.

Pure hell.

Pure hell!

He can't find her and he's starting to get worried. Not to mention he finally admits it. And that's it's probably not the time to be debating over this.

**To: Superhero wanna be idiot, Flips**

**From: Ritsu**

_have any of you seen miko?_

**From: Flips**

_nope, I haven't seen flaky either, maybe they left?_

**From: Superhero wanna be idiot**

_last time I checked they both went to the bathroom_

Bathroom? Weird how did he not see them then? Yeah asking the guys didn't help much. He had no choice but to ask almost everyone in his contacts.

**To: pigtails, green haired chick, sake lover, tsundere, kasane the bitch, banana boy, orange loving freak, ice cream idiot, another sake lover, coffee lover ruko, rook doggone**

**From: Ritsu**

_have any of you seen miko?_

**From: coffee lover ruko**

_nope_

**From: rook doggone**

_haven't_

**From: pigtails**

_I haven't sorry_

**From: green haired chick**

_I'm pretty sure she and flaks went to the bathroom_

**From: kasane the bitch**

_Bathroom_

**From: sake lover**

_Sorry too drunk to think_

**From: another sake lover**

_Too drunk_

**From: banana boy**

_saw her and flaks leaving with a crying petunia_

**From: orange loving freak**

_same_

**From: tsundere**

_So did I_

**From: ice cream idiot**

_True_

A crying petunia? Well something obviously happened but he's not going to bother with that. So his angel was safe and sound, thank the fucking maker.

Now he can leave the wild ass party and sleep till he no longer wants to sleep anymore.

Saying his goodbyes to his friends and completely ignoring the guy still making out with a pig he made his way towards his motorcycle and left.

.

.

.

*Buzz*

*Buzz*

*Buzz*

Slowly opening his eyes Ritsu groaned in annoyance. His phone was vibrating again.

He picked it up to see who was waking him up. It turns out it was a bunch of messages and some facebook notifications.

**From: Superhero wanna be idiot**

_did you hear what happen last night? petunia got in a fight with handy :o_

**From: Flips**

_so it turns out that petunia got in a nasty fight with handy and miko and flaks took her home._

**From: Angel**

_Hey sorry for kind of ditching you petunia got in a fight with handy so we took her home ^^_

Ritsu didn't bother to read the rest of the messages, it was mostly about the party or about the one guy and the pig making out…ugh…

Once he finished he responded to his angel…again why was he calling her like that? Oh god he was fucking creep!

**To: Angel**

**From: Ritsu**

_it's okay I left too anyway_

He was an idiot. He even has her contact name with a fucking heart! They aren't together or anything! They just talked last night and exchanged numbers that's all they did literally!

Yet he won't admit he wished he could have spent more time with her. But whatever her friend needed her and the party was getting wild and weird anyway.

In the end since he had no work due to pigtails and green haired chick's hangover he decided to check the rest of the messages he had gotten.

**From: coffee lover ruko**

_party was wild last night, rook woke up next to pool and fell in xD_

**From: kasane the bitch**

_was wondering where you were but then I remembered you usually leave early_

**From: ted the teddy bear**

_Got any blackmail on teto? She found me naked on the roof and now she won't let me live it down :c_

**To: ted the teddy bear**

**From: Ritsu**

_two options, last christmas party or new years eve surprise_

**From: ted the teddy bear**

_Give me both and I'll buy you 50 cans of monster_

**From: Ritsu**

… _deal_

**From: rook doggone**

_I fell into a pool…_

.

.

.

It was a long day, yes a long day. Nobody was around. Most of them had hangovers anyway. His angel was at Petunia's house he couldn't see her.

He admit he was sad.

And again with the name angel. If Miko finds out he's secretly calling her an angel she'll probably be creeped out. Or worse! She'll probably put a restraining order on him!

Oh geez, he's over reacting again.

_I over react too much…_

He needed to do something to her off his mind. He can't be thinking of wolf goddesses right now. He's on a break and he should do something fun. But there's nothing he can do anyway.

*Buzz*

Ah, a message.

**From: Flips**

_about last night…has miko confessed her feelings for you yet?_

Ritsu paused and re-read the text again. What was he talking about? Miko has feelings for him? No impossible he would have known since people who are in love tend to make it noticeable without them knowing. He was probably drunk or something. But then again Flippy tends to never drink too much for obvious reasons he won't mention. But then again its probably just a prank to see how he'll react, right?

Right…?

_Is it really?_

*Buzz*

**From: kasane the bitch**

_Ted has blackmail of me! OMG it better have not been you!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I totally forgot how funny the text messages in this chapter were xD**

**I'm happy to say we are nearing the much longer chapters and better chapters xD with some plot and more ritsu, flippy and splendid moments because they're the three amigos xD**

**Next chapter: ritsu and miko go shopping, what could go wrong?**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're here! I love this chapter actually xD**

**My love for the ship ritsu x miko is made none here**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 6: Mall Shenanigans**

**.**

**.**

The next day Ritsu woke up tiredly. Luckily he didn't drink at all last night. He called pigtails to see if he had to report in for work today. Of course he didn't have to since both pigtails and greenie have huge hangover from last night.

He knew of course.

He had seen them drinking to no end last night. But you know he still had to make sure he had no work today.

With that out of the way now he can sleep more. As he closed his eyes his door opened abruptly and in came Kasane.

"The fuck!?" Ritsu turned to see who dared interrupt his beauty sleep. Kasane stood there by the door with a smirk on her face. Ritsu rolled his eyes, of course out of everyone it had to be Kasane. She's lucky he was already awake.

"The fuck do you want?" He asked as he, or at least tried to go back to getting some sleep.

"Get up I want you to do me a favor."

Ritsu turned to look at her questioningly, "What kind of favor?"

Kasane merely smirked, "Oh you'll see."

Ritsu didn't like the sound of that.

.

.

.

He couldn't really utter a word about all this at all. Kasane didn't really think he would be the best option right? Why couldn't Tei or Ruko go? Why him?

Why!?

If you're wondering what he has to do he unfortunately has to accompany a certain wolf girl that's been in his dreams lately to the mall. It's not that he hates the idea, no way, he knows Miko isn't those types of girls. She merely wants to buy a dress, which he understands. But he just wanted to sleep and play games today. He has no work! Can you blame him? To make it worse Kasane told Miko he said yes. Once again he has no say in anything. Now he has to accompany Miko to the mall. Not a great way to spend the day but he can't say he'll hate it he just knows he'll be bored out of his mind.

"I'm happy you decided to accompany Miko today since I can't because I have important things to attend to." Smirking, Teto ignored Ritsu's audible annoyed groan.

Important things, yeah right. It was bullshit and he knows it. He did not accept this at all. This is against his will! Miko of course was oblivious to this. All she could think about was how lucky she was to be able to spend time with the guy she likes. Maybe they could hold hands and laugh and have fun and maybe he might ask her if she wants some ice cream. If she's lucky he might start liking her and ask her on a date.

Then they could get married, have three kids and live happily ever after!

Okay…maybe he should calm down a little.

But anyway a date with Namine Ritsu. It would be like a dream come true, like a fairytale. The best things to ever happen to her. Coming back to reality she noticed she was being dragged by Ritsu towards the door.

"Have fun." She heard Teto say with too much enthusiasm.

Wait…Ritsu was dragging her right?

She looked at her hand and yes as she suspected. Ritsu was holding her hand! Okay, okay calm down Miko do not freak out. Not in front of her crush! That would be embarrassing. She took a deep breath and smiled.

Best day ever!

.

.

.

The mall.

The one place almost everyone loves to shop at.

Here he was, having received a text from the wannabe hero idiot he rolled his eyes in annoyance waiting for everyone to arrive. He had invited him, Flaky and Lammy. For what? Flippy had sort of an idea as to why. Not to mention it has something to do with a plan Petunia and Giggles made up and let's just say…they always end in failure.

Operation: Let the ship sail.

That's what this was called. And considering he just received a text from Ritsu telling him he was forced to take Miko to the mall.

This was most likely about them.

Flippy knew this was going to end in a disaster. In fact he didn't want to be a part of this but Flaky convinced him otherwise saying it was for a good cause. Well…yes but so what? Ritsu would kill him if he found out. He wasn't about to get in a fight with him over this. In fact he doesn't remember ever getting in to a fight with him.

Lost in thought he didn't notice Splendid with a goofy grin on his face making his way towards him.

"Yo flips didn't think you'd be here." He greeted, Flippy rolled his eyes.

"Right."

"I see you're the only one here." He looked around to see if anyone else was coming. So far he saw no one.

Flippy shrugged, "Yeah Flaky is running a bit late because her mom asked her to buy the groceries."

"Oh well we'll wait then."

Cue silence. Not awkward silence though this is Splendid after all. But it doesn't matter since the silence didn't last very long.

"Hey."

Both guys looked up to see Lammy causing Splendid to smile widely. Lammy however looked annoyed, she wasn't the only one though. Flippy was glad he wasn't alone in thinking this was going to fail and be a big waste of time.

"Splendid give me a good reason why I shouldn't punch you right now for making me come here." Lammy said in an annoyed tone. Flippy doesn't blame her to be honest.

"It's for Miko and Ritsu my dear Lammy since they're clearly in lover with each other and have yet to get together." Splendid said clearly proud. Flippy sighed this wasn't even his idea anyway.

"Right." She said in a bored tone.

Splendid smiled at his victory, "Now we just have to wait for Flaky and get this plan started."

They waited for a few minutes in silence waiting for Flaky to arrive and get this over with. Bored out of their minds they were saved when they heard a sweet and shy voice calling out to them.

It was Flaky who looked super tired as she ran towards them, "I-I'm here!"

Lammy was the first one to get up and quickly hug the red haired girl, "I'm so glad you have no idea how bored I was." Lammy wasn't kidding it was really boring just sitting there as everyone else was having fun and shopping and stuff.

"Sorry my m-mom wanted me to buy some groceries." She explained. Flippy already knew since she had texted him after all.

"Right so now that out dear Flaky is here time to explain the plan." Splendid took out his phone and began reading, "Okay so this is the plan Petunia and Giggles came up with."

"Wait…Petunia and Giggles made the plan?" Lammy asked a little too surprised. As much as she loved her friends, Petunia and Giggles were known to never be good at match making and stuff like that. They tend to make things worse in little words.

"Well yeah…but they promise this one will end up in success!" Splendid exclaimed a little too forcefully.

Lammy face palmed as Flippy groaned. Flaky merely stood there awkwardly.

"Anyway…I shall continue." Splendid laughed awkwardly but quickly cleared his throat once he noticed his friends expressions, yeah this was probably no a good idea after all. Maybe he should have lied. Well too late for that now, "There are three plans and a fourth one just in case." Splendid looked up to see everyone nodding in understanding so he continued, "Plan one is called elevator."

"Of course." Lammy muttered.

"Plan two is called hero and plan three is called closet."

Flippy rolled his eyes, "I can already tell how this is going to end."

Flaky giggled nervously, "A-And the fourth one?" She asked shyly.

Splendid looked down at his phone looking for said plan in till he found it, "It's called trip and it's only in case the other three don't work."

"Trip?" Lammy asked curiously.

"I'm not supposed to reveal it apparently." Splendid said as he looked at Lammy apologetically, "The girls want it to be a surprise or something."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lammy sighed, "Well with that out of the way when do we start?"

Splendid took out four walkie talkies and gave everyone one, "Okay with these we'll communicate with each other."

Everyone observed their walkie talkies.

"Flaky will observe the targets while everyone else stands by." Splendid finished explaining. Everyone understood and decided not question further even though Flaky looked clearly nervous and Flippy was worried if she would be able to pull such a task off.

"Right so how will we know when they get here?" Lammy asked.

"Well…" Suddenly Splendid's phone began to vibrate, "Forgot to mention Cuddles and Nutty were watching the entrance."

Now it was time for the plan to be put in to action.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

Ritsu and Miko entered the first clothing store they saw. He was glad she didn't take a long time in finding one or be picky about it. Most girls were like that but he was glad Miko was different. She even admitted that sometimes she didn't like shopping with her friends due to how long they took.

She quickly looked around for a dress. She picked one that caught her interest. It was a plain looking dress in white and pink with a bow in the back for decoration. Ritsu had to admit she is rather quick in picking out what she'll buy.

Miko quickly got in to a changing room to try it on.

Ritsu merely sat down and waited for her to be finished. Well this isn't going to take long which means he can then leave and go home and sleep and play games later.

Yes! His day has not been ruined yet.

"Um…"

Speaking of which he was glad she was finally finished now they can- HOLY SHIT!

There she was in all her glory standing in front of him with the nice dress she had picked out. A light blush was present on her cheeks as she waited for a response from Ritsu who had his mouth somewhat wide open.

She was…gorgeous, like a goddess, no…even more than a goddess. Ritsu was utterly paralyzed from her natural beauty. He honestly had no words to describe how much he was liking this view. Yes please buy this dress, dear GOD please but that dress.

"You look…gorgeous." He had to be honest with her here. How was she not going to buy the dress if he wasn't honest?

Miko blushed deep red. Her crush she complimented her! This really was the best day ever. It seems he really likes the dress so she decided to buy it. He would be surely pleased and besides…she also loves this dress it's too cute to not buy it.

And boy was Ritsu so happy when she went to buy the dress. Yes he was indeed lucky, fuck it he was glad he came here!

"So…ready to go?" He asked, if he was honest he still wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well…" And cue empty stomach growls that cause one to be embarrassed. Miko blushed and hid her face from embarrassment. Right when she was about to make up some excuse in order to spend more time with Ritsu.

Who just so happen to come up with an excuse in order to spend more time with her. But she doesn't know that of course. He was going to treat her to lunch. Yes, lunch, because she's clearly hungry and so was he and because even if he still won't admit it he really wants to spend more time with her.

Because he enjoys her company!

Not because he loves her or anything. Yeah, totally not that at all. Google lied to him, he has no crush at all…yeah…not at all…

_Idiot._

"How about we go get something to eat you seem to be hungry and so am I." He said too happily, geez he shouldn't let his excitement show.

"S-Sure." Miko mentally face palmed, great she's shuttering again but she was glad she could spend more time with Ritsu. Sure it's not a date but…it was good practice after all since she doesn't want to totally ruin it when they go on an official one.

And so they head off to the food court that happens to be on the second floor.

Best day ever indeed.

.

.

.

"The targets are heading towards an elevator, I repeat, the targets are heading towards an elevator."

She could handle this. All she had to do was spy and report. It was that easy even for someone as clumsy as her. Luck was on their side when they noticed the elevator they were entering was empty.

"Alright then." She heard Splendid say, "Time to start plan one."

**Plan #1: Elevator**

**Step 1: Make sure targets get in alone.**

**Done.**

**Step 2: Get the elevator to stop moving.**

Splendid quickly dialed Sniffles phone number. He was a genius so he was needed for this part of the plan.

"Do you thing." He merely said as he hung up.

Sniffles merely nodded as he entered the malls operating system with ease and stopped to elevator. He smiled to himself and quickly texted Splendid.

**To: Did**

**Done**

Splendid smirked once he read the text message.

**Step 2: Done**

**Step 3: Let the magic began**

Ritsu wasn't sure how to react to this. Miko was on the verge of freaking out and here he was trying to get some stupid help. He has a freaked out wolf girl in here! Where the fuck is the staff!?

"Hey it's okay." He tried to calm her down but he was sure it wasn't really working, "I'm here, I'm here."

She hugged him and hid her face on his neck. This sent shivers down his spin. He…liked this honestly it was a really nice feeling and it seems to be working since she was calming down. If he were honest this isn't all that bad. They just had to wait in till help arrives but for now why not enjoy this moment, right?

"So…how about we talk while we wait?" He suggested it was honestly better than nothing. They had to do something while they waited.

"Okay." Miko muttered.

Okay so what would be interesting to talk about? How was she doing in school? Does she have a lot a friends? Any plans for the future?

Without realizing he asked her, "Have you ever had a boyfriend or been in love?" He mentally face palmed, the fuck kind of question is that? Of course she has why did he even-?

"Never."

Wait what?

"You haven't?"

"No because I'm…currently still in love with my childhood crush." She wasn't sure if saying this would hint that she likes him but she had to as least try. She wanted him to know but she was too shy and scared.

"Oh…" Ritsu didn't like what he was feeling. He felt upset and…jealous? Yes, fuck it he was jealous okay! He doesn't like this at all. Childhood crush? Who the fuck is this guy!? How has that guy not noticed her yet? Was he blind or something? Miko was just…so awesome and great and cute and funny and a fucking goddess. She was just amazing over all. How he never noticed was beyond him. Honestly he sucks for not trying to get to know Miko. Even if they talked a few times in the past and literally lived together they have never been this close before. Maybe he still has a chance. Yeah he was sure of it. He doesn't care anymore, yes he has a crush on Ooka Miko and like hell was he going to lose to some asshole.

He was going to get her attention and affection.

He was going to win.

Suddenly the lights went on and the elevator started moving.

"Finally." He muttered as Miko giggled.

The sound of her giggles were like music to his ears. He was indeed determined to win her heart. How? He had no idea but he was still determined. He didn't care how long it would take he will win. And whoever this idiot is will regret not ever noticing his sweet angel. He can already see it now. The idiot's face filled with jealousy as he gives Miko's first kiss. An opportunity he missed. Ritsu smiled devilishly at that thought. It would be like a gift from heaven to see that idiot's face filled with rage as he marries Miko.

Wait…marriage!?

Geez, he hasn't even been on a date with her and he's already thinking of marriage. He needs to really start off slow.

The elevator door opened and out came the two satisfied that they'll final be able to eat and spend some time together.

But also because Ritsu was planning on winning Miko's heart today from whatever idiot currently has it.

And little does he know he's jealous of himself.

**Plan #1: Fail**

.

.

.

**Plan #2: Hero**

**Step 1: Splendid will pretend to rob Miko**

**Step 2: Ritsu will defend Miko**

**Step 3: He becomes Miko's hero**

It was a nice lunch that they had. They casually talked about life and stuff and how Miko was doing in school. Ritsu was glad she was fine, he recalls his school days were like hell. Even though he was strong and always had Flippy and Splendid to back him up people would just not stop bullying him. Why? Because he was different.

He learned more about her and she learned more about him. He wasn't interesting yet everything he would say Miko would find it fascinating. Who knew playing video games and doing random shit on the internet would be interesting to her. Either way it was a plus for him. He was also glad to know she still had that sakura pin he gave her when she turned three. Apparently it's like a treasure to her and the very first gift she ever got when she entered the UTAU household. All this caused Ritsu to blush. Who knew something like a sakura pin can mean so much to someone. But he was honestly glad. She always thought of him as a friend despite the small contact they had. It was a big win for him.

They were making their way towards the exit. Both of them didn't want to leave yet since they still wanted to spend time together some more.

"Ritsu…" Miko stared at the ground shyly, how was she going to ask him to spend more time with her? She had to come up with something.

"Yes?" He looked at her questioningly.

Miko started to panic. What was she supposed to say? "I-I-I-I forgot that I wanted to but a t-teddy bear!" She bluttered out, of all the things she could say…she had to say THAT!?

"Oh okay sure." Ritsu smiled at her, he was honestly relived he had no idea what excuse to make in order to still stay, "Lead the way."

Miko blushed, she was honestly so happy Ritsu wasn't a judgmental person. But then again why would he be? She remembers he would always come home after school all dirty and beaten up. She had found out later he was being bullied in school for being different.

She always hated those bullies.

"Okay." And thus she led the way to a…bear store or something. She honestly was meaning to get more plushies for her huge collection of stuff toys that was currently really massive thanks to Ritsu's late at night decisions. She was glad they lived in a huge mansion and that her room was huge.

Just then a guy in a weird mask came out of nowhere.

"Give me all your money."

Both Ritsu and Miko didn't notice someone face palming from a distance.

But they were being robbed…great.

Ritsu had enough of people's bullshit.

And he was trying to steal Miko's goddess like dress.

Like hell he is!

But before he could punch the guy Miko kicked him in his manhood and punched the guy with all her might on his face. Said guy looked like he was in a lot of pain and if he were honest…that was cool.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Since when did Miko know how to punch? "When did you learn to fight?" He asked as he casually kicked the guy in the stomach and proceeded to leave with Miko to the bear shop…or something like that.

She smiled, oh such a lovely smile she had, "Well…Ruko taught me because…I wanted to punch certain people." She averted her gaze somewhere else.

Fight certain people?

"Who?" He was now curious to know who had won Miko's hate.

"Your bullies." She said as she causally started picking up her pace leaving a confused and surprised Ritsu behind.

His bullies!?

"Wait! What do you mean by that!?"

His questions were ignored by his sweet angel but he will admit he was happy to hear that she cared so much about him that she was willing to learn how to fight just to teach some guys a lesson.

He was glad he came to the mall with her.

**Plan 2: Failed…epically**

.

.

.

**Plan 3: Closet**

**Step 1: Knock Miko and Ritsu out**

**Step 2: Lock them in a random closet**

**Step 3: Wait for 10 minutes**

As Miko and Ritsu entered the stuff toys shop to buy who knows what Flippy was laughing at the utter humiliation Splendid had to go through.

"Never. AGAIN." He groaned in pain as Lammy tended to his physical wounds because she was sure his pride will never come back. She tried her best to not laugh but it wasn't working you could clearly see her shoulders moving as she covers her mouth.

Flaky herself was also laughing but they weren't as audible as Flippy's. The plan had failed but they got a good laugh from it. Now it was time to proceed to plan three and hope that it works or else. Sure they had emergency plan number four but what if that ends up failing? For Flippy though it would seem his friend and Miko were merely getting closer instead of what the others are expecting. It was enough for him even if the others don't see what he sees. It was a nice and calm start for them.

"Are we starting on plan three or what?" He smirked as he saw Splendid who was clearly still in pain give him the middle finger, "Just asking." He shrugged.

"True they'll probably take their time in the bear store which is a perfect opportunity to start plan three since it requires a closet." Lammy who was still tending to Splendid's wounds looked at both Flippy and Flaky seriously, "We need you two to do it for us."

"What?" Flippy and Flaky said in unison.

"It's not my fault Splendid got his ass beat by a girl." Flippy folded his arms in annoyance ignoring Splendid's -shut up-. He is not going to do this, no way, never.

"Well…" Flaky tugged on her arm sleeve nervously, "We could." She was honestly scared of Flippy. She would never admit it but she knows he tends to get violent. But at the same time she cared about his opinion.

Flippy looked at in Flaky in shock. He never thought she would say yes to such a thing. He sighed, if Flaky wants to do it then fuck it so will he, "Fine but I won't like it."

Flaky looked beyond relieved from this and without realizing she hugged Flippy who was taken aback and confused by this. Never has he ever been hugged this way before and it honestly felt nice. He hugged back slowly he didn't want to crush her. Flaky was too fragile.

Lammy smirked at the scene before her, "Well anyway you two have a job to do."

Flaky blushed as she realized what she was doing while Flippy looked more…natural. In reality he was fight off a blush of his own.

"Right." He said.

It was time to get the plan started.

While that was happening Ritsu and Miko were having fun looking at all the plushies. Miko wished she could buy the whole store.

"You could just buy the whole store." Ritsu suggested.

"Yeah so Teto can force me to get a job." She joked.

Ritsu laughed, "Yeah well…I'm starting to not regret it now."

"Oh? Why is that now?" Miko was surprised at this, she was curious to know why Ritsu suddenly changed his mind.

"Because…" Okay Ritsu this is your chance now say it, "Because I got to…spend time with you…" He blushed, he can't believe he just did that.

Miko was surprised and…happy about this. Not mention the obvious blush on her cheeks. Ritsu likes to spend time with her…her crush likes to spend time with her! She was the happiest girl in the whole wide world. Now would be a great opportunity to confess to him…yeah! She has to take the chance now.

"Ritsu…I-" Right when she was going to confess she was knocked out.

.

.

.

Ritsu had honestly no idea what just happened.

First he sees Miko getting knocked out by some masked women and then he gets knocked out too! And now they're both locked in a closet.

"Great." He muttered.

He felt Miko stirring in her sleep. Great she was waking up. Now that he thinks about it a lot of weird stuff has been happening today. The elevator, the dude who tried to rob us and now this. What's next?

Scratch that he doesn't need to know.

"Where am I?" His angel asked he was glad she was okay.

"In some random closet locked in." He said, he wished he was lying though.

"What?" She yelled getting up and trying to open the door. No use don't think Ritsu hasn't already tried.

"Great now what?" He could hear the hopelessness in her voice. This broke his heart.

"Hey it's not all bad…we have each other." He reassured her. This seemed to have calmed her down which of course made Ritsu happy. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Ritsu liked this, he really did. The feeling of just being with Miko was enough. Sure they might die here but they were going to at least die together. But before that he should probably at least tell her how he's been feeling lately.

Unbeknownst to him Miko was thinking the same thing.

To confess or not confess? That is the million dollar question right now for both of them.

"Say…Miko."

"Yes?"

He had no idea what he was about to do but he did it anyway.

"So…about the guy you like…" Yeah he had honestly no idea why he was even asking. He was trying to get her to forget him not remember him! "Do you…love him that much?" Why is he asking her this? Whatever answer she might give him will probably hurt him. He was supposed to tell her how he feels but this is the opposite.

"Yes."

There you go, you got your answer, happy?

"Why?"

Apparently not.

"Why what?"

Stop.

"Why do you love someone who most likely doesn't care about you?"

Shut up.

"He does."

Don't ask anything.

"No he doesn't, if he did he wouldn't let you suffer in silence"

Why are you doing this to yourself?

"No, he just doesn't know that's all."

Stop before it's too late!

Ritsu scoffed, "Oh please that's just bullshit."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's hard to not notice you!"

STOP!

"The understatement of the fucking century!" She yelled. This caught Ritsu off guard.

"What?" He was confused…way beyond confused. Not to mention his sweet and innocent angel just cursed.

"You heard me, you say that yet you never noticed me all these years!" She could feel the tears forming, not now…not now, "That's why I was happy when Teto finally got you out of your fucking comfort zone."

Ritsu was shocked he had no idea, "I had no idea."

Miko laughed bitterly, "Oh you didn't? Of course not! All you ever think about is yourself!" What is she doing? She's going to ruin it all.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

Stop…

"I'm scared okay! I never felt save anywhere and I'm sorry I didn't know you cared that much about me." Apologizing isn't enough.

"Of course I cared you idiot!"

"Why do you care about someone as useless as me!?" He didn't mean to yell he just...more like it just happened.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

**Click**

The door was finally open and out came a crying Miko.

**Plan #3: Utter failure**

.

.

.

**Emergency plan #4: Trip**

**Make Miko trip**

"Miko wait!"

He shouldn't have opened his stupid mouth. If he had just made casual conversation with her none of this would have happened. Why was he such a screw up? Here he was trying to catch up to Miko who literally confessed to him her feelings for him.

Not to mention he just noticed he was jealous of himself.

"Miko!" He called after her, she had no intentions of stopping. Damn it she's a fast runner. No wonder she got first place in last year's surprise racing competition against the vocaloids.

Right when he thought he would never catch up he saw Miko trip with a random rock…wait when did that get there?

No time to think he quickly ran to catch her before she fell and got hurt. Much to his surprise he actually managed to catch her and now he was holding her by her waist, bodies pressed together and lips merely centimeters apart.

"Um…" What was he supposed to say in a situation like this!? Not to mention he hates seeing tears on Miko's face, "I don't know what to say…but I'm sorry I made you get upset." Apologizing was a great start, "I know it's not enough but…I really am."

Miko sighed and buried her face on his chest, "I'm sorry too."

They stood there for a moment merely thinking about what just happened. Was everything okay now? Well not really she technically confessed to him and is most likely expecting an answer.

"I…"

"You don't have to answer yet."

It's as if she read his mind but he wasn't sure if she really give her a proper answer, "Listen I-" Cutting him off from finishing his sentence Miko kissed him and the world around them seemed to freeze.

He didn't feel fireworks or any of that cliché type of stuff. He felt…right. Like this was meant to happen. He liked it and he was going to do this properly. It is her first kiss after all.

He didn't pull apart or anything but merely deepened the kiss. Her lips felt nice and soft. This was not his first kiss but it felt like one. All the others were merely just there for show while this one...

This one was real and genuine.

As the two of them shared this wonderful moment in the background somewhat audible cheering and celebrating was happening.

**Emergency plan #4: Success**

**Operation: Make the ship sail: Success**

A victory for Splendid and co. it was and never again were they going to doubt Petunia and Giggles again. And for just a few minutes Splendid had forgotten his ego was hurt today.

And after a tiring day of trying to make the ship sail everyone really needed to get some well-deserved rest especially Splendid who had to be carried by Lammy all the way to his house. He didn't complain though he liked the view of Lammy being in his house.

This earned him another punch to the face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like I had said before this chapter actually wrote itself, I had a simple concept and it ended up like this and honestly I love it!**

**Since we are now at chapter 6 it means there is only 2 more chapters to upload ^^**

**Fun fact: when I uploaded chapter 5 I went on a huge hiatus due to a problem my laptop had and at the same time my bro's laptop was also being repaired xD and well it was a whole ordeal to be honest.**

**I was able to update because my bro's laptop was finally repaired and so I wrote this chapter :D**

**I had spent those hellish days planning chapter 6 so I was able to write it without wasting time and making people wait.**

**Next chapter: BASEBALL!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! :D I also love this chapter by the way ^^**

**Enjoy :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 7: Baseball Mayhem**

**.**

**.**

It had been approximately a week since the mall incident. He remembers perfectly well the kiss they had shared. They went home and acted as if it never happened…well she does anyway. Ritsu had tried all week to get her attention but nothing ever seemed to work. He bought her that teddy bear she had wanted when they were at that plushie store place. She had grabbed the teddy bear, hugged it, said thank you and shut the door to his face.

Great.

He's even tried putting -I'm sorry- on a bulletin board. She just won't talk to him and its frustrating him to no end.

He groaned and hit his head on the counter. He was currently at work and he could feel pigtails and greenie's stares on him. Could they just...stop? Seriously he had enough. Teto keeps questioning him and for some reason Flippy has been avoiding him. Well not exactly but it felt that way and Splendid was in the hospital. God knows what he got himself in to that resulted in him being beaten up.

But anyway that wasn't the problem.

He wanted Miko to talk to him!

In fact he needs to.

That kiss is plaguing his mind and he can't sleep without desiring for her lips to be on his again.

When did things get so bad?

Did she think he probably doesn't like her at all and that's why she's avoiding him? Or maybe she's afraid of being rejected by him.

Well…he never once said no. In fact if he could he would love to go on a date with her.

BUT!

She doesn't want to talk to him!

If only a miracle would happen…

.

.

.

He really shouldn't wish for things…

Here he was finally at home after a long day at work. He was greeted by the sight of Teto yelling motivational quotes at everyone. He looked at everyone confused, the hell was going on!?

"It's that time of the year again." Ruko muttered as she sipped on her coffee peacefully.

Oh hell NO!

That time of the year!

That could only mean one thing…

"Competitions." He face palmed. He really hated this time of the year, especially because Teto always made in participate in every god damn event. Don't even get him started about last year's competition because it was horrible. It was against his will! He had no say at all and she didn't care if he wanted to.

"Ritsu!" Oh boy, "I'm glad you made it!" Fuck you, "You're going to be participating this year again." OH fuck you!

"No fucking way!" No way is he going to do this again. He didn't even know it was that time of the year. Don't make him do this dear god!

"Why not?" She asked. Oh don't put an innocent face on you god damn women!

"Because I don't want to and you always make me do it!" Yeah that's right let everyone hear about how you made poor Namine Ritsu participate against his will. I hope you feel ashamed of yourself.

Teto merely smiled.

That son of a-

"Right…anyway this year's event will be baseball!" Everyone started cheering in excitement while others merely rolled their eyes in annoyance. The rest just stood there without making any movement. Then there Ritsu who looked like he could explode at any moment. He was beyond angry and there's nothing that can possibly make him calm down.

"Hey."

Except cute wolf girls.

"Oh hey Miko." Try not to screw up, try not to screw up…

She sighed, "How come you don't want to help out?"

Great. "Um…I uh…" What is he supposed to say!? Oh hey Miko, I don't want to participate because I'm a lazy asshole that doesn't want to do shit.

She sighed again, you can just feel the disappointment. "It doesn't matter, um I'm going to be participating even though I have no knowledge on baseball."

_Great job Ritsu you failed now she hates you and all because you're such a lazy ass- wait…baseball!?_

"Hold on, baseball!?"

She blinked, "Yeah baseball."

"Oh…"

Well fuck.

.

.

.

He doesn't want to do this.

"Alright everyone it's that time of the year again!"

Why did he agree?

"Teto-chan be careful!"

Oh right…cute wolf girl.

""Don't worry Momo I'll be fine."

God damn it.

"Remind me why you made me come here?"

Ritsu sighed, "Sorry flips I just didn't want to suffer alone."

"And that's why you had to make me come!?" Splendid shouted as he frantically threw his arms in the air dramatizing. "I have better things to do then sit here and watch you play baseball!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes in annoyance, "If I go down you're all going down with me."

"Flippy and Splendid I can understand by why am I here." Everyone looked over to see a very annoyed Lammy sitting in a beach chair with an umbrella covering her from the sun.

"Well dear Lammy since I'm suffering just being here you get to suffer too." Splendid folded his arms and pouted.

"Whatever I'm just here for Miko." She put on her sunglasses and took out a "go miko sign".

"Of course you are." Ritsu mumbled.

"So…what is this time of the year thing?" Sure she came here for Miko but Lammy had honestly no idea what this whole competition thing was anyway. They did this last year too but she didn't come. Although…Miko did kind of explain what it was but…she didn't listen.

"Basically every year the vocaloids and UTAUs get together and have an all-out war." Ritsu explained boredly, he honestly doesn't care about this war competition kind of thing Teto and Miku had going on. "And this year Teto challenged Miku to a baseball competition and I wish one of you would just kill me now."

Flippy patted Ritsu in the back, "I feel you bro."

"So why did you decide to participate this year?" Splendid ask curiously. He knew Ritsu hated these events and even though he claims he came here against his will it seemed more like he accepted coming here.

Ritsu blushed, well no use trying to hide it. "I came because…Miko." He felt embarrassed he hadn't even told his friends about the kiss incident with Miko yet.

"Oh." All three said in unison. They knew what had happened obviously but the fact that neither of the two love birds has openly talked about it meant it was a private matter between them. That and the fact that they also realized those two aren't together and seemed to be avoiding each other.

Operation: Let the ship sail epically failed in the end.

"She convinced me so…here I am." Ritsu began laughing nervously. Well…awkward. He honestly preferred to keep the kiss incident a secret. His friends will likely think he's a failure and let him know he'll be a forever alone for the rest of his life.

Not something he wanted.

"So when is the game starting?" Flippy asked sensing the obvious awkward tension between them.

"Oh um, I don't know." Ritsu started looking around frantically.  _Well the vocaloids are here and some of the UTAUs but where's Kasane?_

"Ritsu!" That voice…

"Oh no…" He face palmed.

Flippy started whistling while Splendid dragged a random drink and started to casually slip on it while Lammy put on her sunglasses again and started reading a random book she brought just in case she got bored.

"Pigtails." Ritsu muttered. He really doesn't want to talk to her today he has enough of that at his job so why here!?

"I'm so glad you came!" She squealed causing everyone to cringe.

"Yeah…me too." He forced a smile and held a thumbs up which of course made Miku clap her hands in excitement. Ritsu turned to look at Flippy and mouthed "help me" to which Flippy merely shrugged and mouthed back "you're on your own".

Ritsu looked betrayed.

"The competition is starting in five minutes! Teto-chan said you're going to be batting." Miku took out her phone to check the time. Yes indeed the baseball match will begin in about five minutes. "Come on." She signaled him to follow her as she ran off to join the others.

He finally spotted the other UTAUs and Kasane. He sighed, what a great day right?

…Right.

Wait…he was batting!?

.

.

.

He was batting…

He was…

GOD DAMN IT ALL!

"Alright everyone I want a clean game and remember it doesn't matter who wins or loses as long as we have fun!" One of the vocaloids said cheerfully. What was her name? Oh right, Yukari. Why is she so enthusiastic today? Doesn't she know today is the worst day ever!? Not only is he batting but he might also lose which will be causing the UTAUs an immense amount of grief!

"Good luck Ritsu."

Cute wolf girl is cheering for him, maybe it won't be so bad.

"OI! Kaito you're pitching!" Meiko yelled completely ignoring an obviously annoyed Kaito who glared at everyone. Well geez someone is moody today. Who died the hell died?

"You can do it Kaito!" Of course his girlfriend Miku has to cheer him on which actually puts him in a much better mood than he was before. He got in to position ready to start. Whatever Ritsu has no time to think about moody vocaloids be had game to win after all he wasn't going to-

"Strike one!"

Huh?

He blinked…wait WHAT?

"RITSU FUCKING PAY ATTENTION IF YOU MAKE US LOSE THIS GAME I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Well thank you for the encouragement Kasane, seriously this women. He shook his head. He got this he just distracted himself he'll definitely-

"Strike two!"

WHAT?

"The fuck!?" How was he doing that!?

Kaito merely smirked at him noticing Ritsu's obvious confusion.

If he doesn't stop smirking Ritsu will personally go up to him and wipe it off his fucking face.

"Oh brother." Flippy muttered. Splendid merely shook his head as Lammy casually sipped on her drink.

Ritsu has one last chance…one last-

"Strike THREE! You're out."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ritsu's eye began to twitch and for a moment he saw red. He turned to give both Piko and Len who were behind him a death glare. They both whimpered.

Idiots.

"Beat that Namine!" Kaito started doing a mini victory dance to which Miku giggled at. All the UTAUs cringed while some face palmed or looked ready to murder. Of course Teto only wanted to murder Ritsu. Meanwhile Flippy and the others pretended they weren't watching the game. Everyone seemed to be doing something or having some sort of reaction.

Everyone but Miko.

Miko merely gave Ritsu a smile that said "don't worry you did great."

Great now she's taking pity on him, he'll never get her to forgive him. This day sucked and it was barely the start of it. He left the bat on the ground and went to sit down on the bench and pouted. It was Tei's turn, she was chewing on gum. How great.

"Give me your best shot ice cream boy!" She smirked as she saw Kaito's annoyed expression. He just really hated that nickname.

Kaito threw the ball as fast as he could. It felt like slow motion for everyone has the ball made its way towards Tei. She was concentrated and quiet.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

And…HIT!

…

"HOMERUN!"

"YES!" Tei ran as fast as she could…well she didn't have to she did make a homerun! Once she made it to the last base and scored a point for her team she did an even better version of Kaito's victory dance. The UTAUs cheered.

It was finally time for the UTAUs to win something for once.

"GO TEI GO!" Teto began to celebrate Tei's flawless victory.

Meanwhile Ritsu just…didn't move. Well shit he failed epically while freaking Tei made a fucking homerun! What is wrong with him today!?

Flippy put a hand on his shoulder, "You really suck bro."

"I know!" He groaned into his hands. Whatever as long as he doesn't have to bat anymore he should be fine.

.

.

.

GOD DAMN IT WHY!?

Here he was batting…again!

The scored showed 7-10. The vocaloids were beating them and Teto didn't like that at all. If he lost this one they'll switch sides again. Did he mention Ted sucked at being a pitcher? Because he sucked worse than him.

"Ritsu fucking concentrate!" Teto shouted at him.  _Well fuck you too Kasane._

Kaito once again had that stupid smirk on his face. He was so going down.

"Hey Namine, thanks for the free win." Kaito laughed like a fucking hyena. This only fueled Ritsu's anger.

"Fuck you." He mumbled, no time for distractions he had to win.

Okay just like how Tei did it-

"Strike ONE!"

"OH COME ON!" "Why him? Why only him!? Why does he have to suck so much and precisely today of all the fucking days of the fucking year and-

"You can do it Ritsu!" Miko cheered.

Ritsu blushed.  _Oh dear lord cute wolf girl is giving you the brightest smile you've ever seen, you can't fail her now._

"Getting cheered on by your little wolf friend won't help yea Namine." That stupid smirk, "Just say good bye to this year's victory you losers." The vocaloids cheered. "Go cry to you're stupid freakish girlfriend or something." Kaito laughed. He didn't notice all the vocaloids looking at him with a "what the fuck" face. He went too far and he has yet to notice.

Ritsu on the other hand… **HATED**  the word freak.

"Did you just call Miko a freak!?" Oh he was pissed. Flippy and co. noticed this.

"Oh I'm sorry did I go too far?" Kaito snorted. Miku had no idea why her boyfriend was acting that way and she isn't liking it at all. The rest of the vocaloids just stood there in silence. Everyone can sense a fight about to happen. Did someone piss off Kaito or something?

"Listen ice cream boy."

Kaito groaned. Seriously he hated that nickname.

Ritsu ignored him and continued, "You call me all you want, you can even call Kasane an old hag."

"HEY!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes, well it was true he honestly didn't care for Kasane that much.

"But…"  _Control your anger don't get too carried away_ , "Don't." Kaito prepared to throw the ball as Ritsu got in to position.

"Ever." He wasn't going to wait for him to finish and Ritsu knew that. He didn't care if Kaito was having a bad day.

"Call." He was going to making him pay big time.

"My angel." Kaito threw the ball, time slowed once again. He was going to hit it. For Miko.

"A FREAK!" He shouted as he swung the bat and practically broke his bat from hitting the ball too hard. Everyone followed the ball. It was going to be homerun, he prayed that it would.

…

"RUN!"

Well it wasn't a home run but he got a hit...and now he has to run. He's running...and...

"SAFE!"

Cue cheering from the UTAUs. Out in the field Ruko made it to home base as well as Momo. Ritsu was lucky enough to get to second. It wasn't a triple score for the UTAUs, but it was close enough almost a tie to say the least.

As he dusted himself off he smirked and pointed the middle finger towards Kaito. That'll teach the jerk a lesson. Suddenly it hit him…he called Miko his angel out loud. He didn't want to but he did anyways. He looked towards his friend's direction. They were all smirking at him! Flippy gave him a thumbs up. Oh dear lord he didn't dare look towards Miko's direction. He did anyway.

She was blushing deep red.

_Oh god…_

"BREAK TIME!" Piko announced.

Well this is going to be awkward.

.

.

.

Awkward indeed.

It was break time and everyone was enjoying their meals together. Miku made Kaito personally apologize for his behavior. Apparently he didn't get his daily dose of coffee this morning, something Ruko can relate to. Miko being the angel she was forgave him. Miku still felt really bad so she bought Miko a soda with Kaito's money. He didn't protest since he also felt bad.

But here he was, Namine Ritsu in all his glory wondering why he wasn't allowed to punch Kaito in the face. Oh right, cute wolf girl forgave him. He was a lucky bastard and he knows it. All the vocaloids know to never provoke Ritsu's anger. It never ends nicely for anyone. Not even those who weren't involved at all.

"So…your angel huh?"

Oh, FUCK YOU!

"Shut up Flippy before I punch you." Red from embarrassment the great Namine Ritsu merely sipped on his fruit punch ignoring everyone's stares. Yes they were all shocked the moment Ritsu called little Miko his angel. Meanwhile Miko tried her best to avoid the subject. She admits she felt happy when she heard that but she'll never let anyone know that.

Flippy and co. of course were teasing the both of them every moment they can.

"Are you batting next?" Flippy asked. After that homerun he was sure Ritsu is hoping Teto let him off the hook.

"No, Teto wants the others to try out." Ritsu casually chewed on his turkey sandwich. Lammy had made them all lunch. She thought they would be idiots and forget to pack some. God bless her, he was lucky she was his friend.

Flippy nodded. They all continued to eat lunch in peace as everyone around them chatted away and played around. It seems a game of tag was happening.

"So is your angel going to bat next?" Splendid snickered as Ritsu turned bright red.

"S-Shut up!" Ritsu mentally face palmed. He literally just shuttered in front of his friends. He was an idiot.

"Splendid leave the poor guy alone can't you see he's hopeless in love with Miko." Lammy smirked.

Oh this witch, "I'm not!"

"Ritsu just admit it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"You are."

"Okay I am!"

Bingo, the big fish was caught.

All three laughed as Ritsu drank his punch angrily. He looked like a tomato for god sakes! It was embarrassing yet he felt like a huge weight on him suddenly disappeared.

It was satisfying to say the least. He wanted her to forgive him. He wanted her to know he felt the same way. Maybe not as strong as her feelings for him but they'll one day get there. Love takes time after all. And Miko had plenty of time.

Flippy shook his head, "Just tell her already bro."

Ritsu sighed, "I don't know."

"You'll never know unless you try." Splendid added.

Lammy laughed slightly, "You boys just don't understand, don't leave a lady hanging." She shook her head in a disapproving manner.

Lammy was right and Ritsu knew it. He was leaving her hanging, maybe if he-

"Hey."

Oh she's here.

Miko awkwardly rubbed her arm. She had no idea what to say. Does she tell him? What if he didn't mean it? What if it was something said at the heat of the moment!? He was angry, he hated the word freak. He was just standing up for her after all. Was she thinking too much? She was thinking too much. Geez she was a disaster.

She sat down next to Ritsu who awkwardly smiled at her currently in his own inner panicking thoughts.

What should he do!?

He looked at his friends for support only to see all three starting a game of poker.

Without him!

_Traitors._

"Ritsu."

"Miko."

They both blinked.

"You first."

"No you."

"I insist."

"No ladies first."

She sighed, well here goes nothing.

"I'm…glad." She was nervous, how was she supposed to say this?

"Miko I…I know I haven't been the best person but…you're my friend and I care about you." Where was he going with this? "I think you're like my angel of sorts because of how you treat me." He was an idiot, why is he saying this? He's supposed to tell her he likes her! He can tell from Flippy and co. audible groans he was fucking up.

"Oh…" The disappointment, she knew it, she should have seen it coming. But nonetheless smiled. "I know I also care about you too." She hugged him.

Ritsu was an idiot.

"The game is starting in two minutes!" Len announced. Everyone began packing and getting ready.

"Well wish me good luck." Miko smiled shyly. She tried her best in hiding her pain. She had a game to win after all. Teto was nice enough to let her play.

"Yeah." And there she goes. Off to play baseball and possibly win for everyone. He. Was. An. Idiot.

"You idiot!" He knows.

Lammy smacked him in the head, "You just fucked up!"

Flippy face palmed. Splendid gave a disapproving nod.

He's an idiot indeed.

.

.

.

The game was on and the marker showed 17-17.

They have been at this for hours when will they get to go home!?

Ritsu groaned but nonetheless tried his best to cheer Miko on. She wasn't that good but she wasn't bad either. Lammy finally had the chance to use her "go miko!" sign. She had worked on it all night apparently.

"Ritsu!" Teto came running towards them frantically.

Ritsu groaned in frustration. "What now?"

"Rook ate some bad sushi and we need a replacement."

"And?"

"We need you."

Oh…HELL NO!

"No." Nope he isn't going to do this again no way. Not ever.

"Please." She begged. Well shit she must be desperate but why him?

"Go ask Sora." Surely he would love to fill Rook's roll. After all the guy would do anything to impress Momo.

Teto sighed in frustration. She really didn't want to do this but she had no choice, a lady has to do what a lady has to do. She knocked Ritsu out and made Ted help her carry him. Don't judge her she has to. All for the sake of the UTAUs, for her family. They have to win. They have to. No more years of feeling like extras. They were going to shine bright today. Meanwhile Flippy and the others stared at the scene in complete confusion. Teto and Ted left leaving them in still silence.

"Well…that was a thing." Lammy shrugged and went back to holding her sign. Flippy sighed and Splendid merely went back to drinking his fruit punch. He had no idea why but the fruit punch he was drinking was oddly addicting.

Meanwhile the UTAUs were helping Teto out. They dressed Ritsu in the gear and sat him on the benches.

"Take care of him in till me wakes up. Got it?" Teto ordered. Ruko and Tei merely shrugged at each other and muttered an "okay."

They admit they were utterly confused but one simply can't really question Teto's decisions. She was known to do weird things for no reason at all. The vocaloids were also confused but like UTAUs decided not to question them at all. Ruko sat Ritsu in a more comfortable position. Tei gave her a looked that said "why" to which Ruko merely said, "Why not?" Tei merely decided not to question further.

"Alright let the games begin!" Piko said and got in to position ready to play.

After about twenty minutes or so the UTAUs ultimately got three strikes. Not a single point won. Teto groaned she had no choice but to relay on Ted in the next round. Ted was nervous to say the least. It was the vocaloids turn. Miku was the batter this time around but it didn't do much to ease Teto's upcoming anxiety. They needed three perfect outs in order to change sides and win.

_Alright you can do this, and..._

Ted threw the ball. Luckily Miku missed.

"Strike ONE!"

"Darn." Miku pouted. She was determined to get a hit.

Again Ted threw the ball.  _Please miss, please miss._

"Strike TWO!"

All the UTAUs sighed of relief especially Teto. One more and it's an out.

Ted took a breath in and…

Throw!

…

"Strike THREE! You're out."

"Dang it." Miku stomped towards the bench and sat down.

The UTAUs cheered while Ted wiped away his sweat. Two more to go and that's it. They can't celebrate now, it's too early for it.

Batting up next was Meiko.

Oh dear.

"Damn." Teto said in frustration.

Ted sighed as he threw the ball and as predicted Meiko made a homerun. Luckily it was just her so they only made one point.

17-18.

This was bad, two more and they win. Teto was starting to bite her own nails now. Ted had to do something! He's been lucky so far he can't afford to lose now! Also, did he mention he sucked at pitching?

The vocaloids cheered.

The UTAUs merely glared.

The ultimate vocaloid vs. UTAU fight was about to commence and they need a miracle if the UTAUs wanted to win.

Rin was batting next.

Okay, an easy one.

Even so every one of the UTAUs were on edge. Ted feeling everyone's anxiety and pressure threw the ball. But…Rin had hit the ball.

"Hurry catch the ball and stop her!" Teto yelled.

Rin had made it to first base unfortunately. The vocaloids cheered once again while the UTAUs groaned in frustration.

"Defoko why didn't you pass me the ball!?"

"I did but you missed!"

"Meiji, Defoko, don't fight please!"

Great the UTAUs were fighting now. Ted needed to step up his game. He can't let everyone's hopes and dreams down. Everyone was counting on him damn it!

While Ted was giving himself a pep talk Ritsu finally woke up.

"The fuck!?"

Ruko sighed, "Finally you're awake." Tei rolled her eyes at this.

Ritsu didn't need explanations he merely just…gave up. Whatever he never has a say in anything anyway so why bother or argue. He sat up straight and began watching the game. He knew what was going on by just looking at the field, it was Luka's turn. Once again everyone was on edge. Ted did a quick meditation and threw the ball. Much to everyone's (the UTAUs) luck Luka missed.

"Strike ONE!"

Teto proceeded to bit her nails again. It wasn't healthy but whatever she was nervous. Her whole family needed to win and she knew Ted was under a lot of pressure right now. She hoped for the best. All they needed were two outs.

Determination filled everyone.

Ted threw the ball, determined.

"Strike TWO!"

The UTAUs cheered. Ted felt less pressured now, he can do this after all everyone believed in him. Teto smiled, he felt it too. Everyone's determination. Everyone's hopes and dreams.

Calmer than before he threw the ball.

"Strike THREE! You're out!"

A loud abrupt cheer filled the area. Ted smiled to himself as everyone did a mini early victory cheer. Teto laughed, she's never seen everyone so happy before. Meanwhile everyone at the benches sighed in relief. Tei won't admit it but she almost had a mini heart attack. They might just win this. But nonetheless everyone settled down, the game was not over yet. One more, just one more.

Gakupo was up next.

Everyone was on edge once again.

"I won't lose." He said getting in to position.

Ted smirked, "Right." He was more confident now than ever before. He threw the ball and sure enough he missed.

"Strike ONE!"

Gakupo was mad, her wasn't going to lose his team was counting on him. But Ted of course wasn't going to give. The vocaloids had their fair share of victories. They're popular and loved, unlike them. They deserve this!

Unfortunately Ted made a wrong move provoking a small victory for the vocaloids.

"Run!" Meiko yelled.

Rin ran to second base as Gakupo made his way towards the first one. The UTAUs were frantic they have to at least stop Rin!

"Defoko pass me the ball!" Meiji yelled, Rin was making her way there.

Defoko didn't hesitate one moment. That one second head start…was the savor of the game.

"You're out!"

"NO!"

Ted sighed of relief as the UTAUs cheered. Three outs that's it.

"Switch sides!"

Everyone got in to position Teto volunteered to bat first. Meanwhile on the vocaloid's side Meiko decided to be the pitcher this time since Kaito looked tired. Seeing this Teto groaned in frustration since now it'll be even more difficult. If they could just score three points…

"Game start!"

_Alright Teto you go this._

Alright…HIT!

…

NOW RUN!

Throwing the bat aside Teto didn't care if she didn't make a homerun all she needed to do was at least make it to first base. She was lucky the vocaloids were trying to catch the ball frantically.

"Go Teto! GO!"

She shut her eyes and threw herself at the base. She landed but didn't dare open her eyes.

"SAFE!"

She made it…she made it! Opening her eyes she laughed as tears started forming. Once again the UTAUs cheered at their victory. Teto got up as she wiped her tears away and dusted herself. She needed to get ready she had to score a point for her team. Once again luck was at their side as Tei was up next. Scoring two homeruns if she scored a third it would be an automatic two points for them. All they would need is one more to win.

"You got this Tei!" She gave her friend a thumbs up as everyone else cheered letting her know they were supporting her all the way. Tei smiled, she might not ever show it but she really loved her friends…her family.

"The moment of truth will Tei score a homerun? Find out next time on dragon ball Z- OUCH!" Splendid rubbed his head in pain, "Why did you do that?" He looked at Lammy annoyingly. She had ruined his moment after all.

"This is serious and you're ruining it with old jokes." She folded her arms annoyed at her boyfriend's antics. Yes, boyfriend. She forgot how that even happened…oh right he sort of humiliated himself in front of everyone all so he could go on a date with her…right.

Splendid pouted, "You love me."

"I know." She mumbled, she does but she hates to admit it.

Flippy chuckled at the scene happening in front of him. Well whatever they had a game to watch. All three finally paying full attention to the game were right on time to see the biggest clutch they've ever seen.

Tei didn't score a homerun, Meiko was able to stop her from it but what she wasn't able to stop her from is hitting the ball. Sure it wasn't a homerun like everyone excepted but it was enough for her to reach first base at the very least. She did but…Teto…

There was Teto trying to make it to second base. IA had finally managed to get the ball and was about to throw it at Yukari. If Teto didn't make it…

And thus the biggest clutch in game history happened. IA threw the ball but…Yukari missed it. Teto threw herself at the base once again while Yukari frantically tried to get the ball again but by the time she did.

"SAFE!"

Teto had made it. And this cheers and audible sighs of relief were heard. Even the vocaloids had to admit that was amazing.

Ritsu who was by the benches was currently begin hugged by Miko, who was happy Teto had made it. He was happy too but he was too distracted with the cute wolf girl that was currently hugging him to be celebrating with the others.

This little scene of course didn't go by unnoticed by a certain pair of three individuals.

"Man if only Flaky could have been here." Lammy chuckled as she looked at her friend Miko hugging her long time crush.

"It's sad but she really couldn't say no to helping out her mom." Flippy said, once again Flaky had sent him a text explaining why she couldn't make it. It was disappointing but everyone understood. Family comes first after all. Besides they were sure one of the vocaloids was recording this.

Celebration was cut short as everyone was reminded that they haven't won yet. Ritsu was up next, and boy was he not happy. There was many reasons why Ritsu hated baseball. He can't hit the damn ball! Sure he hit it when the whole "Kaito being a dick" incident happened but…it was for Miko.

_So…do it for Miko again._

Right…do it for her…and for his family.

"Go Ritsu!"

"Even if you lose we'll still love you!"

"Don't listen to Splendid, he's an idiot!"

"You know you love me Flippy!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes but nonetheless smiled. His friends were always like that.

Getting in to position Ritsu put all of his focus on the ball. Right…on the ball…just the ball…just the…

"Good luck!"

Oh that sweet, sweet voice-

"Strike ONE!"

Well fuck.

"Ritsu! CONCENTRATE!" Teto yelled at him from across the field.

Right…he had to concentrate. Don't think about pretty wolf girls don't-

"Strike TWO!"

FUCK!

"RITSU!" Another yell from Teto.

He really needed to concentrate but…all he can think about is Miko…

_Do it for Miko._

For Miko!

Meiko smirked, this was a going to be a victory for the vocaloids. She threw the ball but catching everyone off guard including her Ritsu yelled and hit the ball giving them…

"A homerun…"

"What?" Ritsu said confused. He scored a homerun!?

The UTAUs frantic cheers were heard. They won! Tei and Teto made it home base and proceeded to high five each other. Ritsu ran all across the field with a smile on his face. They won…they really won. And it was because of him!

Finally making it to home base he was suddenly hugged by everyone. The three amigos he had especially. He laughed and cheered along with everyone. The UTAUs finally had a victory. Teto was proud to say the least, Ritsu had evolved immensely.

And Miko…well she was glad she was in love with him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So this whole vocaloid vs UTAU thing has always been an interesting concept ^^**

**So this chapter explores more about why the UTAUs hate the vocaloids. All the answers to said mystery will be answered more clearly in upcoming chapters ^^**

**Also would like to mention, because I failed to mention it last chapter and I'm not sure if in earlier chapters I mentioned it but yes here Splendid and Lammy are together xD**

**I ship it thanks to a fic of HTF that I read. I would also like to mention because I also epically failed to mention that yes the HTF characters here are humanized ^^ because if they weren't everyone would freak out xD**

**Anyway now I just have to upload chapter 8 and for those who are reading this will have to play the waiting game like everyone else xD**

**Fun fact: I had planned to update every five days but due to chapter 8 and 9 being difficult and causing authors block I had decided every saturday instead.**

**Next chapter: movie night**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last update, now you all have to play the waiting game xD**

**Enjoy!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 8: Movie night adventures**

**.**

**.**

It had been a week since the baseball event. A week of fame for Ritsu and the UTAUs. Things never seem to last unfortunately.

"Ritsu please take this to table nine."

"Okay."

Back at work he was and cue endless suffering for him. He geninually wished something could come save him now. His opinion on the vocaloids have yet to change. His opinion on Kaito changed drastically though. Sure he thought he was some kind of ice cream idiot but he never thought he would call someone a freak just because they had a lack of caffeine and although Ruko was able to relate even she knew that was going too far.

The vocaloids have all personally come to apologize and while Teto and Miko accepted the apologies…Ritsu could not.

He  **HATED**  the word freak. Sure Kaito didn't say the exact word but he still meant it and it triggered Ritsu immensely. They weren't freaks, they were just different. Miko was born different and that's what made her special in Ritsu's eyes. And while he may have been an idiot and ruined everything between them he wasn't going to stop caring. Miko is Miko and she doesn't need to change. Ritsu could simply never forgive him for saying such a hurtful word.

Pigtails can apologize all she wants on his behalf. He won't forgive him.

Sighing away his frustrations here he was working at vocaloid cafe again. It wasn't a pleasant feeling being here and seeing how all the fans simply fall to their feet. In all of his time working here only one person, yes one person has recognized Ritsu and not in a good way. He recalls being called…

"A cross dressing freak."

Again he was triggered. To his luck pigtails and greenie came to his aid and told said person to leave. Everyone in the cafe learned that day that the vocaloids do not tolerate bullying. It honestly didn't help Ritsu's self-esteem that much. He felt like he was back in school again.

He decided to push said thought to the back of his mind. It doesn't matter now…he wasn't alone anyway. He had his whole family and friends to back him up.

So why does he feel vulnerable again?

Finally at home Ritsu threw himself on his bed. A tired day it was and for once Ritsu was free to sleep all day. Sighing in relief he closed his eyes with a smile on his sleep. Sleep at last.

Suddenly his door was opened abruptly.

"RITSU!" And in came the idiot in blue.

He groaned, he just got out of work damn it! "What!" He spat out angrily. Of all the people it just had to be Splendid right!?

"It's movie night bro!" He exclaimed looking at Ritsu somewhat hurt.

Oh…right he forgot it was movie night.

"Maybe next week." He laid back down on the bed, he wasn't ready for movie night this week he was just too tired today.

"But…but…movie night." Splendid was disappointed to say the least. This week's movie night was going to be amazing. He was ready to leave when he remembered an important detail. Smiling evilly he turned towards his friend's bed, "Oh to bad, I guess Miko will be disappointed."

Ritsu's eyes shot open, Miko was going to be there!?

"I'm up." He got up from his bed abruptly and entered his bathroom.

Splendid laughed, this was just priceless and he couldn't wait to tell Flippy and the others.

.

.

.

And so…Ritsu, who currently lost all his dignity due to the scene he made earlier, was standing in front of Flippy's door. Splendid just wouldn't stop laughing and apparently he had texted what he did to everyone. He didn't send it to Miko, saying he wasn't that evil. Bullshit, this idiot was just waiting for a perfect opportunity and now he and Flippy had the ultimate blackmail. He wasn't worried too much about that…what worried him was Lammy, the ultimate blackmailer. Not a good thing to know if he were honest.

Well shit.

The door opened to reveal a very amused Lammy sipping on some fruit punch. Seriously that fruit punch was god like. But now wasn't the time to think about juice. That amuse look on Lammy's face was screaming "danger" at him. He smiled nervously, "Hey…"

Both boys entered the house. Ritsu still had his nervous smile while Splendid tried his best to hold his laughter. He wasn't doing a great job at it and it was honestly annoying Ritsu. Alright he gets it, it's funny. Will everyone just leave him alone!?

Ritsu, Splendid and Lammy all sat down on the couch in the living room. Glasses filled with juice can be seen on the table in front of them while popcorn can be smelled from the kitchen. He guessed Flippy was making the popcorn since there are no signs of a certain red head that seemed to love being in Flippy's house lately.

A bunch of movies can be seen on the floor, seems like they haven't really chosen a movie for tonight. Ritsu grabbed the nearest glass of juice. Ah, god like juice is god like. He wondered why this brand isn't popular.

"I got the popcorn." Announced Flippy as he entered the room with four bowls of popcorn.

"Awesome."

"Great."

Flippy chuckled as he handed everyone a bowl, "So what movie are we going to watch?" He asked. It was Splendid's turn to pick a movie but the blue haired boy thought it would be better if everyone chose a movie this time.

"Let's just watch deadpool." Lammy suggested, everyone nodded. Sure they've seen the movie like about three times but honestly it was too good to not watch again. Plus they don't have any better movies to watch.

And so deadpool it was.

And so for the next two hours they watched the movie and enjoyed it. Once it was over a knock was heard.

"Oh, that's probably Flaky and Miko." Flippy said, he got up to answer the door.

"Well they're fashionably late." Lammy smirked at Ritsu's direction. Seriously? They're still teasing him!? Splendid's laughter was an obvious confirmation.

"Fuck you guys." He muttered.

"You love us." Lammy and Splendid said in unison.

Idiots, they were all idiots. And so was he. Ritsu simply could not forgive himself for that one moment of weakness, because it was! Thinking of said sweet, sweet angel from heaven with wolf ears and a tail was simply a huge distraction for Ritsu.

He fucked everything up with her and now the only thing salvageable was there friendship. At least that's what he thinks anyway since Miko didn't seem like she wanted to be friends with him. He could be wrong but whatever. Tonight all his questions will be answered.

"We're finally here." Flaky timidly said as she and Miko entered the living room with Flippy following close behind.

Miko waved at everyone and smiled, "Hello."

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Sup."

With that out of the way Flippy went back to the kitchen to retrieve the remaining popcorn bowls that were left abandoned. As he was doing that the others were deciding what other movie to watch next.

"Oh I know! Finding Nemo." Flaky suggested. Everyone shrugged, they love the movie but they thought it would better to watch one they haven't seen repeatedly.

"How about some other pixar movie." Lammy said as she looked at the pile of DVD movies in front of her. They had decided they would watch a pixar movie, but which one?

"Cars?" Miko asked doubtfully, she wanted to contribute but she wasn't sure if her suggested even mattered at this point.

"Okay sure, that one." And so Lammy had the last say.

Hours and a pair of movies later…they were getting bored.

And so…the big games were brought out.

"Alright! Time for some truth or dare." Lammy announced.

Ritsu tensed up at this. He was never told they were going to play truth or dare! Whose idea was this!? Ritsu mentally panic, was this a trap set up by the three idiots he has for friends. Yes that also counts Lammy. Ever since she started dating Splendid she's been everywhere with them. She's a great friend but…he's seriously starting to debate that.

Everyone was nervous nonetheless. Truth or dare is never something to be taken so lightly. Last time that happened Splendid was forced to go reenact a scene from SpongeBob.

Said scene was the one where Patrick said "I love you" to a random customer he was trying to sell a chocolate bar to.

"Do we really have to play?" Splendid asked nervously. He had remembered the SpongeBob dare.

Lammy rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"But-"

"No buts! You're paying!"

Splendid sat back down and pouted. Damn it all he hated truth or dare. Ritsu rolled his eyes, sometimes he questioned why he was friends with him. Meanwhile Lammy questioned why she was dating him.

Flaky and Miko both looked at each other nervously. They…weren't exactly fans of truth or dare either.

"Alright I'll start, Ritsu truth or dare." A smirk was present on Lammy's face. Ritsu glared at her while the other two tried their best to hid their laughter. Flaky and Miko were confused.

 _This bitch!_ No choice in fighting, he had literally no choice, "Dare." So he went with dare even if it meant suicide. And seeing Lammy's diabolical smile didn't really help his potential anxiety. The other two idiots weren't exactly much of a help either.

_Traitors._

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Miko." Lammy finished with triumphant smile on her face. This night can't be complete without a seven minutes in heaven game. What better way to play than having two love birds do it, right?

"WHAT!?" Said two love birds were both redder than Flaky's hair. They looked at Lammy as if she grew two heads.

Lammy rolled her eyes for the one hundredth time this night. This was stupid and she knew it. She grabbed them both by forced and locked in Flippy's closet, ignoring the constant banging and swear words coming from Ritsu's mouth.

"FUCK YOU LAMMY!" He yelled, Lammy ignored the comment and sat back down on the couch. Flippy and Splendid no longer able to hold back their laughter practically fell on the floor holding their stomachs. Poor Flaky was just utterly confused.

"I'll fill you in." Lammy said noticing the poor red head's confusion. She can't blame her for not being able to go to the baseball match or for knowing about Ritsu's display of affection for "his angel."

As they talked and the other two laughed, Ritsu…hated living.

Here he was stuck in a closet…again! With Miko…again!

Not that its bad no, it's great actually. But the circumstances weren't! And that pissed Ritsu off immensely. He was triggered actually. He didn't need to be locked in a closet in order to work things out with Miko. Did his friends really think he wasn't capable or something!?

"So…" Miko rubbed her arms nervously. She was still red from embarrassment and had no idea what to do. Seven minutes in heaven with Ritsu sounds great…except the circumstances that revolved it. Like Ritsu, Miko was having internal conflict of her own. She knew Lammy would plan something after last night's conversation. But she didn't think this would happen!

Ritsu sighed. That's it he's giving up. He doesn't want to live anymore. "Let's just wait in till the seven minutes are up." He sat down and waited, he was sure about a minute had gone by.

Miko wasn't sure what to say if she were honest. Today's movie night doesn't seem so fun now. When she was invited she felt happy because she was able to see Ritsu again. A perfect excuse to say the least she didn't have to invent one which was ironic considering they live together.

"Okay." Well there's no point they might as well wait.

Seven minutes, a pair of jokes and some juice later…they were out.

"Had fun?" Lammy asked, Miko blushed as Ritsu glared at her. They both made their way towards the living room. Lammy shrugged and closed the door.

After said event, about a few hours had gone by. It was currently around ten and the game of truth or dare was starting to heat up. Ritsu had the perfect plan to make Lammy pay for what she dared earlier.

"Alright my true." The three amigos tensed up, oh they know something bad is coming up, "Lammy, truth or dare?"

Not wanting to look like a chicken she decided to go with dare, "I choose dare."

Ritsu knew she was going to choose dare, he knew she didn't want to look like a wimp, so…he prepared the ultimate dare, "I dare you…to rob a bank!"

Everyone gasped as Lammy spit out her drink and looked at Ritsu as if he were crazy.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked. One thing is daring Splendid to go say I love you to some random neighbor, another is daring someone to rob a bank! And…she liked it! She laughed, she never he had it in him…but she'll prove him wrong. "I'll do it."

.

.

.

And thus here they were at the bank. Miko knew this was a dangerous idea and Flaky could not stop freaking out about it. They could go to jail! Something that neither of the four amigos have taken into consideration because they literally packed everything Lammy might need to pull this off! And what was worse, Lammy was enjoying this!

"Okay so once you're done we'll pull you up with the rope. Don't take too long because it could be bad." Ritsu explained giving Lammy the necessary equipment to pull this off.

Lammy gave them a smirk and thumbs up, tying the rope to her waist. She had worn all black including some gloves and a mask. Her task was simple all she had to do was rob a bag of money and she's done. It seemed like mission impossible but if she pulls this off she won't have to suffer the punishment.

They were on the roof of the bank. How they all managed to get up there without anyone seeing them was a total miracle. But it probably had to do with the fact that it was almost 11pm and the bank was almost done closing. Perfect chance to get in and steal.

The three amigos had a perfectly good grasp on the rope as Lammy was getting ready to descend. Meanwhile Miko and Flaky were on guard duty. The managed to see the manager lock up the place. All lights were off and they were sure that the security was activated. Miko gave the signal which consisted of her making a wolf like sound, which she can manage just fine. Ritsu nodded and let the other three know.

Getting into place they descended Lammy slowly so she can make sure if the security was activated and sure enough it was. She could see the red lasers everywhere. This was going to be hard but she knew she can manage. Giving them the signal they lowered her just perfectly in reach of a bag of money.

Meanwhile the three amigos up on the roof were discussing other things.

"I mean did you really have to send Lammy down there? Why not me? I was the one that told everyone you know." Splendid didn't like the idea of Lammy doing this. What if something went wrong? They knew they could all go to jail yet they didn't seem to care that much.

"Splendid don't try to argue, plus this is for the seven minutes in heaven thing." Ritsu said whispering the last part as he eyed the two girls that were currently on guard duty. He didn't want Miko to hear such thing.

"Yeah but-"

"Splendid don't." Flippy interrupted him. "Just focus on the task at hand." He ordered.

"But!" Without realizing Splendid had yanked the rope.

Ritsu rolled his eyes and he too starting yanking the rope. "Listen Splendid let's just get this over with! Plus Lammy agreed anyway."

Splendid still didn't agree, "Yes but what if something goes wrong!"

Yank.

"No it won't!"

Yank. Yank.

"You two stop fighting!"

Yank. Yank. Yank.

**SNAP.**

"SHIT!" They yelled in unison alerting the two girls that were on guard duty.

Lammy who was trying to get the bag was unable because for some reason they kept moving her. Once they stopped and she was mere inches from getting it the rope snapped. And she fell down on top of the bags of money. Not before activating the security alarm.

Cue police sirens.

"SHIT!" They all yelled.

"Every man for themselves!" Splendid yelled as he frantically jumped off the roof to escape.

"WHAT!?" Lammy screamed, her boyfriend literally just left her.

"This idiot." Ritsu face palmed.

"UGH! You guys are idiots!" Miko forcefully grabbed a spare rope from the ground. She tied the rope around her waist. "Hold this!" She gave the other end of the rope to Ritsu, put on a mask and jumped down to retrieve Lammy.

"Miko hurry up!" Flaky was beginning to have a panic attack as she heard the police sirens get closer to them.

"Lammy hold my hand!" Miko extended her hand. Lammy took it and up they went, successfully escaping from the bank.

They all got down and quickly left in Flippy's car. Minutes later the police arrived.

.

.

.

"I'm going to dump your ass Splendid!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Fucking hypocrite."

"You shut up Ritsu!"

Having escape from the bank five minutes ago everyone was relieved to say the least. Thanks to Miko's quick thinking in retrieving Lammy they all got out scott free. On the radio the police determined that it could have been a false alarm or something, apparently the security cameras were off because the power short circuited or something.

Ritsu had revealed he asked Sniffles to help out with that.

"I swear I hate you all!" Flippy who was driving honestly felt like he was about to snap back there. Which wouldn't have been good to say the least. He won't admit he felt adrenaline course through him the moment the police sirens were heard.

"Now what?" Flaky asked. Like everyone else she felt an anxiety attack coming. But if she were honest that's the craziest thing she's ever done in her whole life. It felt…good.

"We continue playing." Lammy stated.

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "What!?" They all said.

She looked at everyone. "Like I said, we're still playing."

"Fuck no!" Ritsu protested.

"Truth or dare." She said.

"Who are you-" Splendid stopped mid-sentence when Lammy placed a finger on his mouth.

"Truth or dare…Flippy."

"HUH?" Flippy couldn't exactly turn around because he was driving but he was utterly confused. One would think Ritsu would be asked.

"Dare." Having no choice he went with dare. He wasn't scared of anything at this point if he were honest. He's seen to many fucked up things to even be scared.

"I dare you to crash a wedding."

Flippy stepped on the brakes without warning causing everyone to freak out for a bit. They were lucky they had their seat belts on. Splendid who was at the front couldn't see Flippy's facial expression. After a few minutes he turned around to look at Lammy.

"It's almost midnight…where am I going to find a wedding!?"

A sweat drop was visible on everyone.

"I don't know, let's find one." Lammy suggested.

Everyone merely shrugged as Miko rolled her eyes. All she could think about was that they were about to do something stupid again.

So they spent the few minutes searching for a random wedding. It was stupid, it would be a major coincidence if they were to find a wedding right now.

"Hey…is that a wedding?" A timid Flaky asked.

Once again Flippy stepped on the brakes. Everyone looked out the window in shock. If Lammy were honest even she had to admit they were most likely not going to find a wedding going on at this hour. But here they were in front of a fucking wedding. It felt like destiny that they were even able to find one in the first place.

Splendid let out a low whistle, "Well…shit."

And so here they were, once again standing who knows where wondering how they'll even be able to crash the party. Sure it was dare for Flippy but that doesn't mean they can't join. Plus it'll be fun, at least that's what Splendid said anyway.

"Let's wear masks and run in and just destroy the place." Everyone looked at Flaky in shock, they never thought she would suggested such a thing.

"Sounds like a great idea." Flippy said grabbing the bag and taking out a bunch of masks they had brought with them. No questions were asked when they were given each one to put on.

Lammy sighed, well no matter she already had very black clothes on. Time to pull another mission impossible.

After a quick change of clothes for everyone else they put the plan into action. Basically what they had to do was run in, destroy everything they can and run back as quickly as possible to the car and book it before the cops are called. It sounded so simple but they were worried that Miko and Flaky might not be able to do it since they weren't experienced in this kind of stuff. After a quick reassurance from Miko they hid behind a bunch of pillars. From what they could see it seemed it was a millionaires wedding.

Excellent.

"Alright…one, two, three…GO!" On Flippy's cue everyone ran into the wedding.

Screams were heard as a bunch of teens with black masks and clothing went in and started trashing the place.

Ritsu went straight for the wedding cake, Miko had the same idea so they both decided to throw it on the ground and destroy it. Meanwhile Lammy was throwing food at the bride and groom laughing as they freaked out. Splendid went for the drinks, he found a bunch of fancy ones and started destroying bottles. He even took one for himself without anyone noticing.

Flippy grabbed a microphone and said "Welcome bitches!" And threw it on the ground and jumped on a table that immediately broke. He decided he would destroy the tables and chairs.

Soon everything started flying around. An ultimate food fight had commenced and even though they were supposed to be trashing the place the guests seemed to be having fun. As that was happening Flaky was "borrowing" the table decorations. They looked too cute to destroy. At least that's what she thinks anyway. Everyone else was fine with that.

After an hour of fun and craziness the bride and groom had enough of this disaster. Out of everyone they were the only ones having a hard time finding any of this fun. The police was called. Lammy who was close to them yelled out "ABORT MISSION!"

The police sirens were audible. Splendid who had a wine bottle on his hand threw it on the ground and yelled "SCATTER!"

And thus all six teens including party guests went different ways. It looked like a scene out of a movie the way everyone ran around, jumping over hedges and climbing over walls and fences. Some even jumped out of windows. The six teens all ran towards Flippy's car and got in as quickly as possible. Once they were all secure Flippy stepped on the gas and escaped the place. Once again the police had barely just arrived when they were already long gone.

They all laughed as they made their way towards the nearest store. Mission impossible was a total success. And Flaky now had new decoration pieces for her room. It was a crazy night indeed but it wasn't over yet.

Once they were safe they all got out of the car in order to dress back in their normal clothes. They were in front of a store now thinking of what to do next. It was midnight and none of them were ready to go home just yet.

"Enough of daring someone let's just do random things." Ritsu said. He had a point and everyone else agreed, heck even Miko and Flaky.

"Let's trash the vocaloid mansion!" Miko suggested with too much enthusiasm. It seems the adrenaline of tonight was still there.

Everyone immediately agreed, how lucky that they just so happened to be in front of a store. It was a plus for Ritsu to say the least. Once he tells Teto he was sure she'll leak the image on facebook and die from laughter. But nonetheless another victory for the UTAUs and they won't even know.

.

.

.

After a quick store trip, they had bought a bunch of toilet paper and cans of paint. They made it to the mansion and jumped the huge fence.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Lammy said grabbing a can of purple paint.

Splendid chuckled, "I can't believe this was Miko's idea."

Everyone looked at Miko as she grabbed some toilet paper, noticing she was being stared at, she merely blushed, "Well…the UTAUs always wanted to do this so…" She trailed off, she won't admit it but the real reason was because she wanted to impress Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled, "True I recall Teto wanting to trash their mansion on day." He laughed at the memory. It seems the rivalry will never end.

"Well anyway we need to finish this and fast." Lammy looked around it didn't seem like they have any sort of security. Lucky.

She decided to go first and threw one of the rolls at the mansion and then another and another. She just threw wherever really. All that mattered was trashing the place. Splendid grabbed a can of blue paint and wrote "vocaloids suck" on the door. Flippy rolled his eyes, "That's just stupid." He said as he grabbed a can of his own, "Watch and learn." He proceeded to write random things like "fuck you" and "help me I'm being held hostage in the basement." Everyone laughed at the last part. While the girls threw rolls of toilet paper the guys just painted random things on the mansion.

Once they were done they decided to admire their work.

"Wow…that's just disastrous." Lammy began to laugh. Never in her life did she see something so horrible.

Ritsu who took a quick picture merely shrugged, "That's the point right?"

Everyone nodded, it was true after all. After a few shared laughter's Miko discovered a random out of place flower that was in the garden. "Wow." Curious she went to go see it, Flaky noticed and followed her. She wasn't sure why they were still here, they needed to leave. The four amigos merely observed the two girls.

Miko got closer and noticed the flower was a blue color. It looked so pretty! She wanted to get it but…no she doubts they'll notice. As she reached out for it Flaky noticed a red laser that Miko failed to notice. Freaking out she warned Miko, "Miko don't!"

Suddenly a loud alarm went off.

" **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT"**

Well shit…

"RUN!" Ritsu yelled.

As they were making their way towards the car they swear they heard dogs barking. Not only that but suddenly search lights appeared. This confused the two UTAUs that were present. They don't recall the vocaloids ever mentioning getting such things. They got in the car and drove away as fast as they could. Luckily for them they left right when Meiko came out of the mansion holding a shot gun.

They had three close calls tonight. What started as an innocent night of watching movies turned into a night full of crazy adventures.

"So…what's next?" Flippy asked.

Everyone looked at each other hoping for some more ideas. The night was still young after all and it's around 2am. It was late but they didn't care and Ritsu didn't have work tomorrow since the vocaloids had a concert.

"Steal a police car?" Everyone slowly turned to look a Flaky. She wasn't sure why she said that…it was a random idea that came to her mind. But the fact that everyone, except Flippy because he was driving, was looking at her with the most devious smiles she's ever seen…meant she gave them a good idea. A wonderful idea actually.

.

.

.

This is a horrible idea!

Why did Flaky have to say it out loud!?

All six teens were currently hiding behind a bush in front of a police station.

"I regret suggesting this." Flaky felt like she was about to throw up. This wasn't fun anymore, they could really go to jail now.

"Everything will be alright." Flippy reassured.

Flaky didn't really feel reassured. Then again she was always like this, too paranoiac. She thought she got over it but it seems like its back again, great. The timing is horrible nonetheless but whatever at least she wasn't alone.

"Okay this is what we'll do." Lammy got everyone in a huddle and whispered her plan. "We'll go in, hot wire it and take it for a spin then give it back."

"It sounds too simple Lammy." Miko whispered.

"I know but you just sit back and watch." Lammy winked and crawled towards the nearest car. She singled Splendid to pass her the crowbar they had gotten at Flippy's place and proceeded to try open the door forcefully. It was late at night so there was no one around. Not even the receptionist was there.

"Done." She did a mini victory dance the moment the door opened, now it was Flippy's turn to hot wire it.

"Haven't done this in a long time so…I'll try." He proceeded to try and hot wire the car. He suddenly remembered the time he had convinced Ritsu to go out and they ended up hot wiring a car and stealing it. They were drunk don't blame them.

Suddenly the car turned on, Flippy smirked. Everyone cheered quietly. They all entered and proceeded to drive the car. Right when they were leaving the receptionist saw this and immediately alerted everyone.

The six teens turned on the radio and blasted the music at full volume.

"This is awesome!" Lammy yelled as she opened the window, feeling the wind. It was awesome to say the least, a favorite song of theirs went on the radio and everyone started singing along loudly. It was all fun and games in till they heard the police sirens for the fourth time tonight.

"Fuck!" Splendid looked behind them and sure enough there they were. "Flippy step on it!"

"Everyone hold on." Flippy abruptly turned the car to take a right and try to lose them so they can get out and hide. Sure enough those police men weren't going to let them leave so easily.

"PULL OVER!" One of them yelled.

Flaky was on a verge of an anxiety attack. Miko tried her best to calm her down. The four amigos were frantically trying to come up with a plan to lose them.

"Let's lose them by the woods! Like in that move barnyard." Splendid suggested as he looked behind them, they were getting close and that wasn't good.

"Not the time to make references Splendid!" Flippy quickly made a sharp left causing everyone to yell at the sudden turn.

"It's a suggestion!"

Another sharp turn.

"Splendid I love you but this is not a movie!"

Another turn.

"I know but it could work!"

"COULD YOU ALL JUST AGREE ON SOMETHING!" Flippy yelled at everyone making another sharp turn.

Ritsu groaned in frustration, "Let's just try Splendid's idea!" It doesn't hurt to try that's for sure.

"Fine! Everyone hold on tight!"

"AHHHH!"

Making a complete U-turn they made their way towards the woods. Flippy was officially glad he had left his car near Handy's house. Who just so happens to live near the woods.

Seeing as they were near the woods Flippy started to explain the plan he had just thought about, "This is the plan! We run and make our way towards Handy's house, once in the woods it's every man for themselves okay!" There was a great distance between them and the police. It was perfect for them to escape.

Stopping the car in front of the woods everyone made a run for it and went different ways. Lammy and Splendid took a right, Flippy and Flaky went left and Miko and Ritsu went straight. With police on their trail they didn't even look back. They were all heavily breathing by the time they got out of the woods undetected. This was real mission impossible and the last thing they'll try for that night. It really was a bad idea but…they had fun anyway.

The first ones to make to Handy's house were Lammy and Splendid. They stopped to catch their breath and waited for everyone else. Soon the rest came to join them, Flippy had to carry Flaky because she had ran out of breathe on the way there. They all got in the car and made a break for it.

The evening was indeed unforgettable and everyone was tired. Flippy parked his car in front of Lammy's house having decided to drop her off first.

"Well…today was fun." Lammy got out of the car but no before giving Splendid a quick kiss. "See you all tomorrow." She waved and entered her house.

From there he dropped off Splendid who merely gave everyone a thumbs up and a cheeky smile and went inside his house. Flaky was next who thanked everyone and apologized for giving everyone the idea of stealing a police car. It took a few minutes to let her know it wasn't her fault and finally entered her house. Last but not least the UTAUs household.

"Well that was crazy, huh?" Ritsu said shaking his head. He still can't believe everything they did.

"True." Miko giggled.

Flippy chuckled, "It makes me wonder what we'll do on next week's guy's night out."

"That's next week!?" Ritsu half yelled. He had no idea and now he has to re-schedule for next week. "Shit."

"Guys night out? How come I never knew about that?" Miko asked curiously. It's weird considering they live together and she never knew about this.

"It's like a secret." Ritsu explained.

"Oh." Well that makes sense to her.

"I hope Shifty and Lifty don't have any crazy ideas, I've had enough." Flippy groaned as he hit his head on the window clearly exhausted.

"Same."

After a nice conversation Miko and Ritsu got out of the car and entered the house. Ritsu's first instinct was going straight towards his room and sleep for the night. It was literally 3am and he was super tired. But before he could Miko stopped him.

"Tonight was fun." She averted her gaze.

"Yeah." Ritsu smiled at her causing her to blush.

"I'm glad I was invited." She said trying her nest to hide the obvious blush on her face.

Ritsu chuckled, "I am too."

Surprised at this revelation Miko suddenly hugged him. The action caused Ritsu to have a blush of his own. She pulled apart and wished him good night as she made her way towards her room. Ritsu stood there for a few minutes thinking. He loved her so…why? Why was it so hard for him to just say it?

He sighed, well he never was an expert in this. Shaking his head to clear all thought he made his way towards his room ready to sleep for the night.

Because boy do they all need it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I quite enjoyed this chapter.**

**Anyway I said this in both fanfiction and deviant art, this chapter was possible thanks to my best friend ^^**

**She helped me with this huge authors block I had.**

**Anyway since we're here now I would like to insert some shameless self promotion xD**

**I have an FB page :D since it only has three likes I rarely upload anything because those three likes are only from my friends xD**

**But the page is there for any fans of this fic and upcoming stories I'm working on :) for anyone interested the page is called Vipper73, it was obvious but...you know I still have to mention it.**

**Anyway my progress on chapter 9 is on both of my profiles in fanfiction (Vipper73) and deviant art (Vipper-P) and soon on here xD**

**Next chapter: guy's night out**


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE! :D**

**How lucky you ao3 readers didn't have to play the waiting game for this chapter, but now you do! Muwahahaha x3**

**Fun fact: this story had more readers on ao3 than on fanfiction and deviant art combined xD Thank you all! :)**

**Anyway onto the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 9: A guy's night out turned to shambles**

**.**

**.**

A week has passed and everyone involved with last week's movie night could simply never forget such a night. Teto had received the picture of the vocaloid's mansion. She brusted into laughter and sent the image to every UTAU. Needless to say thanks to that Miko and Ritsu were saved from a long lasting punishment that consisted of staying in their room grounded.

The police had never found out who were the mysterious six teens that wreaked havoc that night much to everyone's relief. They had been careful after all no evidence at all was left. Needless to say everyone was safe from prison thanks to that.

Now it was time for a guy's night out and Ritsu wasn't ready for this.

"Is this really happening?" He asked Flippy who was currently in his room reading a bunch of comics from Ritsu's bookshelf.

"Yes." He simply answered he was too busy reading an interesting story about some random guy with abilities to be able to help his friend out with his problems.

"You're not paying attention are you?" Ritsu asked glaring at Flippy.

"Yes." He smirked at his friend as he turned the page of the comic.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Rolling his eyes Ritsu opened his closet in look for a good outfit for tonight. He had no idea why Splendid told him to look good tonight. Hopefully he won't pull a plot twist and say the girls will be joining tonight.

"I swear to god I don't know what Splendid is fucking planning." Sighing in frustration unable to comprehend why he had such weird friends with weird names he finally found some random casual clothes he had gotten last year.

"I know it's pissing me off to." Flippy who was still reading the comic checked his phone for any last minute messages, "Everything seems to be fine for now."

Ritsu chuckled. He was getting dressed for tonight. "I think they'll be alcohol tonight." He wasn't too sure but he heard Handy mention it yesterday. It didn't matter really they were old enough for it anyway.

"Really? Didn't Cuddles tell everyone he can't drink because Giggles forbid him?"

Stopping whatever he was going he suddenly remembered he too was told he can't drink, "So was I but I don't give a shit." He laughed as he continued to get dress.

Flippy shrugged and continued reading his comic. He only had a few pages to go before he was finally caught up with it.

Ritsu finally finished dressing up and closed his closet door. He looked at Flippy, "I don't understand what you find interesting in such a cliché comic." Ritsu usually doesn't question the things Flippy ends up liking but this one in particular…

"It's…interesting?" It sounded more as a question than an actual statement.

"Flips you're weird." Ritsu shook his head as he laid down on his bed. It wasn't time to leave yet so why bother.

"You are too." Flippy placed the finished comic back on his friend's shelf. If he hates it so much then why does he still have it?

"I guess so I mean I have yet to get rid of that shit."

Flippy rolled his eyes. He'll never really understand Ritsu the way he wished he could.

.

.

.

After sometime of merely waiting Splendid finally arrived and off they went to Handy's house. It was his turn to host the party apparently. He wasn't happy about it.

"Hey we're here!"

Finally arriving at Handy's house they were let in by Cuddles who was holding a drink that looked a lot like the god like juice they drank last week. As they entered Ritsu noticed some of the guys were already there. The twins, mister knows a lot and the candy addict.

Candy addict seemed to be passed out due to a…candy overdose?

"The fuck is a candy over dose?" He asked looking at the twins with an utterly confused expression.

"I have no idea bro." Twin number one said, twin number two merely shrugged.

"I swear to god what Nutty will end up getting is diabetes!" Ritsu face palmed and merely left to go find Handy. He was hosting so…what will they be doing tonight?

"Hey Handy you in here?" He said knocking on Handy's bedroom door.

All he got was a grunt for an answer.

"Close enough." He entered the room and found Handy on the floor face down completely depressed. At first Ritsu was confused in till he remembered the fight he had with Petunia at Splendid's last party. Also known as the one where Miko ditched him in order to go comfort her friend.

"You're still depressed because of your break up with Petunia?" He asked, he was curious actually. Poor guy he wondered if something like this could ever happen to him and Miko.

He ended up getting a whimper for an answer. It seemed he was too depressed to even speak. No wonder he was pissed off when Splendid suddenly went to his work the other day to let him know he was hosting this week's guy's night out.

Ritsu sighed, "Why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"You don't understand." He mumbled, wiping his tears. "I love her yet she goes and does that to me!"

Ritsu rolled his eyes, "You're acting as if she cheated on you."

"It felt like it!"

"She's only going to collage Handy!" If Ritsu remembers correctly the other day Miko had told him they had broken up due to Petunia applying for collage and getting accepted. She apparently didn't tell Handy because it was meant to be a surprise but it ended up only being the worse news ever to Handy.

"You don't understand! She's leaving forever!" He began to cry again and sulk in a corner.

"She's not leaving! She's only going to be busy but you'll see her on the weekends." Ritsu was trying, he really was. He wanted his friend to feel better. Sure Flippy and Splendid were considered his best friends along with Lammy but Handy and the others were also his friends. Sure they all had weird names but whatever.

Like seriously…why would you name your child Cuddles!?

"It's not enough!" And down he went once again causing Ritsu to face palm. Whatever he gives up he can't do this.

"That's it I'm out." He left the room and went downstairs. "Splendid do something!"

The wanna be super hero who was laughing and having a great time paused whatever he was doing to help his cross dressing friend.

"What?" He asked clearly not knowing that Handy was currently in distress upstairs.

"Handy! He's having some mental breakdown or something." Ritsu said franticly. It was guy's night out and it seemed like things weren't going to end well for everyone. At this point it didn't matter Ritsu wanted to have a free weekend for once.

"What makes you think I can help?" If Splendid were honest he sucked at helping out. He knew Handy wasn't doing well but anything that he says doesn't seem to work.

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't know call Lammy or something maybe a female opinion would work." He suggested, he too was at a lost.

"Impossible, Lammy said and I quote, don't bother me or else." As evidence he showed Ritsu the text message Lammy had sent him before coming to Handy's house.

"Well shit." Ritsu groaned in frustration. "Looks like we'll have to continue without him."

Cuddles who had been hearing the conversation rolled his eyes, "We should have done that hours ago!" He was frustrated indeed, the one night where he can be free and he's currently stuck thanks to his over depressed friend.

"I know but…it's Handy we're talking about." Ritsu reasoned, everyone else was hearing the conversation at this point.

"He's too fucking depressed bro I say we leave without him." Twin number one said, twin number two nodded.

"Yeah I know Shifty but…I don't know what if he does something stupid?" In Ritsu's head one of the worst case scenarios he had was Handy committing suicide. He shivered at that thought.

Flippy raised his hand in order to get everyone's attention. "I suggest we take him to the bar by force."

"So we are going to a bar?" The candy addict asked, he wasn't sure if it was safe to drink and eat candy.

"Yeah, it's the perfect opportunity too." Splendid said with his signature grin present on his face.

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceed to enter Handy's room. Knowing what they were planning to do he resisted causing trouble for everyone but luckily Flippy works out so he was able to carry him to the bathroom. Once there they made take a shower causing the orange haired boy to protest in anger. Even though it took a full two hours they finally managed to get him dressed and out the door.

"I'm never doing that again." Ritsu said rubbing his temples. Flippy rolled his eyes and agreed with his friend. Next time someone gets depressed they're leaving without them.

And so their guy's night out commenced.

.

.

.

The bar.

The one place where only adults can enter and teens with fake IDs. Thus here they were waiting for Cuddles, Toothy, and Nutty to be able to enter. Truthfully they were in reality only seventeen years old while the rest were either eighteen or nineteen. Now you might be asking yourselves why in the hell were they letting minors drink, well…they aren't good role models honestly. Ritsu knew that if the lord up in the sky let him have kids one day he'll suck at parenting. Luckily his plans consist of maybe marrying a certain wolf girl by the name of Miko who happens to be an angel and a perfect role model.

He was sure she would be the perfect wife and mother.

"We're in." Cuddles announced as he made his way towards the group. They had decided to take the table on the farthest end near a window which happens to be Splendid's idea saying it was just in case.

It didn't sound as bad as it did in his head.

"Why am I here again?" Handy asked annoyed, he was brought here against his will and he hates that. Now he knows how Ritsu feels.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. It was the tenth time this night that he asks the same question they weren't going to keep giving him the same answer. They all decided to ignore Handy for the night and let the alcohol do its job.

Noticing he was being ignored he folded his arms in annoyance and merely waited for the night to end.

After a few minutes of waiting a waitress came to their table and set down a bottle and ten glass cups used for drinking. Said waitress happened to be Flower aka. V-Flower or however the vocaloids called her. She knew them all since they happened to be regulars not to mention she was great friends with Shifty. Of course she never really talked to most of them, one of them being Ritsu. She knew for a fact that most of the UTAUs hated the vocaloids. She wasn't blind about this tiny detail in fact all the vocaloids knew which is why they tried their hardest to befriend them. While some failed others succeeded, she was one of them. Having befriended both Miko, Meiji and Tei was a huge step for her and the vocaloids.

Another thing she never failed to notice was that Flippy and Splendid also tended to ignore the vocaloids. Flower guessed that they most likely respect their friend's wish and decided to also not talk to them. That's some loyalty right there.

In the end she decided to consider the idea of befriending Ritsu which among the vocaloids is impossible to do along with Teto, Ted and Defoko. But considering she was friends with Miko, Meiji and Tei, not to mention best friends with Shifty she had more of a chance than Hatsune and Gumi will have in a million years.

"Flower! I see you're working tonight." Shifty greeted her with the most sincere smile he can do. In all honestly she was different to him not like the others. He liked her and wondered if she did too.

Smiling at her friend she nodded, "Yeah but only for a few hours after that I have to help Lily with her cooking competition or something." In all honest she doesn't really want to but Lily was desperate. Apparently she had signed for a cooking competition and didn't know it was in two days so she asked Flower for help. She sighed at the memory, Lily was too laidback and unorganized sometimes.

"She did it again didn't she?" Shifty shook his head. He had met Lily once and she seemed like a great person but she tended to be unprepared sometimes.

Flower sighed, "Yes the usual which is why I'm doing her a favor and helping out." Again it's not that she hated the idea of helping Lily, sure she doesn't want to but in the end she can't help but accept.

"Well good luck with that." Shifty chuckled upon seeing Flower's somewhat annoyed expression. Everyone else at the table merely ignored or listened to the conversation the two were sharing. Meanwhile Handy was already drinking.

"If you guys don't drink up I'm going to end up finishing it all." He chugged down his drink fully ignoring his friends' protests and complaints.

And so the drinking feast began.

"To all the women in world." Handy said raising his glass he was mildly drunk now, "All they do is break our hearts." Once again he chugged his drink down to the last drop and placed the glass on the table.

Ritsu protested, he was also mildly drunk, "That's a lie my angel is the sweetest girl ever." He took a long sip from his drink

Cuddles who was fully drunk snorted, "That's a lie my Giggles is the real angel." He let out a drunken laugh.

Ritsu merely rolled his eyes and continued to drink. Flippy and Splendid were currently having a conversation of their own and Splendid was full on drunk.

"It's just I don't bro L-Lammy is weird, all the women are weird I can't u-understand her s-sometimes you know actually today is a wonderful night right?" He looked at Flippy with a silly grin and eyes half closed.

Flippy who was more tame when it came to drinking merely rolled his eyes, "You're drunk."

"And you're sexy."

"You totally just quoted family guy."

"Maybe."

.

.

.

After a few hours of drinking things started to get wild for everyone.

"Imma fire mah lazar!"

"Cuddles get off the fucking table!"

"You're not my mother Flippy!"

"If I was I wouldn't have named you something so stupid like Cuddles!"

"Says the guy with the name Flippy!"

Sniffles sighed at the scene. Everyone was completely drunk but him since he hated drinking to begin with. The only reason he even comes to every guy's night out is so people can't say he has no friends and is anti-social.

"I just wish she would have told me earlier you know." Handy was currently a mess, a crying mess actually. He just kept talking about Petunia and her supposed "betrayal" in not telling him about her decisions. He was currently crying into Lifty's shoulder who merely nodded at everything Handy was saying.

The other twin was having a heated debate with Toothy and Nutty about pokemon go.

"Team valor is better!" He yelled.

Toothy shook his head, "No team mystic is!"

Nutty hit the table hard with his hand, "OBJECTION! Team instinct all the way!"

It was a never ending battle of whose team is better.

"I swear you guys." Sniffles mumbled to himself. He took out a book and decided to read in till they were ultimately kicked out for being too loud and destructive.

Suddenly a drunk Splendid put his arm on Sniffles shoulder, "Come on Sniffles have some fun." His breath smelled like alcohol causing Sniffles to push him away.

"No thanks." He glared and then continued to read. Splendid gave him the middle finger and left to go join the others. Sniffles rolled his eyes at his immaturity.

Meanwhile Ritsu was beyond drunk, so drunk he was trying to flirt with a potted plant. Flippy and the others were taking photos and videos of it.

"So…you come here often?" He asked, of course the plant gave no answer but in Ritsu's head it did. "Oh I see you don't like cross dressers huh? Sucks to be you." He walked away from the potted plant or at least attempted to since he tripped but got up as if nothing happened. This caused the guys to laugh out loud.

"This idiot I swear." Flippy saved the video he had taken while the others started sending the photos to everyone they knew.

"This is perfect blackmail material." Cuddles said as he sent the images to almost everyone in the UTAUs household and to Lammy and his dear girlfriend Giggles.

As that happened the heated battle of pokemon teams continued.

"Team valor!"

"Team mystic!"

Looking between the two Nutty merely ate his candy, "Team instinct all the way." He whispered to himself plopping a piece of candy to his mouth.

Lifty who was still hearing Handy out was trying to find ways to be able to get rid of the torture he was being subjected to.

"A-And s-she just broke up with m-me without th-thinking." Handy started to cry for the millionth time tonight. Lifty groaned and eyed Sniffles trying to get his attention. Sniffles noticed and mouthed "what" to which Lifty mouthed back "help me" causing Sniffles to chuckle. "You're on your own."

Lifty felt betrayed. "Traitor!" And so Lifty's torture continued.

Splendid who was on the other side of the room was dancing almost naked on a table. The manager of the place was trying to get him down.

"Sir can you please-"

"I'm batman!"

His attempts were futile and no matter what he did it didn't seem to work. Splendid on the other hand actually thinks he's batman. He even tried to "dodge" an imaginary bullet. Flippy who was watching the scene now completely drunk still face palmed. "Idiot."

Ritsu was currently trying to flirt with yet another plant accusing them of only wanting his body and other random things. Cuddles and the others were enjoying every bit of blackmail they could get from this. It was surprising to Sniffles considering they were all drunk too.

It went on for hours in till it was 2am in the morning and Sniffles was tired and wanted to go home. Unfortunately things went downhill the moment Sniffles got up to tell everyone to leave.

"Splendid what the hell are you doing!?" Sniffles was shocked to find the idiot on the ceiling! His sudden outburst caused everyone to look at the boy in blue who was smiling like an idiot while holding on to the ceiling fan. How he got up there Sniffles had no clue. He was glad he did tag along today considering everyone else was doing nothing and the manager had officially given up on the guy.

"I'm flying in the air!" He jumped off the ceiling and landed hard on top of a table breaking it in two. "Ow." He said rubbing his back.

Sniffles felt his eye twitch in rage he tried so hard to calm down and it was failing epically. What was worse was that everyone else was either passed out or in another heated debate about pokemon. And there's Ritsu who was making out with a potted plant!

Sniffles hands twitched, he really need to punch something…or someone. But he was the calm one, the nice one. If he lost it right here and right now he would have to say good bye to his perfect status of never freaking out. Why he wanted to maintain such a reputation was beyond him. It was one of the little things that he felt was left of his good guy status considering all that went to the trash because he started hanging out with the guys.

_Stay calm Sniffles…stay calm._

…He sometimes hated his name.

"Splendid get off the table and help me get everyone in the car! And you!" He pointed towards Ritsu who paused in mid "make out" session. "Stop kissing a fucking plant!"

"Hey! Don't insult shelly she's sensitive!" He hugged the plant as if it was real. Sniffles rolled his eyes.

"Wait till your angel hears out this." He muttered to himself.

Splendid groggily got up and yanked Cuddles off the floor with his hand and proceeded to do the same to everyone else. Sniffles dragged a protesting Ritsu who was kicking and screaming. "Shelly my love! No one can break us apart!" The perfect blackmail material indeed.

"I'm so going to tell her." Sniffles opened the door to the car and pushed Ritsu inside. Splendid who was carrying Cuddles, Nutty and Toothy the best way he can also pushed them inside. Sniffles went back in to retrieve the rest.

Once that was over and done with Sniffles put on his seat belt and started the car. He was lucky he knew how to drive.

.

.

.

Things weren't going great for Sniffles.

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME!"

Here he was trying his best not to punch the overly loud Splendid who was currently annoying him and distracting him from driving. The rest were passed out on the back seat. Splendid had yet to also pass out. Sniffles merely shook his head, this night was a disaster for him.

"Sniffles…hey Sniffles." Splendid shook him trying to get his attention. Sniffles eyes twitched from that.

"What." He said bitterly trying not to look away from the road.

Splendid grinned at him stupidly and got close to him to whisper in his ear, "Hi."

Once again his eye twitched for the millionth time tonight. His sanity and patience were going downhill. "Splendid…please." He grit his teeth in an attempt to calm down. _Patience Sniffles, must have patience._ Taking a deep breath he continued driving.

Splendid who was drunk looked out the window and started tapping on the glass. He grinned and turned to look at the poor and unsuspecting Sniffles, "Poke." He poked him on his check and laughed.

Sniffles sighed in frustration but ignored the drunken Splendid. _Must not lose patience…_

"Poke, poke."

Twitch.

"Poke."

Twitch, twitch.

"Poke…hehe this is fun."

Twitch…twitch.

"Poke."

Twitch, hands clenched against the stirring wheel.

"Poke."

_Must not-_

"Poke."

_Lose patience…_

"Your cheek is soft." Splendid continued his poking, unbeknownst to him Sniffles patience was going down and he felt like at any time he might explode.

Splendid finally stopped his poking and merely pouted in his seat. Sniffles felt relief and began to relax. They were close to Handy's home only a few more minutes-

"TAKE ME OUT TO A BALL GAME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Having lost his patience he stepped on the brake as hard as he could causing everyone to wake up and freak out.

"The fuck!?"

"Wha-what?"

"It's the apocalypse! It's starting!"

"No it isn't Cuddles."

"You don't know that!"

"You okay Sniffles?"

Sniffles who had his forehead against the wheel took in a shaky breath and turned to look at Splendid who looked at him stupidly.

"Yes…I'm just fine." He said twitching and shaking. He finally lost his patience.

"Oh, okay." Splendid grinned at him causing Sniffles to scream internally. He hated his friends, its official. He's never coming to a guy's night out again! Even if they beg him to he's never coming back to this hell!

Taking a quick sharp breath he started the car again. Handy's house wasn't too far he can get there put everyone to sleep and finally have some alone time. Smiling at his plan he then noticed flashing red and blue colors just outside his window.

"Shit it's the cops!" Splendid exclaimed.

Sniffles let out a cry and hit his head on the stirring wheel. "Why me."

***Tap tap***

A police officer was just outside Sniffles window. Sniffles did a quick prayer and lowered the window. "Good evening officer." He gave a quick smile. "Any problems?" He looked at the police officer waiting for a replay. He tried his best to look as innocent as possible. Unfortunately the officer noticed the other nine passengers he was taking, who just so happen to be drunk and three of them were minors.

Next thing they know they were all in a jail cell.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Sniffles yelled at no one in particular. He hit the wall causing pain to his hand. "Shit!"

"Why are we in jail again?" Cuddles asked.

"Because we're drunk." Nutty said eating a quick piece of candy.

"And three of us are minors." Shifty and Litfy said in unison, both were sitting on the bench in the cell leaning onto each other for support.

"And because Sniffles tried to escape by punching the officer." Toothy said sleepily, he was awoken from his wonderful sleep.

Sniffles rolled his eyes, he had no choice don't judge him! He didn't want to end up in jail and have that be in his record. Now he'll never get into a good collage and he'll end up working in a fast food restaurant! Not that it's bad it's just that he doesn't to, he's heard some unpleasant things about it.

"I demand my lawyer!" Ritsu said banging on the metal bars.

Sniffles sighed, "Ritsu you don't have one!" He looked at his cross dressing friend from the corner of his eyes. When Ritsu gets drunk it's a totally disaster for everyone.

"Oh…I demand my call!"

Just then something in Sniffles brain clicked. Yes a call! They can call Lammy or someone to bail them out of jail.

"Officer can I please call someone!"

Few minutes later…

"And that's how we all ended up in jail." After some minutes of explaining his situation to Lammy who by the way is pissed at him for calling her at three in the morning Sniffles could hear her audible groan from the other side of the phone.

"I swear to god you guys are so stupid." Sniffles can practically see Lammy face palming. "It's too late right now I'll bail you guys out tomorrow"

"WAIT NO!" She hung up leaving Sniffles looking at the phone in disbelief.

.

.

.

It was morning and here they all were still in that jail cell wondering what to do. Everyone but Sniffles woke up with huge hangovers, much to Sniffles amusement. He needed something good to happen after all the hell he went through last night.

"I need some coffee." Ritsu muttered tiredly. He was on the floor laying on his back looking the ceiling trying to remember if he did anything stupid last night. Nobody seems to remember, that or they're just not telling him at all. Sniffles claims to not have seen anything and those devious smiles on Cuddles and the other three idiots scream "DANGER!"

Flippy who had his arms crossed against his chest sighed, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." Splendid held his head in pain. He's never going to drink again. Hangovers are horrible and he's sure Lammy is going to beat him up for this.

"Where the hell is Lammy!?" Sniffles was getting desperate, this was officially too much for him. He doesn't deserve to be here you know he's innocent. Sure he punched that officer but it was for the greater good! He was lucky the officer had no intentions of pressing charges, apparently it was because he did that once when he was young when driving home with a bunch of drunken friends.

How lucky right?

"You called Lammy to bail us out!?" Ritsu said as he stood up, he felt better apparently.

"Yeah why?" Sniffles murmured, he was too tired to discuss this he didn't even sleep well last night.

Ritsu groaned, "That's it we're doomed."

Sniffles rolled his eyes. "Geez if someone hadn't been so drunk last night this wouldn't have happened!"

"I wasn't the only one." Ritsu said in defense.

Splendid stood up abruptly, "Don't go blaming us."

Sniffles pointed the middle finger at everyone. "Fuck you guys! I've been through hell all night with Splendid's constant singing and pretending to be batman along with Ritsu's random make out sessions with plants!"

Ritsu's eyes went wide. "Wait what!?" He blushed from embarrassment. Cuddles and the three idiots laughed out loud. Let the blackmailing begin.

"And not only that! The three idiots over here." He pointed towards Nutty, Toothy and Shifty. "Had a pokemon debate all night long and Handy wouldn't stop crying on Lifty's shoulder!"

Everyone looked at each other, embarrassment clear in their looks. Sniffles went back to sulking in a corner hoping for some type of rescue to come. Just then a police officer came and opened the cell door. "You're free to go."

Sniffles had the biggest smile in the world. "Yes!" He ran towards the exit without wasting any time. Once he made it outside he fell on his knees. "Free at last!" He held his hand up high. Everyone else looked at the scene somewhat confused. Was it really that bad?

"Hey." Everyone turned to look up at Lammy popping a piece of gum in her mouth. Although Sniffles looked so happy the others…not so much. Behind Lammy were everyone's worst nightmare.

"Toothy and Nutty!" Lily who had received the news from Lammy about the two guys she was meant to look after and take care of were held up in jail and drunk she didn't waste time in getting to the police station. Lily had been Toothy, Nutty and Sniffles guardian ever since they were little. She knew Sniffles was coming and was old enough to, not to mention she knew he hated drinking. What she didn't know was that Toothy and Nutty had tagged along.

Sniffles who had thought Lily had given them permission to come quickly rose his hands in defense. "I swear I didn't know they told me you gave them permission."

Lily held her hand, "Yeah I know my mistake I thought they were going with Cuddles to the arcade." She looked at Toothy and Nutty in disappointment. The two boys knew they were going to be grounded for a life time now.

Then there was Giggles who also looked at Cuddles in disappointment. She had also been told he along with the other two were going to an arcade while the others enjoyed their guy's night out at the bar.

"I can explain?" He looked at his girlfriend with a nervous smile. She huffed and started walking away. "Wait Giggles! I can explain!" He ran after her.

Lily grabbed both Toothy and Nutty by the ear and dragged them to her car while Sniffles followed with a smile. Revenge at last. Meanwhile the two boys were protesting in pain.

"OW! Lily it hurts!"

"I'm sorry don't take my candy!"

Ignoring their pain and apologizes she got them in the car and drove off. Lammy sighed and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Um…" Splendid knew he was fucked. He knew he was even more fucked when Lammy walked up to his face and gave him a huge smack.

"That's for being an idiot." She started to walk away with Splendid following behind her. It was going to be a long day filled with constant apologizes.

Flower and Tei had both came to pick up the twins, considering their history together they decided to drop them off at their home. Flower knew this was going to happen so she didn't even feel mad that her friend and his brother ended up in a jail cell. Tei of course knew this from Flower so she also didn't bother feeling upset about the situation Lifty was in. The twins looked at each other and started walking with Flower and Tei towards their car. That left Handy, Ritsu and Flippy to face their current problems.

Petunia had offered to come get Handy. Even though they broke up she felt like she still had to. Of course she had her arms crossed against her chest and mere motioned Handy to follow her. Handy knew not to protest so he merely just followed her.

Ritsu and Flippy watched Handy and Petunia leave. Once they were out of site they turned to look at the two females in front of them. It was none other than Miko and Flaky.

Ritsu opened his mouth to speak but Miko silenced him. "Don't even bother." She didn't know how to feel. In all honestly she can't be mad at him at all since he never made a promise or anything and she suspected they were going to drink.

Flaky merely sighed. She too can't really blame them at all it was a guy's night out after all. Although he won't admit it Flippy felt like he disappointed Flaky in a way.

The four friends walked home since Miko and Flaky can't drive just yet and the boys didn't have their cars and still had hangovers.

On the walk home Ritsu looked a Miko, "You're not upset right?" He asked her hoping she wasn't.

She shook her head, "No I kind of suspected it anyway." She gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry."

Ritsu's heart skipped a beat from that. He also felt glad she was such an understanding person. That reminded him…didn't he kiss a plant last night? Or at least that's' what Sniffles told him. He hopped she never finds out about that.

Just than their phones began to vibrate. They all opened them at the same time to check the unknown message they had all gotten. That's when all hell broke loss. Ritsu's eyes went wide, cheeks were red from embarrassment as he clenched his phone. On the screen of all four of their phones were pictures and videos of Ritsu's "make out" sessions with potted plants. Miko tried her best not to laugh. Flaky covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter while Flippy just straight up laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Ritsu grit his teeth in anger, "CUUUUUUUUUUDDLEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

It was at that moment that Cuddles knew…he fucked up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I love this chapter, main reason was because it was so hard to write! (obvious sarcasm is obvious)**

**Like I just stood there for hours thinking what should I write? But I did enjoy this chapter xD**

**Fun fact: I asked my mom yesturday what day it was and she said it was friday. I kid you not I panicked xD I had forgotten my deadline was today and so I spent all day yesturday writing this chapter.**

**Reason why this chapter's progress was so slow was because I had no idea what to write about xD**

**I had a simple concept of the guys going to a bar and getting drunk but...from there what? So I decided instead they would end up in jail xD and Sniffles ends up calling Lammy to bail them out which you all how it ends.**

**Anyway when I finished this chapter yesturday I wrote down the titles for the next chapters so I can know what they'll be about ;) no spoilers, no spoilers...well maybe just one, there will be a beach chapter xD**

**Reminders:**

**This story is only being uploaded to fanfiction, deviant art and ao3, anywhere else is a fake and should be reported for plagiarism. I want to be safe and hope nobody does this because I've heard it happen to other people and it's messed up.**

**Next chapter: Fair time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update my loveliess! :D**

**I'm soo happy with this story I just love it uwu**

**Enjoy this special chapter ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 10: The fair drama**

**.**

**.**

A month had gone by and it was finally summer which meant many things. One those things just so happened to be a lot of events one was obligated to attend to. Ritsu of course hated going to that damn summer festival thingy. Although they didn't do much seeing Miko in a cute kimono was worth it. Not to mention he made Flippy and the others go which surprised him since all this time they had used blackmail against him in order to get of events.

Needless to say Cuddles had spent two weeks in the hospital due to Ritsu's quote on quote…punishment.

Indeed, he did not waist time to do so since not only did he take pictures of him having make out sessions but also various videos. One of them had him making out with a potted plant named Shelly. Miko had seen this and he was sure she had gotten upset. Of course he had upset his angel, he named a fucking plant after the last girl he dated.

Did he mention he dated some girls before? Because he did and now that he thinks about it Miko always avoided him and the girl he was dating. Why did he never notice before? Surely he was blind and an idiot. And now he was an even bigger idiot. He hurt his angel and ruined and chances to at least have a nice friendship.

Fuck his life.

.

.

.

"So…about the Shelly incident." Flippy had been the past hour merely sitting in Ritsu's room. Ritsu of course was lamenting himself and apparently considering suicide. Way to go Cuddles.

"It's been fucking four years I don't know why I said it!" He yelled into his pillow. Flippy somewhat understood Ritsu's frustration. The girl he like was currently ignoring him because she hated his past relationships. Perfectly understandable he knew that much. Flaky had told him about Miko's hatred for every girl Ritsu has ever dated and that apparently Shelly was on the top of her list due to the girl being a whore.

Ah, yes Shelly he remembers her. She tried getting him and Splendid into her bed. The girl was a whore indeed. Of course nothing worked because not only was she dating his best friend. Splendid was falling for Lammy and he had no interest in being with anyone, much less a girl who was already taken. After that incident they told Ritsu of course which is what caused the break up.

You would think Ritsu was really just a loner and anti-social. He is but not that much he has indeed been in a relationship before. Of course none of them ever last. But he was sure Ritsu was starting to or is already in love with Miko. Or else why would he be so depressed? He's seriously never seen Ritsu this depressed. Last time he was like that was when he ordered a t-shirt that was super cool and got a pair of lame ass shoes.

"You want me to beat up Cuddles and put him in a hospital again?" Because at this point if there was anything that can make Ritsu feel better is to see Cuddles in pain. And Flippy would be happy to oblige since the idiot did go too far. The Shelly video was only sent to Miko with the clear intention of ruining Ritsu's life. What was going through Cuddles head when he decided this?

"Sure." Ritsu muttered tiredly. He hadn't been in any sort of happy mood today. Not ever since the festival of course. Although if Flippy remembers correctly he had seen Ritsu feel better when he saw Miko in a kimono.

Flippy sighed and laid down on the floor. It was a nice floor actually, really comfortable. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate. He dug into his pocket taking out his phone. He noticed he had received a message from Flaky.

**From: Flaks**

**Are you going to the fair this weekend?**

The fair…?

Flippy had completely forgotten about that. In fact it would be the perfect opportunity to help Ritsu work things out.

**To: Flaks**

**I'm bringing ritsu with me so make sure to make miko go with you**

**From: Flaks**

**Deal :)**

And so Flippy spent the next four hours trying to convince Ritsu into going to the fair.

"Flippy I am not going to the fair!"

"But bro you have to!"

They've been protesting and such for these past hours and it seemed like it was never going to die down. Ritsu didn't like the idea, no scratch that, he hated the idea of going to that damn fair. Last year was horrible, what makes this year so different?

"Miko will be there."

Oh right…cute wolf girl will be there.

"But she hates me." Yes that damn Shelly incident is still present in his god damn head. He hated that bitch! So why did he think of her? Okay he was drunk and probably thought of an easy name for the damn potted plant. Why was he kissing a potted plant anyway!?

Flippy had spent all this time trying to convince his friend to go, sure he was right, Miko maybe did hate him at the moment but all of that could change if he just went and spent the entire day with her. It could work, one must not doubt Lammy's wonderful match making skills.

"True but you could make it up to her." When it comes to fairs Flippy also hated them. But ever since he started hanging out with Flaky everything seemed much more fun. He could always advice his friend to win his angel a plushie or something.

"Yeah but…what if I fail?" If there was one thing Ritsu hated, it was failing. He was an UTAU after all and it seemed like a common thing to always lose.

To be humiliated…

_The vocaloids are better you freak! Why not do the world a favor and kill yourself._

No…don't think of bad things Ritsu, bad memories bad…

_Kill yourself!_

_I hope you die._

_Loser, waist of air._

He's not…a waist of air. He shivered, remembering the past was never a good thing. Flippy noticed.

"Did you have a flashback?" Flippy knew about Ritsu's past semi traumas. They weren't life scarring but they indeed had a big influence on Ritsu's personality and why he became more anti-social than usual.

Ritsu's breath was shaky and uneven. He takes that back it seems those things really did leave a big scar on him. Flippy gently patted his friend on the back. He was there went it happened…those eyes…that fear…the rocks…

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine." Ritsu had finally managed to calm himself down. It wasn't rare for him to have a weak moment. But he preferred to have those only in front of people he trusted or else they would just assume he's weak and vulnerable.

He's not…weak.

_I'm not a mistake._

"You okay there?" Flippy asked concern for his friend. Ritsu had spaced out for about five minutes. He indeed was having flashbacks. Flashbacks are never good if they only contain sadness instead of happiness.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sorry." Ritsu shook his head. Time to focus on the task at hand. "I'll go." He finally said. Victory for Flippy, he finally managed to get Ritsu to go without it being against his will.

"That's awesome." Flippy took out his phone and quickly texted Flaky about his recent victory.

**To: Flaks**

**Done**

**From: Flaks**

**Awesome :D**

Smiling he set his phone down. "Alright you already said yes, you can't back out now." He teased. Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"Sure whatever."

.

.

.

The next day came and so did the excitement of the upcoming fair. Apparently this year the vocaloids were hosting it. The UTAUs weren't sure if they were happy with this.

Ritsu was at work as usual. He wished he could say he was finally getting used to being around pigtails and greenie but he was hard…too hard. The constant giggling and squeaking and who knows what other type of noises were unbearable. To make matters worse crazy orange teen was here to help them out. The costumers were happy to say the least.

"Thanks for buying at the vocaloid café, hope you see you soon." With fake enthusiasm and smile he bid the finale costumer goodbye. It was hell as always. The girls were giggling about who knows what and he felt stupid being here. Did he mentioned he now wore a maid outfit? Usually he wouldn't mind because he does wear women's clothing but he just looked straight up ridiculous with the outfit he was giving. It was normal looking in till you see the vocaloid logo in had on the apron.

It was the dumbest looking chibi pigtails he's ever seen. He looked like a walking laughing stock. Maybe he's being too hard but he honestly stopped giving a shit. Those vocaloids already did enough damage to the UTAUs anyway.

"I'm leaving." He grabbed his bag and left the store but not before hearing the three girl's farewells. It didn't matter they were probably making fun of him behind his back anyway.

Typical of the vocaloids.

He walked home as usual because he always forgot to take his damn motorcycle. Yes once again he forgot he even had one. Silly Ritsu, silly, silly, idiot. Well no matter walking was good for him anyway. Plus it gave him some time to think. He accepted going to the fair…great. But maybe it won't be so bad he could talk to his angel and finally ask her out or something on a ferris wheel at the damn fair. It was only fair he makes it up to her, no pun intended. Plus she was the forgiving type anyway so surely she'll understand and go out with him to get ice cream or something.

After a one hour walk he finally made it to the UTAU household. He braced himself for whatever crazy thing might be happening inside. Opening the door sure enough he was greeted by a knife.

"The fuck!?" He had dodged it luckily, it was now behind him on a wall probably. But sure enough he could guess that knife was from Tei. "Tei, what the fuck!?" He questioned turning towards Tei who sure enough was in a throwing position, a visible sweat drop was on her forehead. She most likely didn't plan for Ritsu to almost get stabbed.

She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. "H-Hey, sorry about that." She continued her nervous laughter. Ritsu merely glared, whatever no time to waste with Tei's stupid antics of who knows what. That was Kasane's job after all.

He walked passed everyone towards the stairs and made his way to his room. Finally making it there he locked himself in and threw himself on his bed groaning on his pillow. He was tired and had a lot of things to think about. One of them being that damn fair Flippy convinced him into going. He hadn't noticed but ever since he got that job his life had been changing in ways he never imagined.

 _It's because I left my comfort zone._ He thought to himself. After everything that happened things indeed have been changing and not for the worst honestly. Things are actually much better and more fun. Maybe agreeing to go to that fair wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well whatever." Turning the lights off he decided to sleep early today.

.

.

.

The next day rolled around and as always 7am meant the UTAUs (most of them) were wide awake. Much to everyone's relief Ritsu was already awake by the time Tei and Teto started having a "discussion." Sure enough everyone was annoyed including the neighbors but since this was a common thing at this point why bother to say anything after years and years of the same morning routine. Since Ritsu had slept early waking up wasn't much of a hassle but it sure did hurt his head hearing Teto's obnoxious yells and Tei's constant banshee fits that consisted of breaking furnisher and glassware. Ritsu was totally not paying for that.

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE KNIVES!"

"FUCK YOU!"

**CRASH.**

"Tei can you not."

"SHUT UP RUKO!"

"Okay." _Sip._

Breakfast was indeed the greatest today. Ritsu sat there eating his beloved beacon and eggs with some pancakes and orange juice. Delicious indeed if it weren't for the fact that the table is broken thanks to Tei and he was forced to eat in the balcony. Luckily the view of the garden was beautiful. Momone did a great job in taking care of it.

"Great right?"

_Jolt._

"Right." Just keeping eating, just keep eating.

"I'm sorry."

Pause. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Ritsu sat his plate down and looked at Miko in all seriousness. Now was his chance to explain himself and work things with her. "Don't apologize, listen, about the drunk incident-."

She stopped him mid-sentence. "It's okay everything is fine." She smiled. "I just want us to be friends again."

Right…friends.

"Yeah I do too." He won't lie he was heartbroken to say the least hearing the words just friends is never a nice thing and now he understands why people hate being in the friend zone.

"So…friends?" She extended her hand.

"Friends." He took it.

Cue heart break for the both of them.

"Hey is anyone volunteering to help out at the fair?" Defoko had entered just in time to save the two on the balcony from an awkward silence. While they weren't alone since everyone who was eating breakfast was there it gave Miko an excuse to leave the house.

"I am." She quickly left the house without another word. Ritsu suspected it was probably just an excuse to leave.

Ritsu had finished eating breakfast and went to the kitchen to clean his plate and glass and decided it was better to stay indoors today and play videogames or something. Flippy and Splendid were busy so it was better to not call them and invite them over today.

Needless to say he was bored out of his mind. No amount of youtube videos or videos games can fill his boredom. He was only able to entertain himself for a few hours. It was only 5pm and Ritsu was running out of ideas.

"I can always make a video." He took into consideration the idea. A vlog would be nice or a gameplay. He rarely uploads videos so maybe it was great to start doing that now. "I'll just do a gameplay." He sat on his chair by the computer and turned it on. Suddenly a thought came to mind. What game would he play? "Shit." He muttered. His computer finished loading. Maybe an rpg game would be nice. He can also always play touhou or something. "Decisions, decisions." He ultimately decided to play a touhou game.

So here he was recording a game.

"Well shit I died." The rage was real. Now he remembers why he had stopped playing these bullet hell games. "And people say sans from undertale is hard." He scoffed. He was sure he was going to get hate just for saying that. The fandom of the game is just horrible in so many ways.

After finishing he ended the video and proceeded to edit because he honestly had nothing better to do. After 5 hours of adding random edits and other stuff he uploaded the video. Once again he was bored. He looked at the clock, 10pm. It was getting late so it was better if he went to sleep now.

So he did but not before his door was opened abruptly for the millionth time this year. He mentally groaned. "What now!?" He didn't even bother to look up who it was. To his surprise it was actually Miko.

"Tired I see." She giggled causing Ritsu's eyes to shot open and sit up.

"M-Miko what are you here- I mean why you doing here- I MEAN! What are doing here?" Mentally face palming due to his fuck up Miko merely shrugged it off. It tends to happen, she went through it once.

"Not much just thought I'd say good night." She started playing with a piece of her hair and suddenly found the carpet floor to be fascinating.

"O-Oh uh, thank you." He blushed and he too found his carpet floor to be fascinating as well. How come he never noticed it?

"Right…um see you tomorrow." She waved and left closing the door behind her. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was she even thinking? Was she stupid or something!?

Meanwhile Ritsu hit his head against his wall. He was stupid! He fucked up and now she probably thinks he's weird or something. Maybe she already thinks that and he failed to notice it. Then again he and all his friends are weird.

Deciding to not think of the situation anymore he turned the lights off and went to bed. After all tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

.

.

.

Fair day.

More like hell day.

"Why am I here again?" Ritsu was awoken by surprise this morning and it wasn't pleasant. He ended up punching Splendid and almost round house kicked Flippy. It was apparently fair day and he didn't even know about it! He guessed he missed checking the date. Either way he was dragged to the fair that was barely just opening. Not many people were around but he did recognize some of his buddies from the UTAU household…and some vocaloids.

Needless to say he had yet to see his angel.

"You agreed remember?" Flippy was rather…cranky today. Apparently Splendid had kept him all night convincing him to ask Flaky out. Because for some reason Splendid thought she like Flippy but Flippy was too blind to see that. But it was bullshit and Flippy knew it…right?

"Right." He sighed. "Can I leave now?" Ritsu wasn't in the best mood, wake him up when is noon or something.

"No." Splendid said holding a piece of frozen meat on his cheek. That punch had hurt and nobody can call him a wimp for almost crying.

"Of course." Ritsu muttered. Worst day ever. But only because he was tired! Because he kind of did want to come but sometimes when it's time to go he changes his mind at the last minute and this was one of those times.

Splendid rolled his eyes which was uncommon in him, he must but pissed. "Come on lets go in." The three amigos walked towards the entrance where they paid for their entry. As they entered the ferris wheel caught their eye.

"And that's where you're going to confess to Miko." Flippy said surprising Ritsu. When was that planned!?

"HUH?" Ritsu felt like hyperventilating. Were they planning that the whole time!? Was that why he's here!? "Is that why I'm here!?" Sure he likes Miko, but confess his love for her!? He didn't plan on doing that just yet. They literally just this morning established they would be just friends. Talk about awkward.

"Yes and no." Flippy placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are here to make her fall for you even more." He smirked at Ritsu.

Ritsu went pale. "I can't do that! I suck at flirting!" He does, don't even question it. He still had no idea how he was even able to get girlfriends in the past. Probably because he was semi famous. Or they just thought he was rich.

"Ritsu let me give you some advice." Advice from Splendid was never a good thing. "Just…be yourself."

Well that could work.

Flippy placed his hand on his chin. "True she does seem to like you for…you." He sounded surprised and Ritsu wasn't sure if he should be happy or offended.

"Well then." He mumbled. His friends literally gave him the most cliché advice ever. It was true but lately Miko doesn't seem to be happy with him. Then again he does stupid shit without expecting to disappoint anyone.

"Ritsu it's high time for you to change things in your life." Splendid stated as a matter of fact. Well it's true but his life isn't that bad…is it?

"Come on guys my life isn't shit." Ritsu laughed nervously. Was his life that bad?

"Well…no but it's pretty…lonely." Flippy said hesitatively. He doesn't want to offend his friend but if it weren't for Teto and getting him that job Ritsu would most likely not be here right now, in fact he wouldn't have gone to Splendid's party and if he did he would have been drunk. He wouldn't have agreed to take Miko shopping, actually he wouldn't have fallen for her, maybe. He wouldn't have scored that homerun and movie night might have ended differently. Guy's night out would have also ended differently. Everything that happened probably wouldn't have happened but it did.

"Life changing decisions huh?" The three amigos laughed, Ritsu shook his head. "I get it you guys are right, things really have changed." He smiled. "I like these changes."

.

.

.

It had been an hour since they all arrived at the fair. More people had shown up and that place was quickly getting crowded. The three amigos had yet to meet up with everyone else. Of course they didn't just stand around doing nothing. They got on the most awesome rides they can spot before anyone the place got crowded. Once people starting arriving and waiting lines got longer they decided to play some games at the stands and win prizes.

"I can't believe you fucking won three fishes and I couldn't" Ritsu pouted, he really wanted a pet fish. Cruse Flippy and his awesome aiming skills.

"You can have one if you want." He said as he handed one of them to Ritsu which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks!"

And just like that they had won a bunch of prizes they weren't sure they were going to keep.

"You could always give all your stuff toys to Miko, heard she collects them." Flippy suggested, Ritsu nodded.

"Yup, I bet she'll love me if I do." And cue day dreams of a certain wolf girl with the world's widest smile on her face thanking a certain handsome cross dresser and giving him a kiss as a reward. It would be nice.

Flippy and Splendid laughed.

"She will."

"Indeed."

Although there wasn't much to do since it was a fair there was always something fun just the other block. Speaking of that the three amigos had found a fortune telling stand and decided to try it out.

They entered the place but it was empty.

"Hello?" Ritsu called out. A quite but audible "I'm coming" was heard. Soon a women with black hair and brown eyes with a smile emerged from the back room.

"Hello there please, sit down." She gestured. The three sat down. Ritsu had decided to go first.

"So…how does this work?" He asked curiously. Weren't psychics always fake?

"Just let me see your palms." Ritsu extended his hands for her to see. She just…touched them and stared at them. She didn't say anything, wouldn't say anything. The three amigos were starting to think this was a bad idea, in till she spoke. "I see many changes in your life, there for the better actually." Once again she examined the palms of his hands. "Let's see...love, I see love and lots of it." Flippy and Splendid tried not to laugh as Ritsu blushed. "Also marriage and a family." She smiled at him, this deepened Ritsu's blush. "Everything is normal really, there are some things that bother you like past traumas." Ritsu froze…how did she? "But don't think about them, leave them in the past and continue with your life." The other two were also shocked to say the least. How did she…or maybe she's talking about something else.

"How did you know? I thought psychics were fakes."

The women laughed, "I'm not dear boy, want to know what you were in another life?"

Ritsu hesitated, "Um…sure."

She smiled wetly at him. "You were warrior and in another life you were a student attending a prestigious academy." Ritsu looked at her confused. Okay then? "Oh and a good for nothing." Ritsu rolled his eyes. He kind of already is in this life. Suddenly her expression changed. "And a…killer? Interesting."

Ritsu looked at Flippy and Splendid with a "what the fuck face." The two had no idea.

"Don't worry though you somehow managed to live a good life there too." She smiled at him as she let go of his hands. Was he supposed to be happy about that? He wasn't sure but surely what she said was fake.

"Do you two also want a reading?" She asked. They quickly shook their head no. All three got up and decided to leave. As they headed towards the door the last thing she said sent chills down their bodies for some reason. "I hope to see you all in the next one." With that said they ran out there. The women's eyes suddenly flashed red and a sinister smile was on her face.

.

.

.

"The fuck just happened?" Everyone shook their head. They had practically run out of the place and didn't dare stop in till they were far enough. And surely they did, they had made it back to the ferris wheel panting and tired. All three had felt it, that ominous feeling of something that was completely off. They weren't sure if they'll ever forget that experience.

"Never…again." Ritsu said between breaths. Out of everyone he was the most freaked out. He thought psychics were supposed to be fake! Not creepy and menacing.

"Agreed." The other two said in unison. It was a great idea they decided to just leave immediately.

After said fiasco they decided it was better to look for everyone. Surely enough they spotted the twins, candy addict and rabbit boy by prize corner.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!"

After their quick hellos they all decided to get together and ride the roller coaster. Cuddles had never been on one so tried to find as many excuses as he can in order to get out of riding it. He didn't want to seem uncool or a baby in front of them. But it didn't matter because none of them were stupid and knew he was just scared.

"Cuddles we know you're scared." Ritsu rolled his eyes at him as everyone else laughed. "No need to hide it you know." He snickered at his friends antics.

"I-I'm n-not scared." He mentally face palmed, he was literally shuttered which was never a good thing if you were trying to prove you weren't scared.

"Sure you aren't." Shifty mocked.

"I'm not!"

"Sure we believe you." Now it was Lifty who was mocking him.

"I hate you guys." Cuddles folded his arms and pouted.

"No you don't." Nutty, who had been eating candy this whole time shook his head. "If you don't want to ride that's fine you know."

"Since when was the candy addict the voice of reason?" Splendid laughed. Nutty rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He was mad. Nutty decided to fasten his pace and leave everyone behind.

"It was just a joke you know." He wasn't sure if he got offended or something but either way it was merely a joke and Splendid wasn't going to apologize for a harmless joke.

Ritsu shrugged and sighed. "Just ignored it Splendid people get offended for everything these days." The internet was an example of that.

They all walked towards the roller coaster getting into the long line that was formed. They were sure going to be here for hours. Surely an hour passed by and they fine got on. Even though Cuddles protested he eventually got on anyway. The ride was…extreme indeed. Nutty almost threw up, Shifty almost lost his hat and Cuddles was practically crying. The good side was that they all got a great view of the fair.

"That was awesome!"

"Agreed."

Once they had gotten off they felt like the whole world was sort of spinning. Either way Nutty swore to never get on one again along with Cuddles. Everyone thought they were exaggerating since Nutty had technically eaten a lot of candy before getting on and Cuddles was already sacred.

"Anyway, where's everyone else?" Ritsu asked curiously looking around. Even though he said everyone who he was really looking for was for Miko. He couldn't see her anyway but she was probably with Flaky or something.

Flippy smirked. "Is that Miko over there?"

"Where!?" Noticing everyone's laughter Ritsu blushed deep red. Damn it he fell for that. It was officially he hated Flippy now.

"I swear to god Ritsu you're like a dog on a leash." Splendid joked. "I can already see you was dog collar wagging your tail." Everyone bursted out laughing at this. Ritsu's blush only deepened. They all failed to notice three girls who had walked into the conversation.

"I'm not!" Ritsu protested.

"You so are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Out of everyone Flippy noticed the obvious presence of Miko, Flaky and Lammy. Using this to his advantage he said. "Just admit it you love Miko." Flippy snickered, everyone also noticed the presence of three girls they knew. They all tried to contain their laughter.

"Well I mean…yeah but we're just friends." Ritsu looked off to the side blushing, trying to avoid everyone's stares.

"Just friends huh?" Suddenly a female voice belonging to Splendid's beloved girlfriend was heard. This caused Ritsu to go extremely paled. He didn't dare turn around but of course as always he went against his will and did. Lammy had the biggest devious grin ever while Flaky merely gave an awkward smile. Then there was Miko who was blushing three shades of red. Red eyes met multi colored ones. The world seemed to stop for the both of them. Call him crazy but he swore he saw Miko's eyes twinkle.

"Just kiss already!" Lammy blurted out. Ritsu and Miko blushed again at the realization that they were staring at each other.

"Uh…" Ritsu cleared his throat. "Hey." He felt stupid for not saying something better.

Miko was freaking out internally. "H-Hey." She waved shyly.

Lammy face palmed at the scene. "Well damn you two are impossible."

Ritsu glared at her. "Shut up misses I secretly like Splendid but keep rejecting him but ended up giving him a chance anyway." He mocked. Oh yeah he remembers the way Lammy would play "hard to get" with Splendid. Even though she would say she hated him she in reality loved him.

Lammy blushed. "I was not like that!" She shouted. Splendid smirked and put his arm around her shoulder.

"But babe you totally were." Lammy punched him in the gut causing him to bend over in pain. "I still love you." He said painfully.

Thanks to this it caused a momentary distraction on what had just happened. After a few laughs they all went their separate ways, in pairs of course. And guess who ended up with who? Yes indeed Ritsu ended up with Miko.

"So…"

"Um…"

They looked at each other.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

It was actually getting dark out but it didn't matter, they all planned to say after midnight for the firework show. Apparently, thanks to a quick text from Flippy, he was supposed to properly ask her out once the fireworks appeared. Reason was because in every shoujo anime there's always those kinds of scenes. To Ritsu it seemed too cliché but whatever Miko really likes fireworks.

"Ritsu." She said shyly. She didn't know how to say it but it was better to clarify it. "Did you…did you really mean it?" She turned her gaze to the ground.

He could clearly see she was somewhat shaking. Now was his opportunity and if he fucked up he won't be able to ask her out later. "Um…yeah." He blushed. It was hard, really hard. It was difficult even. But he managed and he was glad.

She looked at him surprised, a blush present on her face. "Really?" That smile…that was the smile of someone who was extremely happy and might cry.

"Really." He smiled at her. He didn't know why and he wasn't sure if it was a smart move but he hugged her. And she hugged him back. Suddenly he felt his shoulder get wet. She was crying. "Hey…are you crying?" Should he be concern or were they just tears of joys?

"Sorry." She sniffed. "I'm just so happy."

He sighed of relief and smiled. "Me too."

It felt like hours had gone by but it was really only five minutes. They had stood there hugging each other, filling each other with their warmth. Just then a thought came across Ritsu's mind. Were they a thing now? Then again he was going to ask her out later. Or maybe he should just do it now. "So Miko…are we like a thing now?" Well not what he wanted to ask but it seemed like he can never stops fucking up.

Miko of course suddenly asked herself the same thing. "Um…I don't know." She wanted to, she really wanted to. But she didn't want to force anything he probably wasn't ready for.

"Well…I was actually about to ask you out later." He confessed.

"Really?" She was surprised to say the least. She also felt really happy about it.

"Yeah…" He laughed nervously. How should he do this? The advice he was given by his friends was stupid after all. First the ferris wheel then suddenly the fireworks. It was time for him to do things on his own. "I want to go out with actually." Okay everything is going smoothly.

"Oh, me too…I'd love to." She clapped her hands happily.

See he could so do this. "We could go out for some ice cream or something." He wasn't sure where to go or what to do so he decided to go with something simple.

"That would be nice." She giggled. Such a beautiful giggle, it was like music to his ears. Nothing in this world can possibly compare to Miko's beauty. Her eyes, her smile…her lips.

"So…um…can I…kiss you?" He blushed as he averted his gaze. Was it right for him to suddenly ask that? He notice Miko blushed.

"Um…sure." He was surprised she agreed. But if she was okay with it then…he can. They mere centimeters away from feeling each other's lips once again in till…

"OMG is that you Ritsu!?" A high pitch sequel was suddenly heard. Both Ritsu and Miko stiffened. That voice…

"S-Shelly!?"

Well fuck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh no! Cliff hanger!! xD *insert evil laugh***

**So the fair drama is a two parter, however people call them xD**

**Of course you all have to wait in till next saturday ;) xD**

**Poor Ritsu just can't get a break. He finally gets the girl then BAM! Shelly the bitch appears, this will get interesting.**

**Of course the beginning of this chapter was mere insight and normal because after all the craziness some normal things needed to happen xD**

**But holy shizz, Shelly is here to ruin it all for them xD**

**I actually want some feels and stuff to go on. This project started off as just a funny and random story but it evolved into something more. Back stories** **were not planned at all. But as you can see a lot of things went down in the past for Ritsu and his friends. You'll know more later.**

**I also hope I didn't tigger anyone with the undertale comment. I love undertale but I really think the sans battle isn't the hardest battle ever. Oh and the fandom is shit. I'm happy whenever I come across normal and nice fans xD**

**Anyway shout out to my senpai carriedreamer on fanfiction xD I love her fanfics, if you're a fan of PPG you have got to read "as time goes by" it's the best! Like the best ever!!! I'm in love with it xD**

**Also some Flippy x Flaky next chapter ;)**

**Next chapter: FEELS!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE TIME! :D**

**I want to say thank you to all of my new found fans xD I'm not sure if you're there but...I think you are :)**

**Enjoy today's chapter :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 11: The fair drama part 2**

**.**

**.**

It was about 9pm and Flippy was kind of tired of waiting for Splendid and Lammy. He was here with Flaky at a prize corner in order to kill some time but they had yet to show up. They had planned to spy on Ritsu and Miko to see if they finally get together.

It seems that plan was no longer going to happen because he was sure Splendid left with Lammy to go make out in a corner or something. He sighed, well it doesn't matter at least he was having fun. Flaky was good company.

"Do you think they decided not to anymore?" Like Flippy, Flaky had noticed that her two friends were taking too much time. Although she didn't mind since the idea of spying on her other two friends didn't really suit her.

"Yup." It was official they weren't coming back. He needs to make a mental note to punch Splendid for at least not sending a text message to cancel the plan and not make them wait for so long like a bunch of idiots.

"Oh…well I'm kind of hungry, want something?" She asked shyly. Just in time too Flippy was getting hungry. He could practically feel his stomach growling.

"Yeah sure." As they walked towards a food station Flippy checked his phone to see if he even received a message from Splendid. So far nothing. It was a shame he was kind of worried on how his friend Ritsu was doing. He never did have a lot of confidence in himself.

"Everything will be okay." As if she had read his mind Flaky reassured him with a smile. "I'm sure they can handle themselves." She knew Miko and although she didn't know much about Ritsu from what her friends have told she was confident that everything was fine.

Flippy sighed. "I hope so."

Unbeknownst to them Ritsu was in major problems at the moment.

.

.

.

"Sh-Shelly!?" Ritsu squeaked. His voice had never sounded so high before. Except when he's singing. But that doesn't matter he just wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. Fucking Shelly! Out of all of his stupid ex's it had to be Shelly the whore!

"OMG Ritsu I missed you!" She wrapped her arms around him looking at him seductively. "How have you been?" Her voice was annoying as fuck. Miko rolled her eyes at her.

Ritsu felt like dying. Great he loved his shirt...now he has to burn it, well no matter he can always buy a new one. "Right…I've been good." He muttered at her. He looked at Miko with a "help me" face.

Getting the memo Miko quickly got in between them. "Alright enough we have to go Ritsu our friends are waiting." She gave Shelly a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse us." She grabbed Ritsu's arm and pulled him away.

"I don't think so." Shelly had a grip on Ritsu's other hand. She pulled him back to her. "Me and my pumpkin have things to talk about." She glared and scoffed at Miko's direction. Oh she tried, Miko tried her best to not straight up punch the chick in front of a lot of people. It was mostly for the children.

Meanwhile Ritsu cringed inwardly when Shelly called him pumpkin. Ew no he was not her pumpkin! "I have to go okay." He escaped Shelly's grasp and quickly tried to leave with Miko. But suddenly once again he was pulled back.

"But baby." She faked puppy dog eyes. "I wanted to talk about us."

US!? It's been years there never was no us! "You have got to be shitting me Shelly, what us!? There is no us!"

She looked "hurt" and placed a hand on her heart. "But Ritsu baby I-."

"Don't call me that." He yelled. "You literally tried to fuck my two best friends and you expect me to forget that!?"

"I don't know what I was thinking! Ever since we broke up I've missed you dearly. Give me another chance please." She was practically pleaded at this point. But Ritsu wasn't stupid, he will never return with this bitch.

"No." And with that he grabbed Miko's hand and left.

That's when things got ugly.

"Fine! I didn't want to be with a freak show anyway!"

Freak…she called him a freak…he **HATED** that word. He felt his blood boil and his fist clench. But he tried his best to calm down for Miko's sake. She looked at him worriedly and quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there before Shelly could continue ruining their night. They just kept walking and walking in till they weren't able to hear Shelly's yelling. They finally made it to a bench where they were able to sit and rest.

"I hate that bitch." He said bitterly. If they had been alone in a secluded area he definitely would've hit her. He could care less if she was a women. Equality bitch.

Miko who was still concern for him placed her hand on his shoulder. "I do too but don't worry about her she can't do anything to us." She smiled at him. Ritsu nodded, Miko was right that bitch can't do shit to them.

Words don't hurt, their just words. Just words…

_Freak._

"Ritsu…?"

Nothing could possibly hurt him…because words are just words. That's what the psychiatrist said. And those types of people never lie…right? He felt a sudden touch on his cheek. Snapping out of his trance he looked over to see Miko, hurt in her eyes along with worry. Realizing he was making her sad he gave her a smile.

"Sorry…I just spaced out I guess." He patted her head causing a light blush to appear on Miko's cheeks. It was something he remembered doing before when they were small. Weird, he thought he never really talked to her before or even got to know her. But these pasts days he's been getting sudden flash backs of things he never thought actually happened. He never mentioned this to anyone, not even to his friends Flippy and Splendid. Ever since that day…ever since he was obligated to get a job. He didn't understand why now or why this was even happening. Unconsciously it just…happened and he can't really explain it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miko said worriedly. She was more than just worried really. She's known Ritsu ever since he was little and she knew how vulnerable he can get. Last time that happened…she was unable to him.

"Say…Miko."

"Yes?"

He looked hesitant. He didn't know how to confess this secret to her but he felt like he needed to tell someone. What better person then Miko who's known him all her life. So he mustered up the courage and finally asked. "Do you…remember when I was…in middle school?" Middle school…it was all blurry and even though he thought he lived a normal life all this time. It was merely a lie…he never did. Something happened he just knows it but he doesn't remember it.

Her eyes went wide for a split second but soon she looked…depressed. He was surprised by this reaction. "Yes…you don't?" She asked him hesitantly. Teto always told her to be careful when the time came.

"No." He looked to the ground. "Lately I've…been getting these flashbacks." He gripped his head. "I don't understand…I thought I've been living this sort of life but really I was…living another reality." The heaviness of his words hit Miko right in her heart. She knew one day someone was going to have to tell him the truth.

"Ritsu…I'm not sure what happened with clarity and Flippy refuses to talk about it but…" She hesitated. She can't tell him…she wasn't sure how. Teto told her how but…was there just no other way? Be honest and hide nothing. She gulped loudly. "You were…in the hospital for a long time." She started to shake. She was there…she saw him…his state was…it haunted her dreams for so long.

"What!?" Ritsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was in a hospital!? "How? For how long was I in there and why?" He needed answers. And what does she mean Flippy refuses to talk about it? Flippy was there!?

The sudden memory made Miko whimper in pain. She hated remembering it…the reason why it even happened. "You were beaten up and…" She choked on her own words. "You were badly hurt…in the head…the blood…the…" She couldn't take it anymore the tears that were threatening to fall just…fell.

Everything was a revelation to Ritsu. He had no idea he was badly beaten. The only thing he remembers was being bullied but…wait. "What happened? Miko I know it's hard but…I really need to know." He pleaded.

Miko looked at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded in understanding. She was the only one that could possibly help Ritsu right now. "I remember Flippy coming to the mansion and…he was a complete mess. Beaten up and blood everywhere…he was hysterical…looking for Teto." She took in a shaky breath. "He said you were on the verge of dying and…everyone was just…shocked and paralyzed. Teto and Ted quickly took you to a hospital and…the doctors thought you weren't going to make it." The mere memory made Miko want to just cry. When she heard those words she just couldn't believe it. She remembers crying all night. "You had…a really bad wound on your head…you suddenly went in to a coma."

A coma…he had gone into a coma? Ritsu was in disbelieve. Such a thing was kept from him for so long…how did he not know all of this? "How did I…survive?" On the verge of death…the doctors thought he wasn't going to make it…so why was, no better question was…was…for how long was he out?

"A miracle I guess." She sniffed and dried her tears. "You were out for three years."

He choked. "Three years!?" He was out for three fucking years and nobody bothered to fucking tell him!? "How come nobody fucking told me!?"

"Because we all promised Teto…she…you woke up not remembering anything and…Teto wanted you to live normally so we all promised her not to say anything." She explained. They all had good intentions but all the UTAUs knew that one day…he was going to start remembering.

He wasn't mad. He could never be mad at them. He just knew they all didn't mean to hurt him. But he still had unanswered questions. "Why was…no scratch that…I was being bullied right? But why? Actually no I feel like I already know that answer." Ritsu sighed and rubbed his head. It was starting to hurt. Noticing he was taking all this well Miko sighed in relief. "But…why was I beaten up so badly to the point of almost dying…and Flippy was there!? I thought I met Flippy in high school." He was confused, extremely confused. But he most likely didn't know because he forgot everything.

Noticing his confusion Miko shook her head. "No actually…we've known Flippy ever since we were kids." The sudden revelation left Ritsu shocked. They were childhood friends!? He's known Flippy all his life and he had completely forgotten. Wait…we?

He looked at Miko confused. "We?"

Miko scratched her cheek nervously. "Well…you probably think you've never really talked to me that much before." She started toying with a piece of her hair. "The truth is we were inseparable ever since I first entered the UTAU household." She shyly smiled and blushed remembering Ritsu's sudden declaration of friendship. It was funny and sweet. She remembers laughing and having fun that day.

This sudden new revelation shocked Ritsu…again. A sudden memory of a smiling and giggling girl came to his mind. That's why…he can't stop thinking of her. Why he loves her smile and the sound of her laughter so much. He's always have…that was something he never forgot. Well he did but his heart didn't. "I…wow…I guess that in a way explains a lot." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

She giggled, the blush still present. "Yeah I…developed feelings for you around the time we entered elementary school. It was a mere little girl crush at the time but it developed even more as time went on…you know?"

"Did I…ever know?" Considering he can't remember shit he wonders if Miko ever confessed her feelings for him.

"No…but I was going to tell you but…suddenly…that happened." She looked distant for a second. He wondered if she suffered deeply for what happened.

"I see…I'm sorry. You must have been devastated seeing me practically ignore you after years and years of friendship." He suddenly hugged her. The action no longer seemed foreign to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't remember you." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Miko felt tears of her own begin to form. "It's okay." She soothed him. "I forgive you." She hugged him tightly calming him down with her words of reassurance. It wasn't his fault after all. That's why for years she hated his bullies…their reasoning was…cruel and crazy. Suddenly she found herself looking in to his eyes. That look…of caring and love. It was the same one he use to give her. None of them realized their faces were mere inches from each other. She leaned in placing her lips on his. The long awaited kiss they've both been longing for was finally possible. No interruptions, nothing that could possibly molest them was nearby. It was a nice and sweet kiss.

The taste of Miko's lips were apple flavor. No surprise there he remembers clearly she loves apples. It was a taste he suddenly became addicted to. For Miko it was like millions and millions of fireworks went off. Bright colors filled the sky and it was just the two of them against the world of about five minutes.

Ironically the fireworks show had just begun.

.

.

.

He was bored. She was bored. They were bored.

"I hate Splendid now." Flippy grit his teeth in anger. Fucking Splendid had yet to appear and the damn fireworks show was going to begin in about an hour. He didn't know what to do or how to keep Flaky from dying of boredom. "Sorry Flaks I don't know what to do, we've been on almost every ride for the past three hours." He looked at his petite friend apologetically.

She waved her hand in understanding. "No it's okay I understand besides I had fun anyway." She sweetly smiled at him. Flippy suddenly felt his heart skip a beat.

The fuck!?

"That's great so did I." He returned the smile. It was Flaky's turn to feel her heart skip a beat. A light blush crept on to her cheeks. Honestly speaking she had been developing feelings for him for the past year and a half. He always lived alone for as long as she could remember. She never questioned it but she was curious.

"Flippy…I never asked but…how come you always lived alone?" Risking to make Flippy mad she asked him. He froze for a few minutes but finally sighed and looked at Flaky.

"It's a long story actually." He laughed bitterly. "But I'll give you the short version, basically my mom died and my dad was always away. I don't know for what or why since my mom never talked about it but I lived alone for so long now." Flaky felt bad, maybe she shouldn't have asked him at all. Flippy noticed her look of guilt. "It's okay you know…I wasn't always completely alone…actually…I never told anyone but…I've known Ritsu all my life."

Flaky looked at him shocked. But…she thought they met in high school. "I…don't understand."

Flippy chuckled. "Yeah well…he doesn't remember…because of something that happened." His breath suddenly got shaky and he looked pale. Flaky sudden grew concern. "I promised myself to forget about it but…I hate myself you know…I wasn't able to help him." His fists tighten as his look grew distant. "I was weak." He said angrily. On instinct Flaky hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes. To Flippy it felt like hours and although he felt like he was ready to explode Flaky's company was enough to calm him down. Enough to confess what he kept for so long.

"I saw it happen…I saw the way they were beating him up." The sudden memory of Ritsu in pain screaming for help was present. No one…no one bothered to help him and that made Flippy's blood boil. "I tried…I really did but it wasn't enough." He remembers running in and punching on of the guys on the face while kicking the other in the stomach. But he was weak so…it didn't last. They didn't hurt him as bad as they hurt Ritsu. "They just kept calling him a freak, telling him he was a waste of air…I hated seeing my friend in pain. He was a good person you know, he didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to sing and make his family proud."

"I know." Flaky hugged him again rubbing his back in circles.

Flippy felt like crying. "I saw them…they started to hurting him with objects. I knew they were taking things too far. I knew if they continued they could kill him. I tried getting up but my legs were weak, my arms were weak. Everything in me was weak!" He punched the table they were sitting at. This caused Flaky to flinch a little. "The rocks…his head…the horror…their last words…"

_Fucking freak will never be as good as the vocaloids._

"What?" She looked at Flippy confused.

"They said…fucking freak will never be as good as the vocaloids." _Punch._ "Then I understood…they weren't just hurting him because of his appearance and all that." _Punch._ "They were fucking hurting him because they were fucking crazy motherfucking fans!" **PUNCH.** _Crack._

Flaky couldn't help but gasped. Miko never told her the reason why the UTAUs hated the vocaloids so much. Now…she understands. "So that's why...-"

"Yeah, ever since that day Teto declared war on them. The UTAUs promised to never ever let anyone get hurt because of them." Flippy had also made that promise that day and although people just thought he doesn't talk to the vocaloids because he was friends with Ritsu, who happens to hate them, they weren't completely wrong. There was just more to that reason. Splendid never knew about this incident but he never questioned why they both hated the vocaloids.

"Do they even know?" She asked. She wondered if the vocaloids even know about this incident.

Flippy shook his head. "No…no one really bothered."

"Oh…" Flaky looked to the ground in thought. "But…wouldn't it be unfair to hate them because of that…I mean it wasn't their fault they probably didn't even know." In her mind she was sure the vocaloids would've never allowed such thing to happen. She's met Flower and Lily before. They seemed really nice.

"True but…just think about it. How would you feel if something like that would happen to someone you care about all because of some crazy asshole fans? It's like the fandoms. They suddenly get filled with crazy obsessive people and everyone starts hating them including the very thing the fandom was about." He explained. He understood Teto and everyone else's reasoning behind this. And although Ritsu never really knew the full on reason. Flippy knew deep inside that hatred came from that very incident as well.

After some thought Flaky understood. She would also feel angry as well. Now she understood Miko's guilt whenever she accepted an invitation from one of the vocaloids to go out. "I understand…I would be the same if it happened to Miko." She clenched her chest. Flaky is not one to hate but honestly speaking she would…she would hate them as well.

"Of course…Ritsu lost his memory because of it. Three years in a coma…the guy is a fighter. The doctors genuinely thought he wouldn't make it but the UTAUs never lost hope." He chuckled slightly. "They knew one day he would wake up." The memory of Ritsu's hand suddenly making a movement when he went to visit. The memory of when he reacted to Miko saying she missed him. The memory of the words of support everyone would give him a small tear would appear on his cheek. "And he did." The cheers of happiness from everyone when he finally woke up. "But…he didn't remember anything." The devastating news of his lost memory. The sad looks. But in the end all that mattered to them was that he was fine and awake. "Ever since then Teto invented a life that never happened. The UTAUs had agreed to this and…so did I. I pretended I had just met him when he entered high school."

It all made sense to Flaky now. But there was still a question present in her mind. "Where does…Splendid fit in all this?" Surely she couldn't forget the third musketeer. They most likely met later on but she was curious to know if he knew anything at all.

"We met Splendid in middle school. But he was in a different class so we only hung out with him during lunch time and after school. He wasn't there that day. In fact he knew nothing. He was absent that day due to him coming down to a sickness. I kept the information from him." He wasn't proud of lying to Splendid but…at the time he was too sensitive and impulsive. He knew for sure he would have gone to find the people who did it.

"How did you manage that?" She asked curiously. They went to the same school so surely the whole school must have known.

"Only the principal and teachers knew. Teto asked to keep it a secret. I told Splendid he transferred schools and he believed me." Again he wasn't proud but he didn't want his friend to end up blaming himself. He was sure Splendid would think it was his fault for not being there to help them.

Flaky nodded. But this new information suddenly made her wonder. "But…how did you explain to him why Ritsu didn't remember you guys?"

"It was hard but since it had been three years he assumed he must have forgotten due to all the work and pressure and all that. He does sing after all I guess Splendid also assumed he went on tours or something." He recalls Splendid's confused and somewhat shocked expression when Ritsu asked who they were. Of course Flippy quickly jumped in and said they knew each other from middle school. Ritsu looked confused, he probably knew he didn't have many memories of a lot of things so he let it slide and believed them.

Thus the three amigos were back together again.

"Will you ever tell him?" Flaky quietly asked still looking at the ground.

"I don't know…I'm not sure if I can." He too also looked to the ground. "It's been like what? About seven years, he would probably hate me for not telling him his best friend almost died."

Once again Flaky pulled Flippy into a hug. It felt right and Flippy didn't want to let go. The warmth he felt being in Flaky's arms was nice and soothing. Suddenly the sound of millions of fireworks was heard. He thought about Splendid, it was better if he never revealed this to Splendid. He was sure he would never forgive him.

Unfortunately for Flippy…Splendid heard everything.

.

.

.

"Splendid you heard him he didn't want to hurt you and I'm sure.-"

**PUNCH.**

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WAS LIED TO ALL THESE YEARS!" He yelled, tears visible in his eyes. "My friend almost died. My other friend thinks it's his fault and I thought everything was fucking fine but it wasn't!" Tears suddenly began to fall down his cheeks. "My best friend…he lost his fucking memory…and I didn't even know…" He fell to his knees tears coming down his cheeks even more. "He was in pain and my other best friend was in a lot more and…I thought everything was…fine." His breath was shaky and uneven. Lammy felt tears of her own fall. She's known these boys since high school and she never imagined such a secret was…there.

They had been having fun all this time at the fair that they had completely forgotten they were going to meet up with Flippy and Flaky to help out Ritsu. Finally finding them they ended up stumbling upon a very big revelation. And Splendid felt hurt…he felt horrible even. Everything he knew…his life…everything. It was all a lie. Nothing was true. Ritsu wasn't fine. Flippy wasn't fine. He…wasn't either.

The three amigos were anything but fine.

"Splendid…" She hugged her boyfriend tightly. Afraid that if she let him go he would fall apart. She was afraid he would do something stupid. She gets it, she understands. Nothing was what it seemed. Nothing was painted a happy color and nothing was fine at all. One can't say everything will be okay because in a situation like this one there are no words that could possibly make the person that's in pain feel any better. Lammy understood that so…she could do nothing more than to hug him. Hug him with all might. Kiss his cheek and let him know she was here. That she won't leave him alone.

The sound of the fireworks can be heard.

Everyone had enough of this fair drama for the night.

.

.

.

Everyone looked high and low.

But they were nowhere to be seen.

The fireworks show had just begun and Handy wondered if the three amigos and their respective partners were going to come or not. They all guessed they were probably too busy with each other to remember that they promised to meet up with everyone here. Even though everything was going well and fun Handy couldn't help but feel like something went wrong. He felt worried…worried for the three amigos. Worried for his friends. Sniffles who was close to Handy could see his uneasiness. He wondered if he also felt the same thing he did. Yes even Sniffles felt like something wasn't right.

Actually everyone had that same feeling.

They couldn't describe why or for what reason but it was just there. And it was nagging everyone.

"Okay that's it. Am I the only one that feels like something is wrong?" Cuddles had been the one to voice what everyone else was feeling. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement. Some even felt relieved they weren't the only one who felt this way. It was weird since everything was fine and everyone was having fun.

That is in till the sudden noise of a table begin thrown was heard.

"FUCK YOU FLIPPY!"

And Splendid's voice.

Everyone quickly turned to see what the hell was going on. Only to see Splendid pick up another table and throw it at Flippy's direction who quickly dodged it. The visible figures of Lammy and Flaky trying to stop the fight were seen. Everyone quickly went over there to stop the madness.

"Splendid hear me out!"

Dodge.

"Can't believe you I thought you were my friend!"

Throw.

"I am! That's why I couldn't tell you!"

Another dodge.

"You should have anyway!"

Another throw.

"Splendid…Flippy, stop!"

No amount of yelling could possibly stop them now. Both were hurt. Both weren't right in there mind. It was hard and it was painful for them both. What were they supposed to do!? Thinking quick Handy and Cuddles jumped in and grabbed Flippy while the twins grabbed Splendid holding them both back.

"I won't forgive you! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Understand! I didn't want you to suffer like me!"

"And what makes you think I wanted to let you suffer alone!?"

Flippy froze.

"I couldn't…I thought…everything was fine Flippy. I thought you were okay…I thought Ritsu was okay. I was happy when we were all finally together."

Flippy held his head low. Of course…Splendid wasn't mad because he was lied to…he was mad because Flippy decided to deal with the burden of the pain by himself. Because he decided to deal with it alone and not let Splendid feel that same unbearable pain.

"I…I'm sorry I never noticed." Splendid started crying and he didn't care if all of his friends were watching. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted to cry. The twins let him go slowly only for Splendid to fall to his knees. Flippy was also let go, he still held his head down. But he too ended up falls on his knees. Although they couldn't see they were sure Flippy was crying too.

The audience that they had were more than just their friends. All the vocaloids and UTAUs were watching the scene unfold, also random bystanders were there.

"I'm sorry Splendid…I just…didn't want you to suffer." He covered his eyes in order to stop his tears. It was fail attempt. He couldn't stop crying.

Splendid looked up and shook his head. "I know…you fucking asshole."

A sadden filled chuckle was heard from Flippy. "I know."

The two friends were on the ground defeated. Everyone watching felt tears form in their eyes. They couldn't imagine what made them break down like this. Of course only Flaky and Lammy knew exactly what happened.

Unbeknownst to all of them Ritsu had seen and heard it all.

"You guys are both assholes."

Flippy and Splendid ceased their crying to look up at Ritsu. He too had visible tears streaming down his cheeks. Beside him of course was Miko who had went over to Flaky and Lammy to let the boys sort this out.

"You guys didn't have to suffer so much for me."

They both shook their head. "You're our best friend stupid." They said in unison. Ritsu's eyes widen, he covered his mouth to stop the sudden scream of pain he wanted to let out. After everything he found out today he just knew…he really wanted to punch something and scream.

Flippy and Splendid got up and quickly hugged Ritsu. The three amigos cried out in pain. The scene caused everyone else to cry too even though no one knew what happened. Well almost everyone Teto and the rest of the UTAUs had a feeling they probably already knew.

The fair drama was finally over.

.

.

.

"Well…that was a very eventful night."

Here everyone was sitting a big table. The fair was closing for the night and after everything that happened they all decided it was better to just sit, eat and rest. The three amigos had all sat down in their own table to talk things out. Flippy told Splendid everything while Ritsu listen. He didn't know about this. It was already a big revelation that he knew Flippy since they were kids. That fact that he met Splendid in middle school shocked him as well. Miko didn't know much about that fact which is why she never mentioned it. But she did know Flippy was keeping the secret from him. All the more reason to let Flippy be the one to talk about it.

Ritsu confessed to getting mild flashbacks of things he had forgotten. Flippy and Splendid filled in those blanks. He doesn't remember everything but at the very least he can say he remembers some of his childhood and days in middle school.

He also ended up remembering why he was beaten up so badly that day.

"The vocaloids huh? I guess that's why I hate them so much." Ritsu sighed. It wasn't easy to accept and forget something so major like that.

"Yeah that's why the UTAUs hate them so much." Flippy began to explain everything that had happened when he was in a coma. About who the monthly competitions started, the hatred and the fact that it pained Teto to make Ritsu work in the vocaloid cafe but she didn't know where else she was supposed to take him. This of course surprised Ritsu, he thought she enjoyed seeing him suffer in such a cringe worthy place.

Splendid sipped on his milkshake. "It does explain a lot." He placed his hand on his cheek. "Whatever did happen to those bullies?"

"After a good beaten from me, Miko and a lot of other people they were arrested and convicted of almost murder. They were ultimately all put in to an asylum due to insanity." Flippy explained. He took a bite of his French fries and continued. "After that I don't know I heard rumors that they all committed suicide." He shrugged.

Splendid shivered a little. "Well shit."

Ritsu shook his head. "I can't say I feel bad because I don't but holy shit didn't expect them to possibly kill themselves."

Flippy waved his hand nonchalantly. "Like I said it was just a rumor. They could still be very much alive. Not like I care though." He snickered.

Splendid joined in. "True."

Ritsu sighed and smiled looking up at the sky. "Well this is the start of something knew right."

They also looked up at the sky.

"Right."

"Yup."

All three sighed at the same time. Smiles filled their faces as all three suddenly began to laugh. Today was indeed crazy. What they thought was going to be a normal, fun fair day turned into the ultimate drama fest. Things like those people just never expect. They also never expected something as big as that to be revealed in such a day too.

"Oh the irony right?" Ritsu who had been the first one to stop his laughter shook his head in disbelieve.

"What?" Splendid asked, smile still on his face.

Flippy rolled his eyes. "The fact that all this happened at a fair which is place where people come to have fun is just hilarious." He laughed again.

Ritsu nodded. "Indeed." He suddenly looked over to see Miko laughing with her friends. That sight brought happiness to him. In the end he doesn't regret knowing the truth. After all behind the truth were things he never thought he would dearly miss. Or maybe he did know but he just couldn't remember.

The kiss that they shared today was the proof of that. He loves her, he loves her a lot. And he never wants to let her go ever again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The fair drama is over! xD**

**I'm not gonna lie I did cry while writing some of the scenes xD I think I'm doing something good if I can cry with my own work xD**

**Anyway I think I never really hinted Ritsu's sudden random memories appearing but actually I did hint it but not all that much. Ritsu never should have remembered he was bullied since his memories of that were wipped off completely. He didn't realize that though. There were other hints of what happened actually, if you noticed them good for you :)**

**Anyway, now you all know why the UTAUs hate the vocaloids so much. I think it's logical and the example of fandoms is a perfect way to explain. Sometimes people take things too far to the point where it effects other people. Like the incident in the steven universe fandom where they drove an artiste to kill herself. People take things to the extreme that it just...provokes people to want to leave. It's that mental instability that causes things like that to happen.**

**Of course not everyone is bad but we have to admit that those types of things could happen.**

**Anyway next chapter will be a more light hearted chapter ^^**

**It's...surprising to me how this project just...evolved into something more. What started off as a simple fun, comedy, filled with some romance story turned into something more then that and I'm proud.**

**I have other projects in mind and a story I plan to release on Ritsu's birthday :D But I have yet to finish chapter 1 so I can't promise anything.**

**But as always, thank you all so much for following this story. It means a lot to me. I always deemed myself as not good enough but you all make me think otherwise uwu**

**Next chapter: when a date goes wrong, it goes wrong...but in a good way?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guess who's back? xDD**

**I was lazy so that's why I didn't update sooner xD but I promised I would update every saturday so I can't go back on it now**

**Anyway enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 12: First date misadventures**

**.**

**.**

"Want to know something cool?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"No shit sherlock."

After the so called fair drama that was oh so nicely labeled like that by everyone who was there the three amigos have once again reunited at Ritsu's room to do random shit. Why no one ever bothers to go to Flippy or Splendid's house was because Ritsu's room was bigger than their rooms combined. Yes indeed Ritsu's room was huge.

And so after the nicely dubbed fair drama thingy they decided to do reunions every day at Ritsu's house. They usually got bored around noon though.

"So…what now?" Ritsu who was bored out of his mind looked around his enormous book shelf to see if he had anything interesting to read. Unfortunately he had read everything on said shelf. He was extremely bored and had nothing better to do. His friends weren't in any better state.

"I have no idea." Flippy still read that damn cliché comic. Ritsu wasn't sure what the appeal of it was. He's read it yes but there's nothing interesting about it. All the characters are bland and there's never any sort of development. The plot was always everywhere.

"You still reading that damn thing?" Luckily for Ritsu, Splendid also agreed with him.

Flippy turned the page not bothering to look at his friends. "Yup." He said popping the "P".

Ritsu felt like face palming, he's been doing this a lot lately now that he thinks about it. "Seriously I don't mind going into a debate about this." A debate would be nice, he's ready to destroy any argument.

"It's getting better actually." Flippy said turning the page. "The main character finally got the development he deserved." Ritsu and Splendid looked at each other and quickly went to snatch the comic out of Flippy's hands. They ignored his "hey" and read the comic themselves. He wasn't wrong the main character finally had a personality.

"Huh…interesting." Ritsu mumbled as he continued reading. It seems the main character was finally ready to start the adventure that was mentioned ten volumes ago but never talked or hinted about in the next volumes. Ritsu won't say he isn't glad the story's main plot finally started moving.

"I swear if he turns out to be a noob in fighting." Splendid was ready to rage quit if it happens. They literally spent fifteen volumes training the guy and the next ten doing nothing. It was frustrating to say the least. The fact that the poor main character had yet to get to help out the world and make a difference was being held back for no reason made no sense.

"I told you guys that it would get better." Flippy smirked seeing his friends interested in the comic he always read. True it sucked so badly but he was just waiting for something to happen. And oh look, it finally happened.

Ritsu shushed him and continued reading. Flippy won't admit it but he felt slightly offended. Well geez his friends can be asses sometimes. It didn't matter now though he finally had people to talk to about his sudden fanaticism for the worst comic ever. He was not getting near the fandom, hell no fuck the fandom it's bad.

.

.

.

"So he asked you out?"

"Yes."

"And you said yes."

"Yes."

All five girls screamed and cheered at the sudden awesome news. After the fair drama nice things needed to happen. Miko, Flaky, Lammy, Petunia and Giggles thought it was a good idea to have a slumber party a Miko's house because she lives in a mansion and her room is huge.

After a few board games and movies along with drinks and chips, including ice cream. They all got together to share their latest news. It was Miko's turn and she confessed about Ritsu's date invitation. The one that was given to her before Shelly appeared and the fair drama started.

The girls cheered on their friend due to her victory.

"But wait." Everyone stopped their cheering and celebrating to look at Giggles. "Did he say it was a date?"

Miko raised her brow, now that she thinks about…he didn't say it was date… "But he said he wanted to go out with me." Suddenly she blushed remembering the kiss they shared. "We also kissed so…"

Giggles tilted her head to the side in deep thought. "Well he could just mean as going out as friends you know…not a date." She closed her eyes and smiled. "But you guys kissed so that's a good sign right?"

Miko was now confused. If he didn't say it was date…does that mean it's not a date? She eyed her phone. She has his number so…should she call him? She gulped and picked up her phone. "If I call him to ask would I seem clingy and annoying?" She asked not wanting to fuck everything up. She's never been on a date before due to reserving that spot for Ritsu.

Lammy shook her head. "Nah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Giving her the go ahead Miko dialed Ritsu's number and waited. Petunia quickly mouthed "put it on speaker." Although she didn't want to Miko did anyway.

Right when she did Ritsu's voice was heard. "Hello?"

Miko's heart began to rapidly beat, her cheeks were warm as she clenched her chest. "H-Hey." She mentally face palmed. No time to shutter! There was a pause and loud thud in the background causing the girls to giggle.

"O-Oh hey Miko! H-How are you." It would seem she wasn't the only one shuttering. The girls tried their best to hide their giggles. Especially and ironically, Giggles. In the background a somewhat loud smack was heard. A quiet "damn it" was heard.

"I'm fine." She giggled and played with a piece of her hair. "And you?"

"I'm great." Ritsu's voice suddenly squeaked. Audible laughter was heard in the background. They recognized it was Flippy and Splendid's laughter. A harsh "shut up" was said.

Miko giggled again. "That's good…I called you because I need to ask you…something." Her cheeks grew warm again.

"Sure go ahead." She could just imagine Ritsu having a smile on his face right now.

"I…um…about the fair drama."

An audible groan was heard. "Now you're calling it that?" She could just imagine Ritsu face palming. Okay wrong move she technically wasn't going to ask him about the fair drama. He asked her out before the fair drama even happened. Now it was her turn to face palm.

"S-Sorry not the fair drama…I mean out what you said…you know before Shelly the whore appeared." Someone choking on their drink can heard while another person tried to help them out. It was either Splendid choking and Flippy helping him or it was the other way around.

"Um…about what exactly?"

Miko was stupid she should be more specific. "About…when you asked me out." She said shyly, surely his friends could hear the conversation.

"Oh…um yeah…what about that?"

Right…be specific. "Is it a date or…?" This was a bad idea maybe she shouldn't have called him. Damn it she was stupid, why can't she just pretend it's probably not a date or that it is.

"Oh! Well…yeah. Only if you want it to be." He said nervously. It was sweet of him to consider her opinion. Damn it he's the best ever! She just wants to kiss him every day, all day. Lammy snapped her fingers in front of Miko's face. Oh damn she was daydreaming again wasn't she?

"Uh…yeah! I mean…yes I'd love for it to be a date…I mean we kissed and everything and even though we didn't establish a relationship I think a date is appropriate I mean I don't want to force anything it's not like we had sex or anything." Her eyes widen as her cheeks grew hot at the realization of her words. "I mean! I don't think about that or anything! I don't even know why I said it I mean…I just said it…" Her voice squeaked as her cheeks grew even warmer. Her friends were even looking at her in disbelieve. The word sex was a forbidden word for Miko. "I really don't dream about it or anything I mean I'm sixteen! Well I'll be turning seventeen in a few months but still!" Great she was rambling now. Lammy mouthed her to stop and she did. If only the ground could swallow her up whole. That was just embarrassing!

"Uh…" Great she broke Ritsu. "You…think about that?"

Somebody call the fire department because Miko was on fire. "I DON'T!" She suddenly hung up on instinct and instantly regretted it. "Oh no…he probably thinks I'm mad at him." She threw herself on her bed. Worst day ever. Her friends suddenly started laughing. Yes, enjoy Miko's suffering. Her phone started ringing again. She sat up and answered. "Hello?"

"Miko I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I know I'm a fucking pervert and it's not like I think about you in my bed or anything." A pause. Sudden sound of laughter was heard. Meanwhile she was…frozen. While her friends weren't sure how to react. "Oh GOD I did not mean to say that! I mean it's not like I don't want to because I do, because your pretty cute and you probably have small boobs but…" A loud face palm was heard. Miko was still frozen. Her friends were in disbelieve and still felt like laughing. "The fuck am I saying!? Oh god you probably hate me now."

…What was she supposed to say?

"Um…so was it a date?" Okay, forgetting everything that went down and go back to what the original question was.

Another pause. "…Yeah."

"Ice cream?"

"Yup."

"At eight?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Good."

"Bye Ritsu."

"Bye Miko."

…

Everyone looked at Miko with her phone still on her ear. She hasn't hung up yet and they don't know if Ritsu has yet. Miko looked at the phone awkwardly. "Um…"

"I love you."

"…" Miko blushed. "I…love you too." She finally hung up. She can't believe she finally said it. She hit herself on the head. Damn she was stupid, how could she just…create an awkward situation. With her friends watching to boot. They all looked at her with mixed emotions. In till Lammy smirked.

"So…you and Ritsu huh?"

She blushed for the millionth time today. "NOT LIKE THAT!"

.

.

.

After hanging up Flippy looked at him as if he was stupid. "Did you really just…?"

Ritsu looked like a mess. His whole face was red and there was a big hand imprint on his forehead. "Why do I suck so badly?"

"Because you just do." Splendid laughed like a hyena. Sure he's embarrassed himself in front of Lammy but he's never fucked up that badly before.

Ritsu groaned in his pillow. "I hate myself." If he could he would just kill himself right here and right now. "Can one of you kill me now?"

"Nah." Flippy laughed.

"Asshole." Ritsu muttered. He was never good at trying to get a girl. He seriously wondered how his old relationships even started! He wondered if he sort of fixed things by telling her he loved her. Actually he wasn't sure if it was a smart move to do that. God he sucked.

"Don't blame us for begin an idiot." Splendid folded his arms and looked at Ritsu seriously. "Now…you'll go to that date and you will shine." He abruptly got up from his seat and pointed towards Ritsu. "And you will get laid!" Flippy smacked him on his head causing great pain. "Ow! The fuck!?"

"One just can't tell him to have sex with the girl when they've only been together for like a day!" If there was one thing that Flippy knew it was that asking a girl you want to date for sex is a bad move. Unless she wants it too, in that case she'll let you know straight up.

"Flippy's right." Ritsu would know…he's been there. "That's a stupid move, plus this is Miko we're talking about. She's not like that." Ritsu was sure that Miko would most likely feel offended if he even uttered such a question. Plus she's sixteen, she's still young.

Flippy nodded. "True, plus she's still young too."

Splendid rolled his eyes. "She's only three years younger than Ritsu you know." Not that it's bad thing, no. Splendid is actually two years older than Lammy. "She's sixteen, she's not that young."

"She's still young Splendid." For Ritsu this generation is too fast when it comes to these types of things. It's better to take it slow and with responsibility.

"Okay…yeah she is, but technically here she's considered an adult and she can even get married." If it were up to Splendid he would have married Lammy by now. But she doesn't want to yet. He never did tell his friends he had planned to marry her. He was sure they wouldn't understand. Plus if didn't matter since she said no anyway.

"I'm not going to marry Miko. We're both still too young for that." Just because he's nineteen years old doesn't mean marriage is a thing he should start thinking about. Ritsu hasn't even gone to college. Not that he wants to though he was fine the way he was. But he was sure Miko had plans to go.

"Right…however I'm sure Miko is the type of girl that expects a ring on her finger when it's been five years of being in a relationship." Splendid smirked. He recalls a conversation he had with Lammy. She had confessed that Miko had plans to possibly marry Ritsu in the future.

"When that happens…well it'll happen." Ritsu said mildly blushing. The fact that he's even thinking of these things makes him look like a total creep. It's been what…three months? He's only been feeling like this for Miko for three months. It's not enough time to start thinking of something as big as marriage. Ritsu then suddenly remembered he had lost his memory. He's not sure but he might have already felt this way for her in the past.

"So you are thinking of marriage?" Flippy asked, curiosity spiking up. Marriage is something that isn't in Flippy's plans personally. He knew Splendid probably does but he didn't know even Ritsu was thinking of such thing.

Ritsu blushed. "I mean…in the future." He said nervously. The thought of even starting a family with Miko makes him feel embarrassed. Geez, since when did he become so soft? It was as if he was living in a shoujo manga or something cliché like that.

"Aww, Ritsu has gone soft." Splendid mocked as he placed his arm around Ritsu. Ritsu rolled his eyes in annoyance. Again Splendid went back to being an idiot.

"Whatever." He pushed Splendid away from. He fell to the floor with a thud and merely laid there.

"The floor is soft so yay." He started making fake snow angels on the floor. He wasn't wrong though, Ritsu's floor is too soft. This caused the other two to roll their eyes. Splendid's antics never get old.

A thought suddenly came to Flippy's mind. "So…Ritsu."

He looked up see his friend looking at him seriously. "Yeah?"

"When's your date with Miko?"

"…"

Fuck.

.

.

.

He forgot, of course he forgot. How he could he be so stupid!? He's late for the date and Miko probably hates him now for being such an irresponsible person.

Some time had passed since they last talked through the cellphone. He recalls establishing a date for their date but after the fair drama and everything else he seemed to have forgotten. And now he feels stupid because if it weren't for Flippy he wouldn't have known the date was meant to be today.

And now he's here running through the streets of Tokyo trying to make it on time, or at least not be so late, to the park. Where apparently they were going to meet. Although it's weird since he remembers not agreeing to meet up at the park. The irony of how he remembers that but not the date is a huge mystery honestly. The other thing is, why on earth is he late when they fucking live together? You would think they would leave together at the same time but nope. Apparently it was because Miko had something important to do today with Flaky. Hence why they're meeting at the park. But still…when did they establish meeting at the park? He's seriously never going to let go of that. Maybe Lammy had something to do with this.

Finally seeing the park entrance he sighed in relief. Well he was late but at least not that late. He really hoped she wasn't mad at him or anything, it would suck after all. After sometime of looking around he finally spotted Miko. He won't lie, he was blown the minute he saw her. That beautiful summer dress…the sakura pin…the nice sandals. Everything she had on was just…perfect.

Miko who was minding her own business waiting for Ritsu finally caught sight of him and noticed him staring. She blushed as she realized why. It would seem that her friends were right in picking out this dress to wear for the date. She shyly waved at him- He blinked realizing he was staring at her and waved back nervously smiling at her. He felt stupid for making himself look stupid.

"H-Hey." He mentally face palmed, again…the fucking shuttering is going to ruin him one day. "Sorry I'm late I…lost track of time." It wasn't a complete lie he really did lose track of time.

"Oh that's okay I understand." She smiled. Honestly she wasn't even paying attention to the time. She had gotten here ten minutes early because she couldn't wait for the date to start. Call her crazy but she's been dreaming of this moment for so long now and it's finally coming true.

Ritsu was lucky Miko was such an understanding person. If it had been any of his ex-girlfriends they would be yelling at him thousands of curse words and possibly hitting him for begin five minutes late to the date. It would annoy him to no end actually. "I'm glad…I didn't want to disappoint you." Yeah he had enough of hearing the words "you disappoint me" all because he was late by a minute.

Miko's eyes widen for a second. "Oh no you didn't disappoint me its okay." She frantically waved her hands in a "no" motion. She was letting him know she really wasn't upset or disappointed in him. "Besides your only one minute late." She checked her phone. Indeed he was merely one minute late. No need to be upset or anything.

He looked at her with wide eyes. So he was only one minute late!? Well geez how lucky was he then. "Oh wow how lucky." He was relieved. Best news he's heard all day.

She giggled. "So…shall we start?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes let's start." And so the date started…well not really. Ritsu had forgotten where they had agreed to go for the date.

Miko noticed this and sighed. "You forgot didn't you?"

Ritsu looked at her guiltily. "…Yeah." He's the worst person ever. This is her first date and he already fucked up.

She shook her head with a smile. "Hey its okay, it happens you know." She reassured. She was sure Ritsu was probably beating himself up for this.

"Sorry it's your first date and-."

She placed a finger on his mouth to stop him from talking. This caused Ritsu to blush. "I said its okay." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed his hand to lead him to the ice cream place they said they would go. Ritsu just couldn't stop his deep red blush from appearing all over his face. He wasn't excepting this at all. Sure they kissed before…like two times. But it seems he'll never get use to it.

Being the blushing mess he was he momentary forgot where they were going. "Where are we going again?"

Miko being the wonderful angel she was merely giggled and pointed to the nearest ice cream shop. "We're getting ice cream remember?" She looked at him affectionately. Ritsu of course was a known idiot and always made himself look like a fool. And today was one of those days. Seeing his precious little apple scented angel look at him with those wonderful red eyes made him melt. You could say he almost fainted.

"R-Right." Did he mention he was also a shuttering mess now? Because he is and it made him look like a total sap. He wasn't Splendid for god's sake. He mentally slapped himself in order to focus. It's Miko's first date and he cannot afford to mess this up or else…Lammy will literally have his head.

The walk to the ice cream shop was pretty boring and uninteresting. It had helped Ritsu think of possible conversation topics for them to talk about. It would be awkward if they literally just sat there looking at each other. The disappointment was present when Miko realized the ice cream shop was closed.

"Oh no." She stared at the sign sadly. That was a miss calculation form her part. She thought they were open at this hour…weird. "Well…it's okay let's just go to the next one." She quickly grabbed Ritsu's hand and dragged him to the next one. When they got there is was also closed. Miko huffed in anger. "This can't be a coincidence." She stomped on the ground angrily and growled. She's part wolf so she can do that. Ritsu just stared at the sign speechless. Certainly there must be another shop open right? A suddenly feeling of pain shot through Ritsu. Miko had a strong…really strong grip on his hand. So strong color was completely drained. And although Ritsu was sure he wasn't going to be able to feel that hand for the next four to five months he sucked it up.

Because he was cool like that.

Okay no that was a lie he was in pain and he felt screaming at the moment. But he can't say anything to his beloved angel. She was clearly pissed and angry. That anger only grew when the next ice cream store was also closed.

"The fuck!?" She yelled causing Ritsu to flinch. Never before has his anger ever said such profanities. Not that it mattered, Ritsu's life was filled with them. But he knew that she must be really, really, really angry to start shouting bad words. He remembers Lammy and Flaky warning him about Miko's temper. She's part wolf so things could get a little…ugly.

"Now, now, calm down." He's attempts at trying to calm his angel were ignored when she once again squeezed his hand tightly and dragged him to the next place. Ritsu wanted to cry now.

To the shock of all shocks the next place was also closed. Miko felt like screaming. Was everything against them today!? Ritsu wanted to hit himself on the head with a brick wall. Surely that would knock him out and not have to feel the pain he was currently being subjected to.

Miko growled again, she was getting real mad now. "This is so unfair!" With a tight grip again she dragged Ritsu to the next place. Again this place was also closed. In fact every place they went to was closed and this was making Miko lose her temper. This was her date night with the guy she loves and she can't even get some fucking ice cream!?

After walking around aimlessly for a long time Ritsu came up with a better idea. "How about we just forget about it and go for some drinks?" Being the kind and patient person he was he smiled at her as he pointed to the nearby and open drink stand. She averted her gaze to said drink station and her mood went from zero to hundred really quick.

"Yes!" This time she gently grabbed his hand and ran to the drink stand. She thanked the heavens for this. Her date might not be ruined after all. Her temporary happiness didn't last long as the drink man placed a close sign. Ritsu was dumbstruck at this as the man quickly ran away. Miko on the other hand…was pissed.

Her eyes screamed murder.

Ritsu officially feared for his life so he sheepishly laughed. "Well…we could always go to a general market place and…buy…some…" That death grip just kept growing and growing. Well there goes his bones.

.

.

.

Everywhere they went was either closed or not in service. Miko's temper and patience was thrown out the window the moment they tried to buy tickets for a movie. She practically jumped the ticket man and they were ultimately kicked out. Luckily they weren't banned because the manager to the place happened to be Akita Neru and she was great friends and on good terms with the UTAUs. She wasn't part of the vocaloids so it made things easier.

"How lucky are we right?" He let out a small laugh in hopes of cheering Miko up. She was trying he knew that. The odds were against them tonight and he can't feel his hand anymore but at least it wasn't that bad. Sure the part where Miko almost made a guy go to the hospital was…pretty bad. But after some apologizes everything was fine. The guy was scared for life but hey, he was alive.

Unfortunately Miko felt like an idiot. She had planned this day well and without fail. First it was ice cream then a movie and then some arcade games then maybe go eat at a restaurant for something. She sniffed and wiped her tears away quickly. She can't let Ritsu know she was crying. It didn't help though since he noticed.

"Hey its okay I had funny anyway, plus the night isn't over we could always go and watch the stars." The stars are free and everywhere so it was a full proof no fail plan. Plus his legs were tried so he need to sit down and rest.

"But…tonight was a horrible." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. His heart sank upon seeing them. She really wanted this date to go perfectly well with no setbacks. Ritsu felt guilty now.

"It wasn't that bad." He rubbed his head nervously. What was he supposed to say!? "How about we just go eat something and watch the stars." Please lord help him make his wonderful angel feel happy again.

Wiping more of her tears away she nodded. "Okay." She followed Ritsu to a nearby ramen shop. Because it was close and it just opened meaning it can't suddenly close for no reason. Plus Ritsu was craving some ramen and really wanted to sit down. As they entered it gave them both a homey type of feeling. Nobody was at the counter so they sat down waiting for someone to hopefully come serve them.

Luckily two minutes later a person appeared from behind the curtains. "Welcome how can I.-" They stopped mid-sentence as they noticed who their customers were tonight. Ritsu looked at them with wide eyes. It was…

"FLIPPY!? The fuck are you doing here!?" Ritsu was both shocked and surprised and was completely taken aback and…well he had too many emotions going through him right now. Flippy blushed deep red as he was finally caught by one of his best friends.

"I-I-I can ex-explain." Damn him and his shuttering.

"You better!" Since when did Flippy work at a ramen shop!? And how come he never told him and Splendid about it. Between there exchange Miko merely looked at the menu not paying attention to the sudden turn of events that just happened.

"I needed money."

"Yeah no shit."

"Hey don't judge! I didn't laugh at you when I found out you were working at the vocaloid cafe."

"Yeah but I was planning on telling you! How come you didn't tell me or Splendid about your new job?"

"I don't know I just thought…"

"Oh god Flippy this isn't anything to be ashamed of in fact I rather work here then at the fucking cafe filled with cringe worthy people."

Miko chuckled at this. Hopefully nobody feels offended about that.

"I don't know bro I'm stupid I guess."

"Ultra stupid." He folded his arms and looked at his friend in a serious tone. "So…you gonna serve us or what?" He was hungry, don't judge him.

Flippy laughed. "Yeah sure whatever."

After a twenty minute wait they were finally eating. Miko's humor was getting better which was a good sign. Ritsu was chatting up a storm with Flippy. A bad move probably but Miko seemed too invested in the ramen bowl of hers.

"If I had known I would have told you to come here."

"Yeah well strangely everything was either closed or out of service." He told Flippy all of the crazy antics he and Miko had to go through on their crazy date night.

Flippy shook his head. "Weird I hope Splendid and Lammy don't have anything to do with this." He muttered. They haven't told Ritsu about their mischief match making plan they had executed when he took Miko to the mall. They weren't planning on telling him anytime soon.

"Why would they?" He curiously asked. He really hoped they didn't decided to try and play match maker again. Last time that happened Giggles ended up trapped in a haunted house with an overly scared and freaked out Cuddles. In the end it worked out but…they wished it would have gone better. Although days later they confessed their love for each other properly.

"I don't know, remember the Giggles and Cuddles incident?" Flippy rolled his eyes. "And I thought Petunia and Giggles sucked at planning these types of things."

Ritsu chuckled. "We all thought that."

Miko who was hearing the conversation shook her head. She was there for that incident. In the end it gave everyone a big laugh. Not so much for the now happy couple though.

"Hopefully you guys can have a better date some other time."

Oh they were going to have a great date. Miko was going to make sure of that.

"Yeah, hopefully."

.

.

.

After paying the bill and a quick good bye to Flippy they were off to go see the stars. Technically they could already but Ritsu knew a perfect place by the woods. Miko happened to love the woods so it was a win-win for everyone. The walk there was long and uneventful but it was tolerable with each other's presence. Finally making it there Ritsu sat down on the grass as Miko opted for laying down. They looked up at the beautiful star filled night.

"Well…it wasn't perfect but at least we did something." They could have easily not done anything and it still would have been fun for Ritsu. Sure he wanted Miko to have a great date but in the end all he cared about was having her by his side.

He wondered if she thought the same.

"True." She smiled. She felt better despite her plans being ruined. It was a first date misadventure but it was still fun. Then again first dates usually never end in perfection. Lammy made sure to let her know that.

"Do you feel better?" He asked worriedly. What's the point of him having fun if she isn't?

"Yeah, I enjoyed Ritsu's company so I'm fine." It wasn't a lie she really did enjoy his company. She was surprised that Ritsu hadn't said a word to her about how she was practically crushing his hand and dragging him everywhere.

"That's great." He inwardly sighed of relief. Well at least that answered his question now he doesn't have to feel bad for having fun tonight. "You know…I thought I would screw up tonight."

Miko was surprised at the sudden confession. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…it's your first date and…I wanted you to have fun but then all of this happened and well you know." He decided to lay down next to her looking at the stars. "I suck at romance in other words." He laughed bitterly.

Her eyes went wide for a second before looking at him in understanding. "It's okay, things didn't go the way I had planned but…this is nice." It was nice. Just her and Ritsu looking at the stars. Alone.

"I promise the next one will be better." This time he'll make sure nothing is closed. "We could try going to the movies again or something."

Miko blushed remembering her sudden attack at the poor ticket man. "Yeah I hope the ticket man isn't too traumatized." She laughed nervously, a sweat drop was present on her forehead.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…I think." Ritsu wasn't too sure about that but hopefully maybe he would forget about it and move on with his life of selling movie tickets.

"Sorry I lost my cool." Seriously she never goes all out like that. She rarely ever let's her wolf instincts and anger mix. It ends badly for everyone.

"It's okay…I kind of laughed actually." He felt bad for the guy but the way he was screaming was more of a women's scream then a guy scream.

She giggled at this. "I probably would have laughed too." It would have been funnier if she hadn't been clawing at his face. Seriously poor guy she could have easily disfigured him during her anger problem attack thingy. She has no name for those yet.

"You were clawing at his face you know."

"Yeah…"

"Luckily you didn't leave deep scars."

"Yup."

"Remained me to never get on your bad side."

She laughed. "Don't worry you won't."

They laid there in silence looking at the stars in the sky. Bad luck or not this was a great way to end a rather almost disastrous date night. At least they were able to eat something. It wasn't a restaurant but whatever. Miko was craving ramen tonight anyway.

"Ritsu."

"Yeah?"

"Are we a couple now?"

"Well…if you want to. Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Sort of…but you didn't ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"The important question."

Ritsu was lost in thought. What important question? Was he supposed to ask her if she was alright? Or that if she needed anything? Wait…that's stupid what does that have to do with what they're talking about? Wait…

"Oh…you mean that question." Sure he hasn't asked her but…he thought he didn't need to. "Well…I thought we kind of were already."

Miko blushed and suddenly pushed him away with force. "You confuse me!"

Ritsu found himself taken aback by this sudden action. She was probably confused about all this. "Sorry I mean…well okay I'll ask you." He gulped. Now is not the time to screw this up. "Do you…want to be my…girlfriend?" He blushed and looked the other way. Anywhere but Miko's eyes.

She was blushing too. She always imagined millions and millions of scenarios of this long awaited moment. She felt satisfied with it. "Yes." Next thing she knows she was on top of him. Damn her wolfish instincts.

Both of their faces were redder then a tomato, redder then Ritsu and Flaky's hair combined. It was difficult with the position they found themselves in to not feel embarrassed or nervous.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence.

…

"So…what now?"

"Don't know…never thought I'd get this far."

"Really?"

"I've gone years loving you…I really thought I'd never get the chance."

"I feel bad about that."

"Don't be. It's fine now."

Their faces were mere inches from each other. A kiss would be nice in this great and wonderful atmosphere. The situation also screamed "kiss". Not to mention if this were an anime fans would be begging and screaming for them to kiss.

Miko placed her forehead on his. Both feeling their heart beat at the same pace. They longed for this moment after everything that happened. Miko didn't hesitate she went in for the kiss. Ritsu immediately returned it. He placed his hand on her hip and deepen the kiss. This was what? Their third kiss? Probably fourth. They don't know and at the same time didn't care. It was filled with love and passion. It was more intense than the other kisses they had shared. It sealed the deal.

They were officially together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY SHIP HAS SAILED! xD**

**I suck at writing kissing scenes...I really do**

**Probably because I myself have yet to have my first kiss ^^'**

**Also I have been expanding a lot lately so hopefully I'm getting better at writing and describing situations because it puts me in a bad mood not being able to write so amazingly like some of my favorite writers. But you know I have my own style and I know I'm getting better and hopefully by the end of this story I can proudly say I got way better :)**

**Because yes...sad news is this story is half way done. I predict it'll be done by november...maybe.**

**This story since the beginning only had 20 chapters planned. Luckily I'm already planning another story. I hoped to be able to upload chapter 1 on october but...we'll see xD**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Next chapter: Splendid's party 2.0 with more drama and action xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off... I'm sorry I said every saturday and... I didn't complete it...**

**Reasons why will be stated at the end of this chapter ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 13: Another party at Splendid's house, more drama included**

**.**

**.**

"So did you get laid?"

"NO!"

"Then what happened?"

"We kissed."

It was morning and it didn't take much time for the news to spread about Ritsu and Miko's date the other day. His friends went all day and all night pestering him with questions he wasn't sure he wanted to answer.

"Can we drop the subject please?" He was blushing like an idiot. He can't help it though. His friends were always this annoying when it came to his uninteresting love life that apparently just became interesting. Honestly his life was becoming interesting. If someone were to tell him we would become more social, have a girlfriend and find out shit he didn't know about he probably would have laughed.

Ritsu was just like that.

"Aww but why?" Splendid teased. "I get it honestly I was like that when I first went out with Lammy." He sighed remembering those wonderful days with his dear girlfriend who is still as lovely as always. Its true was a love sick fool but who can blame him?

"You were like that when you first laid eyes on her." Flippy who is in the sidelines watching the whole ordeal laughed at Splendid's "shut the fuck up" face he was giving him. Sure Splendid was a love sick fool but he was like that when he first met her. It caused a horrible first impression.

Ritsu chuckled. "Seriously though what am I supposed to do now…it's so weird. Do I call her?" Sure Ritsu had been in relationships before but this one was…different. In the sense that the girl he was with was no whore and was actually the greatest most amazing human being ever. Well…wolf too. Can't forget she's part wolf.

Splendid being the expert amongst them three proudly answered Ritsu's question. "You should but not right now, it's literally midnight. We should in bed by now." He chuckled at his own remark/joke. Yes it was late but whatever. Ritsu was planning on going to work tomorrow. And before you ask yes he got permission from Kasane fucking Teto herself. He was planning on spending the day with Miko. They were a couple now so…time to do couple type things.

"Its late so…can we sleep here today?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes and nodded as he went to bed. Flippy slept on the floor, it was a nice floor so fuck while Splendid claimed the sofa that was in Ritsu's bedroom. He's been meaning to ask him why he has one to being with.

.

.

.

The next day the three amigos woke up, had breakfast and off they went to spend the day for themselves.

As Ritsu had promised he spent the day with Miko. Canceling her plans with her dear friend Flaky, and a quick apology she left to go meet up with her boyfriend. That left Flaky to fend for herself for the day since Lammy had a surprise last minute date with Splendid. Fortunately Flippy was available to keep her company. Though things with Flippy have been…changing lately. Now she feels like she can't hold a conversation with him without shuttering or blushing like an idiot.

"Well this is…awkward."

Also doing stupid stuff too.

The scene itself looked like right out of a romance anime. The guy on top of a girl after she "mysteriously" tripped, as in completely tripped with air because Flaky was stupid like that. Leaving them in such an intimate position. Flaky blushing madly while Flippy tries to form non-perverted thoughts in his brain. He was losing that battle.

Without wasting time he quickly got up. Flaky was of course still on the floor blushing like an idiot. She tried to think properly but when an extremely attractive guy who happens to be your best friend suddenly falls on top of you because you stupidly tipped on air is…really nerve racking.

Sure Flippy is attractive but…she can't feel anything for him…right?

"Um…you okay?" Despite his embarrassment he was still concern about Flaky. He looked at her worriedly and extended his hand to help her up. She gladly took and it and up she went. She noticed how strong his arms were. Wait no, bad Flaky, bad, no time for those types of thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Well at least she was able to form a sentence without shuttering. She should add that to her list of things she managed to accomplish. Miko would be proud.

"I'm glad." He smiled. Flaky felt her cheeks warm up again and heart skip and beat. That was the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. And it was for her. She wonders if this was how Miko would feel whenever Ritsu would smile at her.

Wait…did she in a way just admit to liking Flippy?

_No, no, no, you can't develop feelings for Flippy._

She clenched her chest. That was something that was completely forbidden.

Flippy noticed this and frowned. He wondered if he did or said anything wrong. "You sure you're okay?" He asked in hopes of getting an answer. Flaky merely shook her head and smiled at him reassuring him she was okay. But he knew she wasn't and that smile was a forced one. He knew that whatever was going was pretty bad. Flaky would never force smiles like that. "Okay then…if you say so." He wasn't happy that something was going on with Flaky but he knew better than to pry.

The rest of the day went smoothly although that voice in the back of his head telling him that something was wrong wouldn't leave him be.

After a movie and such she left the house leaving Flippy to wonder if Ritsu and the others were finally available. Luckily for him they were.

"I wasn't sure what happened but I know she was upset."

"Did you touch her boob or something?"

"NO!"

It was around 9pm and the three amigos plus Lammy were reunited at Ritsu's house. It annoyed him but he knew his room was the biggest out of the four. Flippy was still concern and decided to take this opportunity to ask Lammy for girl advice. Unfortunately that also involved having Splendid ruin things with dumb questions.

"Splendid will you shut up."

"I'm just asking." He held his hands up in defense. Lammy sighed at her boyfriend. She sometimes really did question why she loved him the first place. She placed a hand on her chin and went into deep thought. She was also concern about Flaky because of her strange behavior lately. She never mentioned it to anyone and she wasn't sure if Miko noticed but Flaky had lately been…down.

More like depressed.

She sighed once again and rubbed her temples. "Not sure bro lately she's been like depressed or something." The very idea of having Flaky's name and the word depressed in a same sentence sent red flags to all three boys in the room. Flippy because he cares, Splendid also cares but it was mostly because Lammy adored her friends and knew that if one of them was in pain so was she. Same with Ritsu, he wasn't sure if Miko knew but he was sure that if she did she would be upset.

Noticing all three boy's troubled expressions Lammy found herself with the same one. She was worried, extremely worried. The fact that her friend didn't have the confidence to tell her what's going on was also setting even more red flags. "I don't know what to do….she won't tell me anything."

Deep in thought a sudden idea came into Splendid's head. "Let's have a party at my place this weekend." Grinning while looking at his girlfriend he hoped the idea was good one. Lammy's expression went from "why" to "oh I get it." She nodded giving him a thumbs up. Splendid took this as an achievement.

They spent the rest of the night planning the party. They called it operation: cheer Flaky up. The idea had come from Lammy herself.

It might fail but they had hopes.

.

.

.

In a rather…interesting situation Miko found herself when she entered Ritsu's bedroom without knocking because…they're a couple now so…okay that doesn't matter, she found herself confused upon seeing her boyfriend and friends huddled up by the sofa whispering things to each other. It was weird because well…it's not like they're in public. They hadn't noticed her enter so she decided to use this opportunity to possibly scare the hell out of them. She walked up behind them in a normal-loud voice she said, "Hey guys!" Everyone jumped two centimeters of the floor, she also swears she heard Splendid yelp.

Ritsu had been the first to recover from Miko's scare. "Babe, don't do that." Okay so it did scared him but he wasn't going to admit it. He patted his dear girlfriend on the head. She definitely learned a thing or two by being around him.

"Geez Miko that fucking scared me." She wasn't as freaked out as the others were but Lammy had to admit that her dear best friend managed to actually scare her. She must have been too invested in the plan making in order to no hear or notice Miko coming in.

Miko rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile. "Sorry." Putting that aside she asked them why all this secrecy in her dear boyfriend's room.

Lammy volunteered to explain it all to Miko. "So basically we're doing it for Flaky." After a brief explanation of what they were doing Miko understood it all. Unfortunately she felt bad for not noticing Flaky's sudden mood change. Maybe she felt lonely. Dear god Miko is such a horrible friend.

"It's a great idea honestly." It was, maybe that way she can show Flaky she'll never stop being her friend no matter what. Splendid grinned at his rare victory. Each time he would pitch in for an idea nobody ever liked it. It was a thing that would happen. Lammy was just like Miko at this moment. She felt like a horrible friend right now.

"So…the party will be this week end right?" Ritsu who just wanted confirmation on the date completely ignored the tension that was suddenly rising in his room. He cared he really did. But he didn't know Flaky all that well like everyone else.

Splendid quickly nodded. "Yeah, this weekend, who will tell Flaky though?" He turned to Lammy thinking his girlfriend would probably volunteer for that. But Lammy was instead looking at Miko. Miko looked at Lammy and for a brief moment it seemed that a mental conversation was going on.

Miko nodded. "Okay I'll do it." She smiled.

.

.

.

Weekend came along, it seemed things were going fine and as planned. Miko had told Flaky about the party and happily agreed. It was weird since she didn't seem like she was at all depressed.

They were fashionable late for the party this time around. Splendid always did great parties. Miko remembers the last one she attended. She and Ritsu had danced and had fun that night. It was unfortunately interrupted thanks to a problem between Petunia and Handy. Luckily it was a problem that was finally resolved.

"Glad you can make it ladies." Splendid greeted, bowing down for them. Lammy who was behind him rolled her eyes at him. Miko and Flaky giggled.

"Right, right." Lammy pushed Splendid to the side causing him to fall face first. "Anyway come on you two let's have fun!" She declared as she dragged them both to the dance floor to show their moves. Flaky was embarrassed at first but she started to feel more comfortable as she watched her friends have fun. Splendid was still on the floor wondering if he should get up and ignore his obvious man pride being destroyed for the millionth time or just stay there and pretend to be a decoration…or something.

Ritsu came over and observed his friend on the floor. It didn't take Flippy that long to come over as well to see what Ritsu was staring at. "The fuck?" Ritsu finally asked. He rose a brow at him and shook his head. "Seriously bro?" Splendid groaned and sat up. He had grass and mud all over him.

"Don't ask, need a quick change."

While the three amigos went off to do their own thing. The girls were enjoying themselves. As always the majority of the people invited were people they knew. That included the vocaloids of course. Lily who had spotted them came running towards them waving her hand excitedly.

"Hey!" She greeted excitedly. "Nice to see you all." It had been around a month or two since they last saw each other. Last being the time they had to bail the boys out of jail.

Lammy waved at her as she drank her fruit punch while Miko and Flaky smiled. Not much was said of course. Miko still wasn't sure what the UTAUs had decided about the vocaloids. Ritsu now knew the truth. He had accepted it. So what happens now? Ever since that fair drama incident Ritsu hadn't said much about his hatred for the vocaloids. Even when he goes to work he rarely says anything.

Does he not hate them anymore?

If that were the case then Teto would have said something by now. "Say…Lily." Should she…or should she not? There was a rumor going on about the vocaloids knowing the truth. Thanks to the fair drama some took their time to put two and two together. She was curious to ask Lily about it. She was the most trust worthy anyway.

Stopping her dancing and turning her full attention towards Miko, she smiled. "Yes?" She tilted her head to side in curiosity. Miko bit her lip, Lily was so nice…should she even ask her?

"I need to ask you something…privately." On cue, Lammy and Flaky nodded at each other and left towards the drinks table. Miko mentally sighed, well here goes nothing. "Say…did you hear about a…rumor going on between the vocaloids."

Lily's eyes widen for a split second. Personally she did…but she didn't like assuming things so she ask Sniffles for information. Surely the boy did not disappoint and brought back some shocking news and revelations. "Yes…about Ritsu."

Miko nodded and adverted her gaze lost in thought. "Not sure…what Teto wants to do now." She said softly. "I'm confused about this situation, although I shouldn't be worried about it now." Lily nodded in understanding. She herself doesn't understand most of the situation even after getting a brief explanation from Sniffles.

"I get it. Some feel bad…you know. Well…I'm not really sure if what was said was true but." Lily stood there nervously. Should she…voice it…or? She could be wrong despite the information was given to her by Sniffles.

"Do they…blame themselves?" Miko looked at Lily seriously. "I mean I'm not sure what was said but…do they?" She wanted to know…she really wanted to know if…

"I…yeah, they do." Lily felt the heavy tension rising. Miko took in a sharp breath and nodded. It was still a topic many of the UTAUs hated talking about. Miko especially of course, she had lost the person she had loved for many years due to it.

"I see…well thank you." Despite everything being better than before she decided to just ignore her inner thoughts and concentrate at the real task at hand. This party was meant for Flaky's wellbeing and she's not about to ruin it. Leaving Lily hanging on the dance floor, she felt bad but whatever, she walked towards Lammy and Flaky. They looked at her in concern.

"You okay?" Lammy asked. Miko nodded as she served herself some punch. Lammy looked a Flaky worriedly. The red head herself was also worried about her friend. They couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about but Lily's sad facial expression and Miko's sort of pissed and somewhat depressed talked for themselves. Lammy sighed as she placed down her drink. "Seriously…what happened?" She placed her hand on her hip. She wanted answers and fast.

Miko kept chugging down that damn fruit punch. Sure it was the most god like drink she's ever tasted but it wasn't that godly. She was clearly avoiding interrogation from her and since Lammy wasn't buying any of her bullshit… "Miko…" Her tone was getting low and dangerous. Miko knew well not to tempt the lilac haired girl.

"W-Well…" Shuttering wasn't a good start but whatever. "Just…the past you know, the vocaloids, the UTAUs…Ritsu's memory problems…" She purposely tried to let them know she won't talk about this. Luckily her friends are an understanding bunch.

"I see." Lammy sighed and dropped the subject. For the sake of Miko's emotional health and Flaky's possible problems a more light hearted conversation began. With it, Lammy and Miko as discrete as possible let Flaky know they suspected something was off with her. Flaky was oblivious to this unfortunately. She was too distracted thinking of things.

 _I wonder if I should tell them,_ she thought to herself. She's never once hidden things from her friends, this was a first. But you can't exactly blame her…she has no idea how to touch this subject after all. But then again…Miko sort of went through the same thing… "Say Miko…you know what it's like to…like someone…right." With a deep red blush on her cheeks she play around with a piece of her hair as she stared at the floor. She didn't notice the look of shock and surprise from her two friends.

So that's what was bothering her.

"Um, yes well you guys know my history with Ritsu…why do you ask?" Curiously she looked at Flaky waiting for an answer. Noticing she had caught the attention of her two friends her blush deepened even more. Huh, she didn't realize how interesting the floor was.

"U-Um well…" How was she supposed to admit it to her friends!? "Well…I…" Fuck she can't! Damn it she totally is a coward. Her friends were still waiting for a proper answer. All Flaky could do was keep her mouth shut. Music still playing the background. People laughing and having fun. Some were drunk. Typical party of Splendid's. Said three amigos were off to the side talking with Handy and the others.

"Flaky?" Oh no, Miko was not leaving this party without an answer, she wasn't going to leave in till Flaky clarified everything! "Flaky I swear to… don't leave me hanging girl!" Call her names all you want, when Miko wants to know something…eventually she knows.

"U-Uh…" Flaky began to shake nervously, shuttering, and blushing deep red. She was a total mess damn it! She's ashamed of herself. "I-I-I-I… u-uh ca-can-can't ta-talk about it right now." Slowly but surely she managed to get herself to speak normally. Taking a deep breath in, she readied herself. "I… like someone…" Again… she blushed. "I l-like…Fl-Flippy!" She half shouted-half whispered.

Suddenly a loud shriek, squeal of sorts filled her ears. She saw her two friends Lammy and Miko holding each other's hands grinning like crazy at her. They hugged her suddenly taking Flaky aback. Well they certainly…liked the news. She blinked. "Um…"

"We're so proud of you!" Lammy said as she hugged Flaky tightly almost causing her not to breathe. Miko nodded.

"I'm so glad." Clapping her hands together she smiled. Although Flaky was still somewhat confused she didn't bother in thinking too much. Her friends were okay with it and that's all that mattered.

.

.

.

Some hours passed by and let's just say… the party got wild.

"Splendid there's literally someone naked in your pool!"

"I know."

Although Splendid claims to have everything under control… many don't really believe him. Drunk teenagers all in one place, in a huge house. Never the best combination. Ritsu had been trying to stop a guy from jumping off the roof for hours now. Flippy was just trying to avoid the sudden random fan girls he suddenly develop. While Lammy, Miko and Flaky were nowhere near drunk, since all they've been drinking is juice. They've only been talking and laughing and just pretty much enjoying themselves. All the while making up a plan to get Flaky and Flippy together.

"Splendid I swear to god this guy is trying to kill himself!"

"Let him and let's say it was natural selection."

"Bruh…"

Watching the scene from a distance Lammy rolled her eyes. "I swear." She muttered to herself as she continued to drink her godly juice. Splendid walked up to Lammy and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey babe." He kissed her cheek. Lammy just kept sipping her wonderful juice completely ignoring her boyfriend. Splendid noticed this. He frowned. "The fact that you prefer juice over me just hurts you know." He placed a hand over his heart faking being hurt.

Lammy chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever this juice is god like."

Splendid smirked. "Like me in bed."

Lammy immediately spit out her drink and coughed roughly while blushing deep red. "You fucker." She glared at him. Splendid just wouldn't stop laughing like the idiot he was.

"Look at your face." He said pointing while holding his stomach. He was laughing too hard. The noise caused the others turn around and see what's going on. Miko in particular only saw a blushing Lammy ready to punch a laughing Splendid. She guessed it was a common thing for them both.

Shrugging and ignoring the audible yelp in pain that was heard behind her. She went around looking for Ritsu. After some minutes she found him by the fountain… with another girl.

"Eh?" She stared in shock and couldn't form coherent thoughts. The sound of her heart breaking was the only thing she could hear as she saw him kissing another girl. She felt tears starting to form. _No this can't be happening._

She ran.

She ran and ran.

She couldn't stop. She heard Lammy and the others yell her name. She passed the gate. She left the house. She ran past the park, past the nice antique store they would usually visit. She had to go somewhere, anywhere but the mansion. She could go to one of the vocaloids house... no someone not obvious enough. Someone who doesn't live there.

Suddenly an idea came to mind.

.

.

.

*Bing dong*

"Ugh, I'm coming, who the fuck-"

"Meiji!"

A sudden hug was given to her out of the blue, the moment she opened her door. She looked down to see a crying Miko. Her eyes soften and hugged her back. "Shh, it's okay." She tried calming the girl down and although she had no idea what got her so worked up that didn't stop her from trying to help her. Setting her on the couch waiting for her to calm down. She gave her a glass of water.

Once she was better she asked. "You okay? What happened?" She placed a hand on her shoulder. Miko looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I-I s-saw Ritsu w-wi-with another g-girl." She began to cry and again. Meiji's eyes went wide for a split second and quickly hugged the girl.

"It's okay, it's okay." It was not okay. Although she admits she was taken aback. Ritsu would never do such a thing. Unless he was drunk… that could be the reason.

"I can't believe he w-would do th-that." She sniffed and hiccupped and continued crying. Meiji just kept patting her back.

"I know… you sure he wasn't drunk?" Seriously she is surprised this even happened.

Miko wiped her tears. "I d-don't know." Well at least she was calming down.

"Well… we'll see. Why did you come to me though?"

"You're the only one who's moved out of the household."

"Oh." Yes approximately four months ago Gahata Meiji had officially moved out of the UTAU household. Teto understood she just wanted to be independent. Now she wasn't sure if she was glad about it. "You gonna be okay?" She asked. Miko nodded.

"I think so." Still wiping some tears away she drank the rest of her water.

"Wanna stay here for the night?" She offered. Because she was sure Miko wasn't going to go back to that house just yet.

"Please." She said in a low voice, kind of broken. Well shit Meiji has a lot of consoling to do.

.

.

.

"I saw her run away and suddenly leave." Lammy said as she explained what the fuck just happened to everyone else.

"But like why?" Splendid asked watching the gate. Maybe she left but is coming back?

"I don't know Splendid I'm worried." Lammy tried calling Miko again but to no avail she just wouldn't answer.

Suddenly Ritsu appeared groaning in pain. "Hey."

Flippy turned around only to look in shock. "Bro what the fuck!?" On cue everyone turned to see a beat up Ritsu with no clothing on and clearly in pain.

"Some assholes suddenly came from behind me and beat me up and stole my cloths! I literally had to borrow some of Splendid's underwear and a t-shirt." Everyone looked at him in shock, he was covered in bruises and was bleeding from his lip.

"Splendid look around and see who could have done this, Flippy, Flaky, you two come with me we need to call the cops and an ambulance." Everyone nodded following Lammy's instructions. As quickly as possible they went to Splendid's room to tend to Ritsu's wounds. While that was happening they told him about Miko's sudden disappearance.

"Oh god why do I have a bad feeling about this." He groaned. This was not his day.

"I don't know man she looked depressed."

As they continued to tend to his wounds the cops had come. Lammy did most of the explaining. They ultimately took Ritsu to a hospital. Teto was immediately informed.

"Okay who did it!?" She placed her hands on her hips demanding answers. Flaky had calmly replied that they have no idea. Investigation was still going on.

"Do you not have security cameras?" They asked Splendid, he nodded.

"Yeah but they didn't catch anything." He explained. Whoever they were, they meant business. The idea certainly frighten everyone. Luckily Ritsu was alright.

After the talk with the police everyone sat down and waited. Some of the UTAUs had come to see if there dear friend was okay.

"He's alright just bruises." Lammy reassured everyone. Sighs of relief were heard. But she admits she's on edge due to Miko suddenly leaving. She wasn't even here either… what happened? She also wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell the UTAUs.

"Where's Miko?"

Well fuck.

"Uh…" Everyone looked at each other screaming "what do we tell them!?" Lammy being the voice of reason… sometimes, she took a deep breath and once again began to explain what's going on. She noticed Teto's expression going dark. Great, one is hurt and the other is missing. She must feel so horrible. Lammy felt even more as she delivered this news.

The doctor suddenly appeared. The first one up was Teto followed by Ted.

"How is he?" Despite the fact that they had Lammy's reassures that he was okay they still didn't know if maybe some other type of damage was caused.

The doctor shook his head. "He's fine, aside from the bruises I'd give him a week or so to get better." He smiled at them as relief washed over everyone for the second time this evening.

"Damn this kid always getting into unnecessary trouble." Teto muttered. Ted hugged her as reassurance.

Surely that night was chaotic.

.

.

.

"In the hospital?" Meiji looked over to see Miko sleeping in her couch. She had received a message from Hakupo explaining the latest of dramas. Because apparently the UTAUs are just a magnet of drama. Of course the drama on Miko's disappearance was also mentioned but in order to respect the wolf girl's wishes she said nothing. "So they took all of his cloths?" she asked getting every little detail out. If this were true then… she looked at Miko again, calmly sleeping on her couch. "Right… call me later I need to finish something real quick." As she hung up she went to wake Miko up. "Miko." She started moving her around.

She eventually woke up. "Huh?" She wiped her eyes and blinked.

"I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?" Hoping she would choose the bad news in order to explain better she waited.

"Uh… bad news?"

Bingo.

"Right, um, Ritsu most likely didn't cheat on you last night because… well he was beaten up and all of his cloths and stuff were stolen." She waited for a reaction, surely she did. Miko looked alarmed.

"And the good news?" She squeaked.

"The good news is, he's okay and that he most likely did not cheat on you." She faked smiled hoping to calm the almost hyperventilating girl. Yeah it wasn't working.

"Oh my god! Don't worry Ritsu I'm coming!" And like that she quickly left the house. Meiji sighed, well at least she was better. Suddenly she remembered she didn't get to tell Miko the location of the hospital.

"Wait Miko!"

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for doubting you!"

"And I'm sorry I got beat up."

"I'm sorry for not being able to sleep."

"Shut up."

"Yes mam."

After said misunderstanding was finally cleared up Miko and Ritsu were happily enjoying their time cuddling with each other while others were deprived of their damn sleep.

"Can I go home now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if I have to stay here so are you."

"You could leave too you know."

"I'm not you."

If didn't matter to Teto though she was just relieved Ritsu and Miko were okay. She took care of these two since they were little. No way in hell is she letting them get hurt on her watch.

"Well its time to leave and go home. Come on people let's go home." She said as she shooed people away. Splendid did a mini victory dance. Finally he can leave and go to bed. Lammy rolled her eyes and slapped his head. He was a dumbass indeed.

.

.

.

Next morning...

All was normal in the household. Birds were singing, children were laughing.

_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama_

Well… almost.

"Who the fuck forgot to turn off the fucking radio!?"

"Sorry!"

"Don't sorry me! Turn it off!"

Ah yes, everything was just the way it should be in the UTAU household. Fights, yells, the sudden hatred for the vocaloids. It was just what this place needed after all that damn drama bullshit. Seriously though what is this? An anime? A fanfiction or something?

In the end they hoped for everything to just finally settle down and for everyone to live normal lives.

Little do they know how un-normal things were about to get.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay so... reasons**

**No, not school, no not personal reasons... well kind of.**

**Depression really, I wasn't feeling well or inspired so I wasn't able to finish. More so I don't think I can do weekly updates, but worry not! I will finish this story.**

**I also went through a very traumatic expierence today and... I'm recovering. So today (or yesturday) was Ritsu's birthday (oct. 12)**

**In honor of his b-day I decided to get my act up and finish this chapter at least and inform everyone.**

**If you guys want to know and get updates you can always like my FB page Vipper73. It's very inactive due to the lack of feedback, but hopefully people will come by and leave their like ^^**

**Anyway that is all and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't the best.**

**Next chapter: the beach!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who?**

**Yes I'm back! And guess what? New update xD**

**So it was Christmas and a lot of things happened, one of them being my laptop breaking down hence why I wasn't able to do shit.**

**But until then I'll just write the chapter out once I get a new laptop.**

**So I am writing this as of 26 of December (2016) I'm hoping to get this chapter out before 2017, we'll see…**

**.**

**.**

**Life Changing Decisions Chapter 14: The beach chapter nobody asked for part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the much needed break of many things going on with his life he only had one thing in mind... what the fuck? He constantly questioned himself and the shit that would go down in his life and his constant need for attention.

Okay maybe not that last part he doesn't need attention after all he's gone without it all his life so no need for it now right?

...Right

Okay so maybe he's not liking the fact that Miko has lately been spending and paying less attention to him these past four to five weeks. Summer was almost ending and they haven't exactly done anything fun. It was almost painful to see her thinking of god knows what instead of listening to him and shit.

Ritsu was salty yes he admits it. But there was no way he was letting Flippy win that bet so he'll never admit it out loud.

"Are you mentally unstable?"

"Splendid what kind of stupid questions are these!?"

"I don't know! I found them on the internet!"

A loud face palm was heard from across the room, Ritsu rolled his eyes, again remind him why are they allowed to be here during work hours? Oh right his boss was pigtails mcgee.

He sighed at the sight of his two best friends looking up random shit on the internet. Ritsu was honestly not in the brightest of moods to be watching them constantly yell while he's trying to actually work for once.

Pigtails mcgee and greenie were out on last minute vocaloid business so that meant Ritsu was alone for the day and boy... was it horrible. Every customer would leave the place upon noticing that their favorite vocaloids were not attending the cafe today. Ritsu wanted to gouge his eyes out at the cringe he had to witness today. He was so damn lucky he was beginning to tolerate this place or else he would have left months ago. Not to mention the still unpaid debt he had with Teto and Ted also kept him here.

He can't really complain, ever since all these things started happening in his life he realized just how irresponsible he was. He's still surprised he managed to get a girlfriend. Said girlfriend also happened to be the sweetest most adorable person ever. Damn was Ritsu lucky or what?

Aside from the drama in his life, which he has to admit is weird considering how unlikely it is for so many things to happen in a span of about four months or so. He was about 99% sure he probably fucked up. Miko not talking to him, the girls avoiding him! Okay he probably did fuck up badly for Flaky and the others to be ignoring him as well. Honestly he was going insane just thinking about it. He sighed, Flippy who had decided to put aside whatever he was doing to check on his friend noticed his uneasiness and anxiety. Honestly Ritsu looked about ready to have a panic attack.

"Bro, what's wrong?" He asked, Ritsu flinched realizing Flippy had spoken. Flippy couldn't help but feel bad for whatever problem his best friend is facing.

"N-Nothing just... crazy stuff." Ritsu laughed nervously and began to clean the counter a little too hard. The poor counter looked like it was getting ready to break.

Splendid realizing the obvious tension coming from Ritsu he shook his head, "You don't have to hide it you know, we're your friends." For once Splendid finally said some good advice. Not saying that he gave out bad advice it's just that he can't seem to give the correct advice.

Ritsu sighed, "Well... Miko isn't talking to me." He blushed. Yeah he seemed like an idiot just talking about his obvious fear of his dear girlfriend leaving him. You can't blame him though he's never been in a nice stable relationship before.

"Oh... that." Splendid said in a somewhat low voice, he suddenly became very interested of the floor he was currently sitting on. Red flags had gone off inside Ritsu's brain, could it be that Splendid knew something he didn't?

Hold the phone... Splendid hiding something!? It seemed unreal, was the fucking world ending!?

"Splendid..." Flippy eyed him dangerously and at this Splendid flinched. Were his eyes deceiving him!? Did both Splendid and Flippy of all people know something he didn't? Was Miko leaving him after all and they both couldn't bear to give him the news? Had she grown tired of him? Or were his friends hiding something even more worse than that?

Was Miko... cheating on him?

Oh dear lord do NOT make him think that again. Miko is too nice and pure to do that. She's the kindest person on earth. Said kindness can also make her feel really guilty if she did something wrong…

No, bad Ritsu, you cannot afford to doubt Miko, it's not cool. But then again she did doubt him back at the party so... he's allowed to right? After all she hasn't even bothered to text back. He can feel his heart breaking little by little. Was he so annoying that she couldn't even last a year with him? Will he die being a forever alone again?

"Guys if there's something you know please tell me, I'm desperate here!" He begged, Flippy and Splendid eyes each other unsure of what to respond. Flippy opened his mouth but closed it again, he had to choose his words carefully or else.

"Listen Ritsu…"

"I'm going to tell him." Splendid interrupted looking a Flippy seriously. Flippy glared at him as if saying "don't you fucking dare". By Splendid's look you could tell he wasn't going to back down. "He needs to know!"

"No, shut the fuck up."

"But!"

"No buts Splendid I mean it! I'll kick your fucking ass!" Flippy practically screamed. Ritsu was surprised, was it that bad? But Ritsu can handle it, he's an adult for christ sake! Or was he too soft? Sure he got depressed easily but he's learned. After all that shit that went down at the fair he's learned to deal with shit now.

"Hey come on I can handle it!" He looked at them unsure of himself. Ignorance is bliss they say, he is starting to understand now.

"Listen Ritsu…" Flippy trailed off. "I promised Miko I wasn't going to say anything." He looked at Ritsu nervously. Ritsu merely wanted a damn answer, why so secretive?

"Flippy just tell him." Splendid sighed at his friend who was clearly panicking internally.

"You know I can't he… wouldn't understand." He shook his head.

"Come on guys I'm panicking here!" It would be a lie if he wasn't about to have a mental break down with this shit.

"Ri, bro, my dude, my best friend-"

"Okay I get it!"

"…Right." He paused, what was he supposed to say to him!? _Hey bro so your girlfriend told me not to tell you this important secret!_ Flippy will never live it down. He was sure Lammy would kick his ass if he said anything. "So the thing is…" He was nervous and damn it all he was shaking, for someone who has seen hell he was scared of what a bunch of girls could possibly do to him. The mere fact that Splendid was also willing to sacrifice himself in order to tell Ritsu is saying a lot. Fuck it he'll do the same. "You see your dear girlfriend is…" Again he paused, what was he thinking!? Flaky also warned him and yet he's doing the exact opposite of what she and everyone else begged him not to do. "Miko is…" Damn it Flippy stop pausing!

"MIKO IS ORGANIZING A BEACH OUTTING WITH ALL THE GIRLS AND WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO GO AND WE WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW BUT WE FOUND OUT AND WE WERE THREATEN TO NOT TELL YOU BECAUSE WE WOULD FACE TORTURE!" Splendid quickly covered his mouth, well he said it not Flippy, is worse comes to worse let's all blame Splendid for his impatience. They could have all blamed Flippy but no, Splendid decided to take the bullet for them. That's real nice bro.

Ritsu looked at them with his mouth slightly open as if in total shock. Well it was obvious his dear girlfriend for once didn't tell him something, poor guy must feel betrayed.

"So that's all? Oh thank god!" He looked relieved, wait… relieved? Flippy looked at the celebrating Ritsu in confusion, what was going on?

"Huh!?" Flippy looked at Splendid with a raised brow, Splendid was off in la la land unfortunately due to the fact that he most likely will be tortured for eternity. "Why are you happy? Aren't you upset!? She didn't tell you her plans you know." Although he was glad his friend isn't mad he was beyond confused at the moment.

"Oh well…" He laughed nervously, "I thought Miko was probably cheating on me or something." He blushed and averted his gaze. Flippy laughed as Splendid still had no idea what planet he's currently in.

"As if! Miko is extremely in love with you bro." He shook his head, "The reason none of them said anything was because it was a girl's day out and they didn't want us there to ruin it." Although Flippy isn't the type to be a pervert like their idiot friend in blue hair he still wished he could go. It's the beach for fuck sakes!

Ritsu was lost in thought as he processed the new information and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he looked at his friends and smirked. "Hey Flips call Shifty."

.

.

.

"Again tell me why we're here?" Handy looked extremely annoyed, he was working and having a great time eating some crushed ice and helping people out but no his friends had to come in and practically drag him to… the beach. Yes it was nice and way better than his station but still! He just wanted to be at home.

"We're here to see beach babes of course." Shifty said as he fist bumped his twin brother who smirked at him. Ah yes the twins… why did Ritsu invite them!? Does nobody remember the last time the twins came with them to a beach party? They all got fucking arrested and wasted as fuck. Handy face palmed and tried not to think about it. Oh dear a migraine is coming…

"Handy it'll be okay they said they would behave… right." Ritsu glared at the twins as they both looked at them innocently. Oh they're plotting something and it's not going to end well. Did he also mention that apparently the girl's wanted to have a vacation to themselves and here they were ruining it for them! Oh well blame it on Splendid.

"Okay so apparently the girls are staying at the hotel nearby the beach, if we check in without them seeing us everything will be okay and we won't get in trouble, at least not yet." Handy explained, he had to be the smart one here. If he could manage to get the guys to avoid trouble that would be nice. If they get caught they could always just lie and say they decided to go to the beach too but they had no idea the girls were there. Yeah… perfect excuse. The twins were his priority at the moment though. As he kept an eye on the smirking twins as the whispered to themselves Handy felt himself go pale. He had finally managed to work things out with Petunia, if these idiots ruin it for him he will make them pay dearly.

"Okay so the idea is to secretly spy on the girls without getting caught." Cuddles nodded, "I get it now." Handy wanted to face palm as everyone agreed, this was a trap and he knew it. They had told him they were planning on taking a vacation. It seems the twins are no longer the only problem he has to look out for.

"Don't worry bro nothing will go wrong." Ritsu reassured although he himself was unsure. When the boys were together anything can go wrong.

And they mean anything.

.

.

.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SET THE SINK ON FIRE!?" It was not Handy's day for sure, it was in fact nobodies day. How the twins manage to set a damn sink on fire was a question nobody can answer, not even the twins themselves. As hotel management arrived and practically kicked them out of the place they officially had nowhere to go or sleep.

"See this is what happens when you tell the twins do to fucking dishes!" Handy exclaimed as the twins whistled innocently at everyone. "I am NOT going to spend these days with you guys you hear me! I am tired of the same bullshit happening whenever we all get together to go out! It is no wonder the girls didn't invite us." Finally done with his rant it would seem everyone had their two cents to say but neither said a word. Handy was right and they know it.

"We're sorry okay we didn't know a sink was flammable." Shifty said shrugging as Lifty looked confused trying to remember how the sink set of fire to being with.

Ritsu shook his head, "Listen let's all calm down and think, on the plus side the girls have yet to see us." He grinned. Everyone looked at each other agreeing as well. It was true after all even such a thing like setting the sink on fire didn't blow their cover. Handy was starting to things could work out after all.

"Excuse me."

Everyone froze right on the spot and slowly looked behind them. Sure enough the girls were there and they did not look happy.

"H-Hey what a coincidence seeing you all here." Handy said nervously trying to act causally and failing epically. Flippy face palmed it seems it was up to him to save the day once again. Time to use the old reliable.

"Splendid ratted you guys out and planned all this." He pointed towards Splendid accusingly, quickly everyone nodded and started blaming it all on Splendid.

Splendid could only just stand there mouth agape as he watched his friends pin the blame on him. Why was this always plan B!? "H-Hey! I did not! I only told Ritsu, he was the one that called Shifty of all people to plan all this!" Countering the somewhat false accusations he decided to pin the blame on Ritsu. That bastard never gets blamed.

"What! Did not!" His voice had somewhat made a little squeak. It usually happens when he's caught and is trying to get out of a situation. Unless you know Ritsu enough you would know he's lying. How lucky of them that they all just so happen to know him too well.

"Ritsu…" That dangerous little growl that Ritsu's sweet and innocent girlfriend had just made was already setting off red flags for everyone, especially Ritsu himself because he knows he's fucked. Lammy looked about ready to murder as she eyed all of them dangerously. "…Run." And so the guys ran for their lives screaming bloody murderer.

.

.

.

Some hours had passed by after the beating of their lives had happened. Currently they are all in the hospital with many bruises and luckily not too many injuries. Considering where they were the girls so kindly decided not to break their bones.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop them but-"

"I know Handy, out all of you I know you would have been against all this."

Handy had luckily been spared from the impending doom that was cast upon his friends. Points for being the responsible one. He was also questioning how Sniffles out of all people wasn't against this due to the fact that he lives with Lily.

"You going to explain yourself?" Speaking of them, Lily was mad, really mad. Apparently she was lied to. Sniffles and Nutty and Toothy were caught packing stuff for the trip. When asked they lied that they themselves were going to stay over at Splendid's summer home to hang out. It was a pretty clever lie though.

"Um well… Nutty convinced me." Nervously Sniffles decided to blame Nutty. So much blaming was going on today. Handy sure hoped one of them didn't decide to commit genocide. They would all end up in jail. Nutty though looked utterly betrayed and offended.

"Excuse me! Did I make you come here like how they made Handy come!?" Nutty exclaimed. Thank you Nutty you just confirmed Handy's innocence in all this now he's free to go, right? The sudden loud "Silence" from Lily told him otherwise.

"I don't care! You three lied to me!" Lily looked hurt and certainly enough the three idiots looked at her guilty. They have lived together for so long now that they think about it. Toothy was practically adopted by Lily's family while Nutty and Sniffles both became orphans and eventually also adopted. She was not only their guardian but also a big sister. Seeing her upset wasn't all good especially after the incident of when they all ended up in jail on a guy's night out. Something Sniffles no longer participated in.

"We're sorry Lily." All three said unison. You could hear the regret in their voices, after all they didn't want to lie either they kind of had no choice if they wanted to be here. "We won't do it again." Sniffles said refusing to see Lily in the eyes. He's always been the responsible one so seeing her upset at him of all people didn't really sit well with him.

Handy watched the scene unfold at the door shaking his head. He was to blame, sure they made him but he could have easily called the girls to let them know and stop these idiots from ruining their vacation. A well-deserved one that is.

As that went on Miko smacked Ritsu on the head.

"OW! Okay I get it I fucked up I'm sorry!" He really was sorry mind you, he just didn't regret coming here without them knowing. Either way seeing his dear angel furious with him isn't all that good if you ask him. She's half wolf after all she could claw him to death if she wanted to. He's barely getting use to her sudden bits since she has a habit of biting the one she loves.

"You stupid idiot! Seriously you how to do manage to fuck things up." The sudden curse word that came from her mouth let everyone know she was seriously mad. Ritsu went pale for a few minutes before responding.

"I uh… I'm really sorry Miko I-" Before he could finish his heart filled apology she stopped him mid-sentence. In a dangerously low voice she said "We'll talk about that later." And proceeded to leave the room with him. Did Ritsu mention he was in a wheelchair? Yeah this was not good. He looked at everyone with a panic expression. Handy who was closest to the door merely said "You're on your own kid." Ritsu looked utterly betrayed.

"Traitors!" He exclaimed before leaving the room.

Silence filled the place in till Splendid decided to say something. "So… will I live or…?" He hesitated the minute his girlfriend slowly turned around to look at him with a glare. Maybe Splendid should have kept his mouth shut.

***2 hours later***

After the hospital visit the idiots in question were now staying at another hotel and since the girls wanted to keep an eye on them they had no choice but to go there too. Luckily this one is a little closer to the beach. The view is great honestly. Ritsu had received an earful to say the least, some bits here and there as well. He was sure they were out of anger and not love.

It was night time and everyone needed to relax for the day. It was eventful to say the least despite the tension and anger that can be felt in the room. Lammy isn't talking to Splendid, Miko keeps growling at Ritsu, Flaky keeps excusing herself, Giggles keeps glaring at Cuddles, Tei isn't really saying much and Flower keeps avoiding everyone. It wasn't very good for everyone else either. Lily still hasn't talked to Toothy, Nutty and Sniffles. They were damned obviously. Petunia and Handy were the only ones in good terms. And thank goodness they were Handy wouldn't have been able to handle another sudden break up.

"Things aren't so well huh?" Petunia asked as a sweat drop formed. Handy decided not to get involved in the drama. He was lucky as it is.

"It appears so but I'm sure things will work out tomorrow." He was in fact not so sure. If things weren't resolved by tomorrow this trip is going to be filled with drama.

.

.

.

It was tomorrow… or today. Things weren't as smooth as Petunia had predicated, instead they were worse.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ATE MY PUDDING!"

"I DIDN'T WOMEN STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"FLIPPY WHY IS YOUR UNDERWEAR ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!"

"IT'S NOT MINE! IT'S FUCKING SPLENDID'S!

"THE FUCK NO IT ISN'T!"

Handy and Petunia just stood there watching all the chaos and destruction take place. Chairs and tables were everywhere, cloths were scattered and… were those bit marks on Ritsu? Any way things were chaotic and Handy and Petunia had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. They both looked at each other for support but neither had an idea. Suddenly Petunia had an idea.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed causing everyone to stop what they were doing. It was comedic in a way since Lammy was eating and the spoon filled with food was half way inside her mouth while Splendid was to the side trying to put some pants on. The twins were having some tug a way contest and Giggles was painting her nails. Everyone else was either on the floor or on their way to the bathroom. Then there was Ritsu who was trying to stop Miko from biting him again.

Petunia smiled at what she had just accomplished. "Okay you all are going to get ready and fucking get dressed and we are ALL going to the beach together and fucking relax." It was low but dangerous. Don't mess with Petunia they say, it won't end well they say. Handy sometimes wonders just how dangerous can his dear girlfriend be if she's pissed beyond reason. It's better if he didn't find out at all.

And so everyone quickly got ready and out the door to enjoy some beach time. Petunia was a genius after all she secretly had blackmail of everyone. Luckily she didn't have to resort to plan B. With everything settled and everyone out the door and on their way to the beach the couple sighed in relief and left the room themselves. As they made their way there though everyone was in a frenzy once again causing Petunia to face palm and Handy to sweat drop.

"We leave them alone for one minute and the ice cream station is already on fire."

"…How is that even possible?"

"I don't know just don't question it."

Ignoring the laws of physics and sense they quickly tried to calm the chaos down before shit gets real. Handy finally remember the exact reason why the girls didn't invite them to begin with. Chaos everywhere and most of it was caused by the twins. How the hell did they set a rock on fire!?

"The fuck!?" He exclaimed as the fire was being put out by a bunch of people. Whatever don't question it, things never make sense anyway.

Petunia herself was trying to calm Giggles down as she had ruined her newly painted nails. Usually this was Cuddles job but seeing as they aren't on speaking terms she had to step in. She also had no idea how cuddles was even able to calm this banshee down. She was hysterical! Although Petunia suspected she was most likely trying to get Cuddles attention. Said attention was elsewhere, by a group of girls to be exact. Oh dear a jealous Giggles is never a good Giggles. Ironically her name is not exactly accurate.

"So as I was saying me and my buddies of here decided to just chill you know."

Petunia face palmed at Cuddles attempts at flirting, although they were working it was pretty cringy to say the least. The sudden growl that escaped Giggles mouth wasn't exactly pleasant. She pushed Petunia out of the way with force causing her fall down, luckily Handy quickly caught her. They both looked at awe as Giggles stomped all the way towards Cuddles and dragged him by the ear all the way to… well behind a rock.

"Is it just me or…"

"I hear angry make out noises…"

"Yup…"

And cue face palm.

Today was just weird in a bad way.

.

.

.

Miko wanted some ice cream. Ritsu wanted crushed ice.

We can't always get what we want right?

"Miko no."

"Miko yes."

They had spent the next hour and a half deciding on getting ice cream or crushed ice. Truly it was a misfortune. Not so much for everyone in line waiting for them to make up their fucking mind.

"Miko please."

"Don't fucking Miko please me you son of a bitch."

"I already apologized."

"I don't give a fuck."

Miko's suddenly colorful language surprised everyone, especially on lookers. Petunia and Handy were part of the misfortunate people who had to wait in line for these two make up their mind. The two bickered to no end, so much the owner had to move to another place in order to serve everyone while the two decided on something. It was finally Petunia and Handy's turn and just when they were about to leave suddenly Ritsu exclaimed. "Fine we'll fucking get ice cream!" A sudden wave of relief washed over people as the two ordered ice cream and finally left everyone in peace and quiet.

"Jesus." Handy said as he licked his ice cream with an arm wrapped around Petunia who merely stayed quiet.

*2 hours of walking later*

So much for beach fun.

A party was being hosted and everyone was invited. The twins had plans and they weren't going to end well for sure. Shifty and Lifty were experts in making things fail. Crashing parties was a piece of cake to them. Here they were spiking the fruit punch with too much vodka. Unfortunately all of their friends were at the party and they were all drinking from there.

Dear lord help them all.

"Ritsu my drink tastes weird."

"Mine too actually." After taking another sip two and two clicked together. "Wait a minute… MIKO STOP DRINKING THAT SHIT!" He quickly slapped the cup out her hand before she can take another drink.

"Wh-What why!?"

"It's fucking vodka." For sure Ritsu wasn't dumb when it came to these types of stuff. He's gotten drunk in the past enough to know the taste of alcoholic drinks. "Shit we need to warn everyone else." He quickly looked around for everyone else and spotted Flippy and Flaky having a conversation. They didn't have drinks luckily so they were safe but he still had to tell them. Spiking drinks can only mean one thing.

"Yo Flips don't drink from the fruit punch."

"I know its fucking spiked. "

"I thought this party wasn't allowing alcohol."

"Someone clearly didn't get the memo." Ritsu looked around for anyone suspicious, surely enough his eyes landed on the twins who were laughing their asses off in a corner. Their unsuspecting victims have fallen and people are starting to get drunk. It didn't surprise them in the least that the twins were behind this disaster.

There was a reason alcohol wasn't allowed.

It was because everyone here didn't have any tolerance to it AT ALL. Drunk minors everywhere some were even poll dancing. Oh geez that girl will get blackmailed for life. This was almost like Splendid's party 2.0.

"Now what?" Flippy asked as he quickly swatted away some guys trying to flirt with Flaky. Their drunk asses were too easy scare away luckily.

"Where are the others?"

And to their horror they saw all of their friends… drunk as fuck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey everyone!**

**Life changing decisions 1 year anniversary passed and I didn't really do anything for it xD**

**In honor of the day I quickly wrote out this chapter, while it is short it's merely setting up for part 2 and 3.**

**Oh no everyone is drunk now what?**

**The twins are in deep trouble too but hey at least they didn't do anything too illegal am I right? xD**

**And yes I have been writing this chapter since the 26 of December… I know so fucking long. I didn't have inspiration in till February and while I wrote out the beginning I lost inspiration again. After being given some ideas from my lovely friends in the discord server inspiration was given to me in March and since then I have been writing.**

**And I finally completed it and just in time too!**

**I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging but I promise part 2 won't take as long next time. Still have plenty of ideas given to me for this 3 part series. It was originally going to be 2 but decided for 3.**

**In till then thank you for reading**

**If you want to follow my progress check out my profile here on fanfiction, deviant art and ao3**

**Also like my FB page Vipper73, I occasionally write about my progress.**

**Next chapter: part 2 everyone is drunk, Ritsu needs help and Flippy can't contain his jealousy.**


End file.
